Fighting to Win
by TheyreLooking4MyHeart
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Sam and Dean Winchester...Kripke does. Sam meets a girl that's going to turn his world upside down.
1. Meet and Join

_Peyton was in the woods hiding by a tree panting heavily. Her gun at the ready. She peered from behind the tree to see if the Wedigo was coming._

"Son of a " she breath

The woods were full of dead trees and plants. They were huge and so far up that light could barely get through. That's what was so frightening for her. She could barely see in the dark and there was a demon on the loose. She knew she should have come in with two flare guns but she hadn't and now she was screwed. She could hear it mimic the voice of other humans. Crying out for help. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this.

a car roared down an old country, sleek and black w/ a very loud and powerful sounding engine, a dark blond women was behind the wheel, she was fidgeting w/ her cell phone, trying to delete the numbers of people she knew by heart were dead or no longer her friends, she swerved slightly to miss running over a Dean possum in the road, she snorted, poor bastard, probably a semi did it, she let the thought go and continued to edit her number list, it was dark out, the sun had already gone down, her phone rung shrilly, rock n roll tune for a ringtone, she answered

'hello?...yeah, I'm working on it, its just going to take some time is all...keep your blouse on sis I'm doing fine on my own, just tell him ill see him later,...don't tell me What to do...bloody hell I can handle myself, I'm 20-friggin-5 for Christ's sake, god cut me a break...dam...that bad huh...well u didn't have to get bossy, its not my fault your stuck w/ a bunch of little kids for the fall...well it was your decision to do it, u had the choice u no...come on, dam...aright...aright I get it Kay, can u hang up now please?...well I did ask nicely didn't I? That's a start...ok...ok ok...seriously Kay I need to go...aright fine, see ya'

she hung up

_Peyton didn't know how long she was standing there. Soon she heard a growl and screamed loud and began to shoot in the direction. She began to run as the gun clicked, telling her that there were no more bullets._

"Damn it!"

Harley picked up the phone again, since it was ringing...again

'yeah...damn it Rayleigh!...no, y do u ask?...of course I don't have it, its in your room at your apartment!...well go look then!...I cant look for u, I'm kind of, oh I don't know, NOT WHERE UR AT RITE NOW!...man...ok good u found it now can u stop calling me?...hey, I asked politely, What do u want from me?...yeah that's real cute...I already told you id be there in..'

she trailed off as she heard gunshots thru the open car window on the passengers side

'Kay I'm going have to call u back...no I am not trying to cut u off...dammit sis I have work to do!...ok, see ya'

she hung up and turned the radio down to listen for more sounds that may come

Harley head nothing but silence as she slowly rolled down the road, not applying any pressure to the gas, just riding the breaks really, she heard absolutely silence, What's this a good sign?

_Peyton was lost she didn't know which way to go. "Son of a " she screamed._

She had to run she knew that and then kept in the direction she was going. Soon she felt an object come colliding into her. They hit the ground. She screamed her eyes shut tight thinking the worse.

"Hey hey hey Shhhh..." she opened her eyes to see a guy on her. He had clamped her mouth shut.

_Peyton was breathing heavily as the guy remained on her turning his head looking around. He had this brown hair that curled out to the side and these soft brown eyes._

He slowly took his hand from her mouth and looked to her.

"you okay?" he asked

"a bit shaken up but yes" she breath

"Dude you going to get off her" another voice came

She looked up to see another male with his rough hot look. A huge leather jacket and a shot gun in his hand.

"Right sorry" he said and got off her

Harley slowed the car to a stop along the side of the road, she shut off the engine and got out, taking out a 9mm semi automatic, she cocked the gun and headed strait into the woods, w/e was in there was probably nothing human, she proceeded cautiously foreword, keeping alert for any sign of danger, stealthily she made her way deep into the dense darkness of the forest

Harley could hear voices up a head, she moved as quietly as possible so as not to let them know she was there, she kept her gun ready

_The guy helped to her feet "thanks" she said_

"I'm Sam by the way. My brother Dean"

"what are you doing out here?" Dean asked

"The real question is what are you doing out here. These woods are dangerous. You shouldn't be in here" Peyton said

"what do you mean by dangerous?" Dean asked curiously

"I mean..." she didn't know how to explain to the two guys what was in the forest so she tried her best "there a Wendigo in here. now I know it sounds crazy, I sound crazy, but its true and you guys can get killed" she said

The boys exchanged a look before Dean spoke "then were on the Same page" He said

Peyton furrowed her eyebrows then saw the guy pointing at the symbols in the ground and realized what they were

"your hunters" she said

"yep" he smirked

_"Shhh I hear something" she said hearing rustling in the leaves. They all had there guns out ready for anything_

Harley recognized that sexy, husky voice, it couldn't be...

'Dean?'

Harley stepped out of the trees her gun held down slightly

'Dean, your back...and your front, your both here' she ran and threw her arms around his neck, he hugged her back-'aw dam, I would've been back earlier but u know Rayleigh, always the difficult one of the family'she rolled her eyes in irritation

Dean chuckled-'yeah I know your sister Harley, I just don't get how she can accept what u are and not be a hunter to, she's so strange'

Harley scoffed and let herself off of him-'she's the up tight one of the two of us, besides she'd complain for days on end if she broke a nail in the line of duty, trust me I think its better this way'

Dean laughed a little, Harley turned to Sam to give him a quickly and friendly hug

'nice to see you again Sam'

Sam hugged her back then let go just as quickly- you too Harley' he stepped back'how you been?'

she shook her head-'oh the usual you know, trying not to kill the one person in my life who thinks she's on top of the world, well...her world anyway'

Peyton watched the reunion which she found to touchy feely. "Alright well this has been a family moment but we have other problems" she said

"this is..." he trailed off not knowing the girls name

"Brooke" she lied with a half smile

"right. Well Brooke this is Harley known her for a long time and Harley this is Brooke I just saved her " he said smiling

"oh you think your funny don't you? Well save it because I would have gotten out just fine thank you"

"you keep telling your self that. You know to sleep better at night" Sam said

'Aright Dean, enough w/ the wise cracksshe punched him playfully on the shoulder'so...Brooke, guys, what's the hunt tonight?'

Dean turned to her-'Wendigo, apparently Brooke was after it too'

Harley nodded-'that would explain the gunshots I heard'

Dean-'so that's how you found us?'

Harley-' yeah, the music was low, and plus I was ignoring a certain irritating voice on the other end of a line so it wasn't that hard to miss'

Dean nodded-'well now that your here...think we should work together to catch this thing?'

Harley-'we need a flare gun first'

she pulled out a flare gun from her leather jacked pocket

'always keep one w/ me when I go into the woods, u never no what'll happen'

Right well shall we?" she said

they traveled outside the protection to find the Wendigo and blast it away.  
Peyton was walking in front of Sam and his eyes had traveled down to her ass watching her walk. Then without warning she had turned Sam crashed into her. They were chest to chest, face to face.

"I'd watch where you were looking sweetheart" she said in a seductive tone. "You never know what could happen" she said then turned and walked on. Dean and Harley had stopped to see the way they were.

"Dude your in over your head" Dean said

"shut up" Sam said though he didn't know how she had known that he was looking at her like that

Harley had to hold back her laughter at watching Sam's reaction to What Brooke had said, she bent behind him slightly to whisper-'Sam, maybe staring at a picture is less dangerous'

Sam looked at her amused-'you think I'm going to actually take a picture of it?'he was whispering too

Harley shrugged, amused-'you mite, how do I no? I'm not you u no'

Sam laughed softly and turned back to watching where he was going, Harley grinned and walked next to Dean, this was too funny

Peyton was smiling to herself thinking about what just happened. But soon they could hear the growling and they all stopped in their tracks. "Alright...um...Harley you have the flare gun?"

Harley nodded

"alright, don't-miss" her tone shaking a bit She had to admit this was one demon that scared the out of her when she was naked.

Harley did a quick draw w/ the flare gun and cocked it, she aimed up towards the tree tops, the dam thing could be anywhere, but they couldn't see anything

'we need to find its layer if were going to get to it, cant see a dam thing out here'

Dean's voice behind her-'I agree, but where is it?'

harley-'beats me, didn't you guys find it while you were out here earlier'

Dean Shook his head, but remembering that she couldn't see it-'no, just an abandoned 50' style truck under a boat load of crap and twigs, and that' sit

Peyton began to think. She was too scared to have noticed anything and not to mention the fact that it was like pitched black out there. then Same spoke

"when I was looking for Brooke, heard her screaming for her life..."he then looked at her with a smirk

"I was not screaming for my life" She said

"of course you weren't but as I was saying, I saw a mining tunnel around I think it's that way" Sam said

"then lets go" Peyton said

Harley sighed-'save the cockiness for later guys, we need to out this Wendigo before it outs us'

Dean looked at her amused-out Harley?'

She laughed, pushing him a bit-'shut up Dean'

they proceeded thru the woods to the place Sam had indicated

They came to the mining area. It looked 10 times creepier than the woods did.

"Where going in there aren't we?" she asked but she also knew the answer that she dreaded

"yep come on. I'll hold your hand" he said

"Pass, I'm not that scared" she said self prided

"suit your self" Sam said and made his way in the other 3 followed behind him

Harley stifled another laugh, this was getting too good, Dean noticed this

'What's so funny?'he was almost laughing too

she shook her head, grinning-'nothing, just that the company is very entertaining, both of them'

Dean laughed softly, smiling-'don't push it Harley'

she looked at him innocently-'come on Dean, have I ever pushed it to far?'she gave him a pouting puppy dog face that made him chuckle-aright you've made your point, lets go'

the made there way down the tunnel of the old mine

As they made their way deeper into the tunnel it got darker. Sam and Dean pulled out flash lights. It was quiet, enough to make you paranoid.

"Alright where is this thing?" Sam said but it was more to him than to the others. They continued in deeper then a noise came and Peyton jumped. She grabbed Sam's arm tight. "You'll cut the circulation in my arm but you won't hold my hand" he mocked

Peyton then dug her fingers in his skin "Ow alright. Calm down" he said

then a growl came from behind them. Peyton went bug eyed and jumped on Sam who had caught it.

"SHOOT!" Peyton yelled to Harley

Harley had made that Same decision just as Brooke was yelling it to here, she aimed at the figure crawling along the stalagmites on the ceiling, she heard a wail, then an angry roar come from above them

'this isn't good guys, I think we've pissed it off badly now'she searched frantically around them-'where the hell did it go?'

Dean spun around trying to locate the thing-'don't know, but we better figure something out, and fast'

"You have issues you know that. won't hold my hand, but will try and take my arm off and jump on me" Sam said

"be quiet and put me down" She said Sam exhaled and out her to her feet

"How could you miss" she said to Harley as she walked in further Sam trailed behind her

alright...reload and lets go in further" Dean said as he looked around then back to her

Harley looked at Brooke, her left rite eyebrow cocked-'look you wouldn't have made better shot then me, its dark in here and the dam thing is wicked fast, especially at night, so there is always the possibility of missing it w/ only one shot'she sighed'not trying to be rude, just defending my side is all'

she gave a crooked resign smile and followed behind Dean further into the tunnel

Peyton scoffed but didn't talk back. They came around a corner and then heard the Wendigo again. "I hate this thing" she said softly

Soon the Wendigo dropped down in front of Sam whacking him across the face. Sam flew hitting the fall to the side of him. Peyton screamed and hit the floor.

this was the moment she'd been waiting for, w/ a quick move she pointed her gun at the heart of the Wendigo and took fire at its chest, the thing wailed in pain and burst into flames, then died, Harley lowered her gun to her side in her rite hand, she was still standing up strait, Dean had lowered to the ground when the thing had dropped in like that

Harley-'everybody still alive and kicking I hope'

Dean coughed, when the thing had fallen it had stirred up some dust, which was making its way into their mouths and noses-'yeah, just peachy'

Sam groaned but answered "yeah I'm okay"

Peyton looked to see that the Wendigo was dead. She got to her feet "nice job" she patted Harley on her shoulder before taking her hand back and wiping it on her pants as if she touched something dirty. "Your a kick hunter and you rock can we go now" she said her tone sarcastic when complementing Harley. But she only wanted to get out of there. She wasn't trying to be rude or anything but this demon had already shaken her up a bit and she didn't want to stay long enough to find another one.

"Yeah let's get out of here" Sam said. Peyton nodded and walked off

Harley nodded and followed after them w/ Dean in tow, they made there way out of the tunnel and then out of the mine

Harley sighed-'nothing like a career in looking for things as ugly and nasty as THAT then killing it, if there was a sign up sheet in high school on career day for a job like this, there probably would've been one hell of a long line'

Dean chuckled, then striated-'well now that that's taken care of, I guess this means were done now'

Harley knew he didn't mean the mission, he was talking about the little run in, I mean, u just couldn't automatically assume that someone u had just met would stick w/ you like the 2 of u were old friends

"Your right. As much fun as it's been to have you stare at my Sam it's time for me to go. I don't have a camera so you won't be able to take a picture" she said with a bright smile remembering what Harley had said.

Sam went a bit red. he cleared his throat "see you around Brooke"

"oh yeah...my names not Brooke" she said

they all furrowed their eyebrows. She made her way off but not before she grabbed Dean's ass "for the road" she said then looked to Sam and winked "see you Harley" and she walked off

"so we don't get a name!" Sam called to her

"it's Peyton!" she yelled back

Harley raised her eyebrows, and scoffed, in an amused sort a way-'well that's something that doesn't happen everyday, a something that will haunt me until we either see her again in the near future or I die'

she looked to Dean, eyebrows raised, he didn't look at her, but was a bit flushed from What Peyton had done to him

Harley rested her head against his shoulder-'Dean its not like she was trying to seduce you, that much I could tell' she sighed, then whispered in his ear so Sam couldn't hear her-'plus I think its a jealousy game she's playing w/ Sam'

Dean scoffed, then sighed-'yeah, still, its kind of...flattering I guess is the cheesy word you would probably call it Harley, and its making me get a few ideas...'

his eyes roamed her body to show her exactly What he meant, she playfully pushed his face, only a little, w/ a chuckle I just got back Dean, slow down w/ those charging horses, there's time'

Dean laughed-'so did that jealousy work a little on you?'

Harley raised her eyebrows at him grinning slightly-'me? Jealous? she scoffed-now there's a laugh'

Dean laughed a bit-'yeah you know u are'

she kicked him, a bit hard, but not enough to cause any kind of damage, he laughed at her attempt to hurt him, but knew that she could cause some serious damage if she wanted to and cut his laughter short

"We should head out of here too" Sam said to Dean though he watched Peyton walk off "you know what it thinks I should make sure she gets out okay actually. You too will be okay right? Good" Sam said not waiting for their answer and jogged off in the direction of Peyton

as soon as Sam disappeared into the woods, Harley and Dean looked at each other, eyebrows raised, then burst out laughing, this was too much, but kind of cute at the Same time, Harley wiped the tears from her eyes

'aw Sammy, he's finally walking the walk, so proud'she mocked wiping tears from her eyes that time

Dean laughed and took hold of her free hand to hold in his own-'come on Harley, cut him some slack, if he gets laid tonight that means the two of us are alone'

Harley made a cheerleaders type of excited face and said in a sarcastic happy voice-'keeping them crossed Dean baby!she was using a forced high pitched voice that made Dean start laughing-'I just cant wait for tonight, and like oooooooh my god, I bought paper for myself I'm sure you'd love to unwrap'

Dean stopped laughing to give her a seductive smirk, now it was her torn to start laughing, she held her side, a switch was forming there, in her normal voice-'now that look was priceless'she continued to laughed

Dean chuckled-'I thought you were being serious'

Harley started walking somewhere off to her left in the direction of where she'd parked her car, just before she made her way into the woods she turned back to Dean-'What makes you think I wasn't'she gave him a knowing look and disappeared thru the trees

it took Dean a time span of about 2 seconds 2 register What she meant, he strode after her, walking faster then normal to catch up to her

_Peyton raised an eyebrow as she had known Sam was coming. "You know, I'm not one to give in to the charm. But I have to say you have caught my eye." she spoke as he reached her walking the same pace as her on the side._

"I try my best" he said. Peyton laughed shaking her head. Though she didn't look at him just kept her eyes forward

"you come to see me out the woods Sam?" she asked smiling

"you seemed a bit shaken before. Besides there could be something else out here"

"now even you don't believe that" she said laughing

"you never know" he said

"if you say so." there was a pause "So you going to walk me to my car and then..." she trailed off looking at him now

Sam was dazed by her eyes for a second but gave her question thought. He just wanted to rip her clothes off and make love to right there but if he said that he'd look like an idiot. But boy did he want to do that very thing. She then let out a laugh but forced herself to stop.

"I don't know...just go find Dean. We parked behind a GTO which I think is yours" Sam said

Peyton nodded "it is. But I think what you were thinking seems a bit funnier.

Sam looked to her. Realizing she could read minds. "You-my mind-" he couldn't get the words out

She bit her lip and then chuckled. Then she turned into him lips almost touching "how bout it. Sam Winchester" she said

Sam's body caught up with his head and realized she just said his last name "how'd you know my name?"

"Lucky guess" she said Then Sam grabbed her arms tight "how do you know my last name" he said tightening his grip

"Relax. I knew your father. John Winchester showed me pictures of you and Dean. That's all." she said though she was a bit turned on by his aggressiveness and strength

_You knew my father" he asked his grip loosening_

"yeah. Met him on a hunt. Then I got news he died" Peyton

"yeah. Last year" Sam said

they stared at one another for a moment. But over whelmed with feelings. Then Sam cleared his throat and let go of her. Peyton straightened her shirt. "You strike me as the aggressive guy, but boy you are aggres-sive" she said

Sam laughed feeling slightly embarrassed. They walked back to the car

Harley laughed when she heard the crashing of branches behind her, Dean was in a hurried rush to get to her, she was still laughing and smiling wide when he walked alongside her seconds later

Harley-'in a hurry Dean? I'm sure the love bird's nest has a free room, or would you rather we use your car' she couldn't stop grinning

Dean had to laugh-'well its been a while since I saw you last, and I think I'm entitle to some, What's the word I'm looking for? Make up sex?'

Harley laughed again-'make up sex Dean? My oh my, did you miss me that bad?'

she was only teasing, but he took part of it to heart-you know for a fact how much I hate it when you take these jobs on your own, you could get hurt or something, and besideshe got in front of her and pulled her to him' I didn't just miss you Harley, I dreamed about you to'he was whispering seductively in her ear' and I'm still missing you rite now he gave a chaste kiss

she chuckled-'well aright then, but I don't want you to pick the most awkward place you can think of, there's a hotel not far from here'

he gave her his smirk again-' no back seat loving Harley?'

she hit him on the chest-' none what so ever ...at least, not in the open like this'

the laughed as they walked up to her car

Sam and Peyton turned to see Dean and Harley coming from the forest.

"Well...It was nice meeting you three. It's been...what's the word you Americans use...a blast" she said

Sam laughed at that but then took on a serious persona. "you know if you want you can come along with us" Sam said Peyton looked up at him the smile faded from her lips but soon curved them to reply

"I work alone"

"You don't have to?"Sam said

"What if it wants too?"

"I won't let you" Sam said smiling; he knew the way she liked him to act. She was that easy to read. Her seductive tone, words, and body depicted just what she liked

"Is that so?" she asked

"Yep and if you do try and attempt to I swear I'll hand cuff you to me and I'll drive you to every destination me and Dean go"

Peyton smiled "alright Sam Winchester, if your words match what your body does I say you might just get lucky" she said

"oh no I will get lucky" he said

'So, were you serious about that hotel?'Dean walked over to the drivers side of the car and opened the door, well tried to, it was locked

'in a way I was, but it isn't a lovers nest, that much I can tell you, oh and Deanshe reached in her pocket to pull out her keys' you do remember my rules about this car rite?' she raised an eyebrow at him teasingly

Dean looked at her, acting innocent-' Harley I don't get What you mean'

she raised the other eyebrow at that-' I'm like you when it comes to my car Dean, I don't like other people driving it, and besidesshe walked up to him gently pushed him aside, and opened the car door-' I think ill be a distraction to you if I let you drive'

Dean sighed and chuckled-'yeah your probably rite'

"just follow us to the Motel" Sam said

"Yes Sir" she said Sam laughed

Peyton went to go wheel around the car then Sam grabbed her hand. They stared, again, into one another eyes. Then Sam leaned in to kiss her. Peyton pushed up on her tippy toed to kiss back.

"Oh shit" Peyton thought to her self. He was a great kisser. They broke apart.

"You can expect more of that later" he said

"Can't wait" she said and got into her car. Sam walked to the impala and got in

Harley got in the drivers side, turning on the engine to let the radio play, not too loud, she kept one leg resting on the ground outside the car, and the other lightly on the brake petal, she leaned back against the seat

'god I could use a beer rite now'

Dean leaned against the side of the car, looking down at her- I think you just read my mind Harley, the hotel does include beer I hope'

she nodded-' don't worry ill make sure the frig is stocked, ill need one a day at least to keep me sane' she jerked her head towards Sam and Peyton-'What's your brother up to?' she was amused again, grinning

Dean sighed and shrugged-'who knows what my pain in the little brother has going on in that freaky head of his, I sure don't'

she chuckled, smiling, but didn't say anything

_Peyton closed the door of her GTO. She couldn't believe all this was happening in one day. Getting stuck in a forest w/ a Wendigo, meeting Sam, Dean and Harley, How well she clicked with Sam and now she was off to a motel to do god knows what with a boy she just met. She never met someone like Sam before. That's probably because she was brought up around rich people and was to always find someone with class. Judging by what Sam was wearing he was your regular "kill him and knock some sense into your daughters heard" boy. She could hear those words her mother and father would say when she bought a boy home they disapproved fun. "Good times" she said. She was on her own now though with plenty of money. All from her Mercenary job however. She heard the impala start up and take off. It beeped and she knew it was a signal for her to follow._

Harley looked back up to Dean-'you riding w/ me or what?'

Dean sighed and acted like he was fighting a major inner battle-' if I ride w/ you, ill be the distraction, if I don't you'll be the distraction, but only in my mind'

she nodding, grinning again-'I think you should ride w/ Sam'

Dean sighed again, but nodded giving in-'yeah aright, but ill get you later for it'

she made a 'yeah rite' expression on her face, smiled at him, gave a wave and shut the door to her car, Dean waved back and got off her car to go to the impalaHarley backed back onto the road and headed for the town, Dean watched her for a moment then climbed into the drivers side of theimpala, Sam looked at him once he'd gotten in

Sam-'so where to?'

Dean leaned forward slightly to turn on the car-'we'll follow Harley to the hotel'

Sam nodded, not saying anything, Dean drove forward to follow the car ahead of them, he looked in the rear view mirror to see a GTO following them

Dean-'so she's actually coming w/ us?'

Sam nodded-'yeah, I persuaded her, well sort of'

Dean laughed at him-'aw Sammy, you just met the girl, and you got her to tag along w/ us?'

Sam shrugged- she wanted to stay'

Dean nodded his head sarcastically, understanding-'yeah I'm sure she does'

Sam grinned but didn't say another word

Peyton followed after the impala. She was surprised Sam's brother didn't go with the other girl but whatever. They reached the Motel about a half hour later. She stopped her car and began to fix her hair, spray some perfume, and make sure her make up was decent.

"Alright Peyton relax. Why are you making a big deal about this? He's just going to be another romp in the sheets-" she then saw the two brothers step out the car "or it could be so much more" then she shook her head "no you need to snap out of it. He's just another romp in the sheets" she said to herself. She could feel this burning sensation inside of her that she couldn't explain. She took a deep breath trying to push back the unknown feeling and relax. She then stepped out the car.

"A bit shabby and cheap don't you think" she directed to the boys

Harley was looking at the building when she answered Peyton-'looks so much better on the inside, trust me, they just remodeled it'

Dean came up beside her-'I hope your rite Harley, this place is a dump on the outside'

she looked at Dean,-' well it'll look so much better when they paint it,...you can help them if you want Dean' she was being sarcastic again

Dean shook his head, making a face-'no way in hell, they can do it themselves, I'm not pitching in to help'

Harley chuckled, shaking her head-'boys, even when they become men they still act the Same'

They sure do" Peyton replied to Harley. She then turned to Sam. She saw he had this look on his face that he was floating on air. "You going to get a room Romeo?" she asked

"for what?" he said Peyton furrowed her eyebrows. What was he talking about? Surely they had the same intention with one another when they would arrive "oh...right...I could use a nap" he said and walked past her

Peyton knew what he was doing and all she could do was laugh. He was teasing her, messing with her head. "Your right. Guess I should go and change into my pink lace lingerie. It gets pretty lonely you know, but I guess I can just deal." she said

Sam looked to her "have fun" he said and walked in and got himself a room. Peyton chuckled shaking her head. 'Your brothers annoying" She said to Dean

"more like stupid if I was him I would just..." he trailed off as he notice he was biting his lip staring at Peyton. "I mean yeah he's stupid"

Peyton laughed "keep it PG Hun" she said and took off into the room Sam had gotten

Dean nodded, a little embarrassed that he almost said that, he walked over to where Harley was getting a room for herself at the front desk, she came back to him, handing him a key

he took it looking at her confused, she rolled her eyes-'a room for you and Sam and your research center, its for appearances sake Dean'

Dean nodded, making a knowing expression, she held up the other key to show him-'this room is for the make up sex center, but the room is mine'

Dean smirked at her, then took her hand-'lets go then' he led her to her room

_When Peyton entered the motel room with her duffle bag Sam was at a bed taking some of his things out. He turned to see her "I have a stalker" he said and went back to his bag_

Peyton laughed and then closed the gently. She walked a couple of steps before putting her bag down. She looked around a bit. She had no idea why she was holding back on what her intentions for the hunter were. He made her nervous and she liked it. She folded her arms and then turned when she heard him laugh "what?" she asked as she saw him looking back to her. She watched him put some stuff away and put the bag on the floor to clear the bed. He then walked over to her. The nervous exciting feeling growing with each step "you seem tense?" he asked

"me tense? No, not at all. Why you say that" she said she had taken a step back for some reason but really she just wanted to throw herself at him. He took that step toward her that she took back and slid his arms around her waist to bring her closer. "Holy crap" she said Sam chuckled

"do I make you nervous Peyton?" he asked

"a little, but in a good way" she said

"that makes two of us" he said

"really?" she asked

"yeah. I'm not just looking for a bang in the sheets Peyton. I like you" he said "it doesn't just have to be a bang in the sheets"

"but so much more" she breath Sam smiled and then they brought their lips together and kissed passionately

_The kisses, the sounds, the movement from Sam filled her with this indescribable feeling that she was only too happy to return. She let anything that every trouble her mind dissipate from her thoughts. She wanted to feel nothing but pure bliss from this moment. She wouldn't let anything ruin this moment._

Harley walked over to her bed and sat on the end, she pulled out the necessities she needed from her gym bag, once she was done w/ that she stood up and took of her leather jacket and tossed it to the chair at the table, she lifted her shirt for a moment, Deans watched her, very interested at the moment, she stopped lifting her shirt, then reached to her sides to pull out the guns she had in holsters on a strap wrapped around her waist, Dean kept watching her as he went over to the bed he picked and started unpacking his stuff, she shoved up a pant leg to remove a gun at her rite ankle, she heard Dean chuckle

'What? Something funny to you?' she was looking at him, w/ a smirk on her face

he shook his head grinning-'nothing its just, your packing on more then me, you waiting for a major battle to start or something?'

she laughed a bit-'you never no What could happen Dean, could be anything, I'm just well prepared for it that's all'

she put the guns in the bag that held her carry-on artillery for on the go runs where she couldn't take her car, she checked the other weapons, time for a cleaning, she kicked the bag under the bed, sat back down, and stretched lazily out on the comforter, sighing

Dean did the Same w/ his bag under his bed, then sat down on the edge of hers rite next to where she was laying, he leaned back on his left elbow, sort of towering over her, her eyes were closed, but she opened just one when she noticed he was rite there, Dean was smirking

'What's funny now?'

he shook his head grinning-'nothing, absolutely nothing...now about What I was thinking we could do once we settled in...' his voice had gotten husky again as he trailed off

she laughed-'all in good time Dean, I'm tired, but that doesn't mean I don't want to, I'm just settling in at the moment'

he acted understanding, nodding his head, which made her laugh again, Dean-'so I'm guessing that's a no'

she shook her head, her eyes were both open now-'no, not necessarily'

Dean leaned toward her and kissed her long and hard on the mouth, she cupped his head w/ her left hand and kept his face exactly where it was, she missed this, if there was one thing she'd missed of Dean it was THAT part, his rite hand found her waist and he pulled her closer to him while moving further onto the bed to lay next to her, there mouths were still together as he took off his jacket and pulled her to him

_Peyton giggled, gasped, and dug her nails in his back. She had never felt so alive in her life. The things he did were just so overwhelming and sensation able._

She felt Sam stop kissing her neck and brought his eyes to hers breathing a bit heavily. "You're kind of digging your nails in a bit hard" he said

"tough she said Sam laughed and went back to work.

Dean slide one leg between hers and half lay on her as they kept kissing, he didn't put his tongue in her mouth, Dean knew that Harley wasn't stark raving crazy for French kissing, but What they were doing was enough for him, his hand left her waist and traveled upward, she giggled against his mouth, which made the kiss a bit ticklish, that made Dean laugh inwardly his other hand cupped her face to hold her mouth to his and his elbow was still some-What keeping him propped up

Peyton wanted to show him how much she was into it and return what he was doing to her but if she tried to move he would press down harder to keep her down. "Your killing me here Sam" she said

"you'll have your turn" he said in between kisses

Harley shoved at Deans chest to catch her breath, Dean needed to catch his too, but it wasn't 2 seconds later before he started to kiss her neck, she laughed a little

'in a hurry again Dean?'

in between kisses-'something like that, do you want me to keep it up?'

'Something like that'

he laughed and continued to kiss the hollow of her throat

_Peyton bit hard on his neck and down to his shoulder "you some kind of vampire?" Sam chuckled but the groaned as she bit hard_

"maybe" she said

Sam then pushed her head back down to the pillows. They were both panting heavily. Seconds later they were kissing ardently again

Dean was fully laying on her now, propped up by both elbows, w/ her face in his hands, he was hearing her cat like sounds when she was turned on, he loved the noises she made, her legs spread wide and he settled on her, she moaned when his weight was fully on her now, she needed this, a mans weight, Deans, crushing her, not to cause harm, but it just felt good, she still had her hand on his head, the other was urging him on by resting on his lower back, then making its way around to his pants front to unfasten them, then pull his shirt from out of his pants

_Peyton then finally got Sam on his back and she laughed. "I think I'm entitled to have it my way"_

"I think I deserve a bit longer"

"why?"

"You bit me like 8 times"

"but you liked it"

"true" then he grabbed Peyton on him and forced his tongue down her throat

Dean pushed her further into the bed, Harley wrapped her arms around his neck and kept kissing him, Dean handled her cleavage, even let his hand slide down to her dire, she made quick work of unbuttoning his flannel shirt and pushing it from his shoulders, his hands were too busy to stop and help, but his did lift himself up long enough to peel off both of the shirts he was wearing, he settled back down on her and she ran her hands over his wide chest

Dean laughed and was talking against lips

'careful babe, you mite claw me'

she giggled and raked her nails across his chest, but not hard enough to cause any damage, just to make him laugh, which he did, and kept kissing her, Dean reached forward and pulled her black tank top shirt tail up and over her chest, she raised up so he could peel it off, they lay back down together and Deans hand found the fastening of her jeans, he undid the button and zipper and slid her pants down her legs, he got off her long enough to peel off her jeans

_Sam's arches back groaning as she rocked him hard. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this. All he knew is he wanted more. Getting turned on by her moans. He wondered if she could harder and then just like that she did. "god" was all he could say_

"not god. Sammy. Peyton" she breath

deans stayed laying on his side to help her remove his jeans, she helped him shove them down his legs and he finished off the job, dean lay himself back on her, they still had a ways to go, dean and Harley were now only in their underwear, but either was not in a rush to stop kissing to remove each others undies

_Soon Peyton collapsed beside Sam. They we're breathing heavily. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him and held her tight. She rested her head against his chest. She felt the hot sweat upon his chest, which meshed with hers. It at least let her know he was pleased and satisfied._

She fell into a slumber as Sam stroked her hair.

dean wasn't sure how long they'd kept it up, but he must have lost himself in what they were doing, first they were making out, severely making out, and now he found himself collapsed against Harley, his face buried in her neck, the two of them breathing hard, they were both sweaty and getting sleepy, dean rolled off her and brought her up against his chest, he gave her a chaste kiss and she smiled at him before burying her face in his neck while he stroked her back, he heard her whisper

'dean?'

'Hmm?'

'Thankyou'

'my pleasure'

she paused, then saying very lightly-'dean'

'hmm?'

'nothing I was just saying your name out loud'

he sighed and pulled her closer to him, they slept like this for a while, waking up an hr later to get under the covers of the bed and sleep in the rite spot for once

_Peyton awoke. She didn't know the time but it seemed night had taken upon it's self to come. She lifted her head to look at a sleeping Sam. She smiled at the sight. God he even sleeps sexy. His Hair in his face, his lips puckering a bit and his chest breathing, moving up and down. She didn't dare move. She wanted to stay this way as long as she could._

If she had to leave him anytime soon she didn't know what she would do. She knew she'd need a box of tissues and a bunch of Queensryche songs. The impact he was having on her was unbelievable but she didn't dare question it.

Harley awoke w/ her eyes kept closed, she felt w/ her hand n the spot that dean was laying before she had fallen asleep last, she felt around and found that he wasn't there anymore, she opened her eyes, sat up w/ the sheet held protectively to her chest and saw that dean was sitting at the end of the bed, his tousled sexiness made her want what just happened to happen again, but she mentally slapped herself for thinking like that, things had taken a turn for complicated and she was in for the worst of the ride, deans head was in his hands, his elbows were rested against his knees, he had pulled his jeans back on, she could hear him cursing to himself softly, probably giving himself a hard time, she scooted toward him, dragging the sheet w/ her, she came up beside him, but didn't dare touch him

_he didn't look up when he spoke to her-'Harley...y didn't you tell me you were a virgin?'_

_Peyton began to blow softly at Sam's face. His face contorted a bit before he smacked his face. Peyton laughed, Sam's eyes opened to her voice. "You think that's funny" he asked She nodded biting her lip. Sam rolled on his back exhaling sharply "that was..." he trailed off then whistled  
_  
_"it really was" she said. She began to kiss his chest softly_

Harley sat next to him w/ the sheet still around her, staring at his feet, he had remarkable feet, but that wasn't what this was about

she took a deep and silent breath, let it out quietly, then answered his question-'it didn't matter all that much...'

dean finished the sentence for her, actually facing her now-'...until now. Jesus Harley, did you even protect yourself?'

she nodded-'I take the pill every day dean, well at least...only on the days I no you'll be around, it was a precaution in case we...well you know'

she made a ridiculous gesture w/ her hand at that last statement that made him laugh, he smiled as he reached for her, he lay back on the bed pulling her against him to lay her head on his chest, his rite hand stroked her hair

'Harley I could've hurt you, did I hurt you?'

she made a guttural sound that he took to mean 'no'

'so...did you enjoy yourself?'

the question must've been awkward for him, she nodded her head against his chest

'a little?'

another nod

'you mean more then a little?'

yet again another nod, dean sighed, relieved

'aw Harley'he pulled her head back gently w/ her hair and kissed her passionately for a few seconds on her mouth, they broke apart and dean laid her head back against his chest

Sam let her kiss his chest. He somehow knew that's all she wanted to do for now. He had to admit he was a bit tired too. She soon broke off from the kissing and looked up to him. "Do you know the time?" she asked

_Sam lifted his arm to read his watch before answering. "11:47pm" he said_

"maybe in the morning I'll have company in the shower?" she said

"you bet your " he said Peyton laughed and laid back down beside him and laid till she was asleep again.

dean held her to him, gently stroking her hair

'we really need to get back up on the bed rite'

they laughed softly, then the two of them worked together to remove deans pants again and settle under the covers again, she laid her head against his shoulder and laid her hand on his chest, they slept this way for a few hours

_**Annemarie was dreaming peacefully in her bed at the orphanage when her Dean was interrupted with yelling and flashes of fire she woke startled her body covered in sweatholy hell she said to her self**_

_Morning came fast. Peyton and Sam where resting against another sleeping soundly. Though birds began to chirp obnoxiously loud. Peyton stirred uneasily moaning. She didn't want to wake up just yet. Her dream she had was just as pleasing as her night with Sam._

when Harley awoke again, in her sleepy state she half expected dean to be gone again, but when she felt w/ here hand on the spot where dean had last laid she felt the smoothness of his chest under her palm and fingers, she smiled to herself, her eyes still closed she stretched languorously next to dean, and heard him stir to awareness, she laughed softly as his eyes slowly opened, he was feeling lazy too

'you awake yet dean?'

he closed his eyes for a second and yawned, then opened them again-'I'm working on it'

she laughed again-'well I think we need to get up, we both need a shower, and badly'

she wrinkled her nose, but was only teasing, he took the hint and laughed-'aright, I'm up I'm up, just don't hog all the warm water'

made a circular motion w/ her finger on his chest and thought for a moment-'actually I was thinking we could take one together'

dean looked at her, then gave her his famous smirk-'you've got it gorgeous'

_Annemarie head throbbed she went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face_

the shower was large enough for two, soap had come out of the tub and was making its way onto the floor and on their clothes, Harley laughed but then mentally hit herself, she'd have to wash those clothes again, just great, but oh well, dean was kissing her as he thoroughly lathered her hair and body, he didn't miss an inch of her, wanting to completely wash her down, she returned the favor by copying his actions and washing him down real good, the water was still warm even after the shower reached up to over 20 minutes long, oh well, they weren't paying the water bill now were they?

_Sam carried Peyton into the bath room were the bathe one another for an hour before coming out and dressing._

dean and Harley rinsed each other thoroughly, then dried each other off, they got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom, they both turned to look at the mess they had made in the bathroom then to the mess they had made on the bed, dean chuckled and Harley blushed, but they both were smiling, she walked forward to bend down and reach under the bed for her artillery bag, she pulled out some holster straps and two guns, she put the guns to her side, dean put on his jacket and got a gun for himself, Harley put on her jacket as well

Harley-' coffee dean?'

Dean-'sounds good'

they walked outside and stood by her car to wait on Sam and Peyton


	2. Pay? Pey!

_Peyton's phone began to ring. "One second" she said and walked away from the out of ear shot._

Dean had watched her go then looked to Sam. He furrowed his eyebrows as he had noticed the bite marks on Sam's neck.

"What?" Sam asked

"You have bite marks on your-" Dean broke off and made a face as if he had realized something

"What?..." Sam asked again

"Peyton?" she said as she answered her ringing cell phone.

"Name your price" a voice came from the other end that was too familiar

"What? Wait is this Gordon?" she asked

"Sure is. Now listen I know you know Dean Winchester"

"Yeah and…" her tone interested

"I need him dead in order to get his brother Sam"

"you obviously have dropped the soap one too many times in jail" Peyton laughed at her own joke

"A quarter of a million dollars" Gordon said flat out

Peyton's jaw dropped knowing that was how much he was offering to have her bring Dean to where ever h was. Her mind raced not knowing what to do. She couldn't pass that money up, lord knows she needs it. Her last mercenary job had been years ago that her money was decreasing.

"You still there?" Gordon's voice came again. She shook her head getting back down from thought

"Uh yeah" that's all she could say

"So how bout it?"

"A quarter of a million?" she asked making sure she got the amount right

"That's right" Gordon reassured her

"Okay, you got yourself a deal. A quarter of a million for Dean?"

"Yep, now I am at shadow lake, a couple of miles from where you are-"

"wait how do you know where I am?"

"Just bring me Dean…oh and Peyton…say nothing to them."

"Obviously" she said and shut her phone.

_She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Dean behind her._

"Who was that" He asked curiously

"A friend" She lied

"Peyton" he said knowing she was lying. Peyton huffed knowing he knew that she was too.

"Someone wants something and is offering a quarter of a million dollars. Wants me to meet them at Shawdow Lake right now." Peyton put her hands on her hips daring for him to try and stop her.

"I thought you were done with this Job? You remember what happened last time?"

"Perfectly and thanks for the reminder. Does that mean you'll come with me?" she asked

Dean looked back to Sam and Harley who were standing there wondering what they were doing.

"With out leading them on..." he trialed off looking back to her

"unlikely" she answered

Dean's facial expression looked as if he was giving deep, concerned thought on the subject. "Alright hang on" he said. Peyton smiled brightly

Dean made his way over to Harley and Sam rubbing his cheek which let Harley know something was troubling him.

"Um look uh something has come up"

"what do you mean? Is something wrong?" Harley asked

"I don't have much time to explain but I will when we come back" Dean said

"We?" Harley repeated

"Yeah uh sorry Sam I'm going to have to burrow your girlfriend for a while, But I promise I'll be back and I'll explain later.

Harley wanted to protest and insist that she go but Dean kissed her on her forehead and walked off. Peyton tossed him her key and He got into the drivers side of the GTO. Harley had risen and eyebrow to this. Peyton hit the top of the GTO. She turned to look at the two and with a wide smile on her face and with a wink at them she got into the car and they_ drove off,  
_  
**"you feel were missing something?" Harley said folding her arms**

"Yep" Sam replied

**Harley looked to Sam, confused, his expression copied hers, she was sure they were both thinking the same thing, but only Sam was up to actually bringing it out in the open**

Sam-'the hell was that all about?'

Harley shrugged and made a Dean like expression of 'I got no clue'-'beats me, he Didn't say where they were going, just took off'

Sam looked from her to the direction of where the GTO had sped down the road, he had a nagging feeling inside him, he Didn't like wat was going on here, last night he'd spent hours w/ a strange girl who had managed to make him feel things he'd never thought he'd feel again, and now she was racing off to god knows where w/ his brother of all people, but there was also the feeling of danger, it was nipping at him, telling him he must act, and now, but why? and for What? he Didn't understand What the hunch meant, and he Didn't expect Harley to know either, she was as confused as him

she shook her head-well we cant just sit her and expect something big and bag to come along and take our mind off things, you hungry Sam?'

he looked up at her suddenly, then shrugged to answer her question-'I Don't know if I really want to eat at the moment'

she nodded understanding-'how bout coffee then?'

he considered it, then nodded-'sounds good'

_So what's the deal you made" Dean asked as they drove down the road._

"Nothing special" she said as she kept her eyes out in front of here.

"How much you getting" he asked

"A quarter of a million dollars" Peyton replied though she didn't look at Dean when she answered

Dean raised his eyebrows shocked "must be something special if the price is that high" Dean said

"it's old news for me. Someone wants it but I'm not going to give it to them" Peyton said turning her head to look at him smiling devilishly

"how the hell are you going to do that?" Dean said his voice had a hint of panic in it

"Easy I have a plan" she said

"care to share to the class Pey'"

"not if it's going to work" she said

Dean raised his eyebrows now really confused he shifted in his seat to sit up better in an uneasy way" ask me why I don't fell so comfy with those words?" Dean said

**Harley drove both her and Sam to star bucks, they had compromised and agreed that they could take her car instead of the impala, give deans baby a little rest, she pulled into a parking spot that was close to the store, but not so close that someone who just happened to be around could look in snooping and see the gun sticking out from under the back seat, the car had only the two front doors instead of four, so you had to result in climbing over the front seats to get to the back, no that hard if you really were good at it, Harley had tried w/ some effort to push the gun from view, but it had refused to even budge, she had scoffed, threw up her hands in defeat and got out of the car muttering something like 'dam thing', Sam had grinned in amusement and had to put a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing, once inside, they sat at one of the unusually high tables and ordered a coffee for each of them, they sat waiting**

Harley sighed-'I hope no one sees that 12 gage, if they do I'm toast'

Sam was still grinning-'its What you get for not putting in the trunk like I told ya'

she raised an eyebrow at him-'yeah take out a 3 foot long 12 gage shot gun in front of a Starbucks where everyone can see it, including the people n the road just to put the dam thing in the trunk, that would have worked'she was getting sarcastic, and it wasn't even 9 am

but Sam knew she Didn't mean any harm, was only teasing, so he gave some back to her-'yeah, works all the time for me'

she raised her other eyebrow at that, now she was amused

**a waiter had brought them there drinks, apparently he must've thought they were friends instead of looking like some kind of couple, after all it was a boy and girl sitting together at a coffee shop having a few rounds together, but this waiter Didn't think so, he had that ruggedly handsome look about him, tawny brown hair that was slightly short and gelled, w/ brown eyes, he gave her a charming smile, and seemed to only look at her when he spoke**

waiter-' so What can I do for you today?'

the tone of his voice suggested a double meaning, but she Didn't acknowledge it

Harley-'what's the specialty today? Danish? donut?'

Sam looked at him as if waiting for the man to give him his attention for at least a second, he obviously was hungry too, now, but the waiter kept his gaze on Harley, and Sam was starting to get annoyed

he was still smiling at her-'the Danish are good, but how bout a nice chocolate Sunday, w/ cream maybe? we never had it here before but there's a first time for everything'

Sam cleared his throat to let the guy know that he was here to, but the waiter took no notice of him, Harley looked at him for a minute, his name tag said 'Mike', slightly buff, not as much as Dean but close, he had a slight southern accent, but he was probably learning how to control it, he was tall, about deans height, she wondered What had prompted him to think she was available, she Didn't feel available

she smiled sweetly to him, that offer had sounded like it had a double meaning too, she was sure Mike had a different idea of What the special was today,so she Didn't encourage him-'the Danish is fine, apple'she looked to Sam-'Sam, still not hungry or What?'

only then did Mike notice Sam was at the table too, let alone n the room, Sam gave Mike a forced smile and considered the small menu-'same for me, but make it two'

Mike's lips twitched for a moment, he wasn't really smilling at Sam, his was forced to, but he Didn't falter it, nodding and giving Harley one last grin, he trailed off toward the back to get there food

**Sam raised his eyebrows at the retreating Mike then to Harley-'he seems to like you'**

she chuckled-'yeah, him and practically every other guy iv come across, w/ you as the exception, I can never remember you ever looking at me like that Sam'

Sam huffed, amused, then shook his head-'yeah me neither, so...I'm guessing this means you and Dean are...involved?'

he was serious now, she got into the same mode-'I Don't know actually, to tell you the truth, I'm confused, and I hate being confused'

Sam looked puzzled-'well you like him don't you?'

she shrugged-'depends on What you mean'

Sam-'like, or like-like?'

she shrugged again-'I really don't know Sam, I think it was just a terrific roll in hay, great time, now we move on sorta thing, it wont last'

Sam considered this-'you never know Harley, anything could happen'

'not to me'

'but it could'

she sipped her coffee-'well I wont let it'

_They came to a woodsy place...there were trees here and there and a lake not far off with a bridge that looked like it was on its last leg._

"Stop here" Peyton said pointing to a place where she wanted Dean to pull over. They got out the car and glanced around at their surroundings.

"Alright...uh you stay here okay?" Peyton said to Dean her voice had taken on a tone of anxiousness and nervousness which didn't go unnoticed by Dean which made him more uncomfortable

"Peyton what's going on?" he demanded

"Nothing alright just stay here" she asserted her self trying to mask any nervous emotions and she took off down the dirt path.

Peyton walked a couple of yards before wheeling around a bunch of trees then Gordon popped up making her jump and force a gasp. "Jesus!" she said

"on time as always" Gordon said ignoring the fact he practically scared her to death. He had a suit case in his hands that was leather like and looked like it could hold a quarter of a million dollars.

"that it?" Peyton asked'

"Yep Where's Dean?"

"Back there just past these trees. He doesn't no anything"

"Great" he said and handed her the suitcase and took off in the direction Peyton came from and pulled out a gun.

Peyton watched him go before running off in the other direction

Dean was leaning against the GTO fiddling with his fingers waiting for Peyton to arrive

"Dean Winchester" Dean lifted his head to the familiar voice to see his ears weren't messing with him. He saw Gordon with a gun pointed at him. Then in a spit second gunshots were fired and Dean crouched to the floor. Moments later he realized he wasn't shot he felt around his body to see he wasn't He looked to Gordon, the gun falling out his hands then him collapsing to the ground. Then Peyton came into view lowering her gun

"Lets go" her tone ruthless

Dean walked over to her angrily "you set me up!" he yelled

"Look I'm sorry alright" she said

" your sorry?" Dean scoffed "I've seen you do some low things but this.. it takes the friggin cake Pey'!"

"Again terribly sorry but unless you want to really get shot I suggest you run cause Gordon's getting back up!" Peyton screamed and took off running Dean looked back to see she was right and then took off after her. They ran yards having gunshots fired at them but missing. Soon they came to the bridge and began to Run over it. But as they ran they soon fell through it.

_They water had a fast current washing both Peyton and Dean along the shore. They coughed like there was no tomorrow._

"Son of a bitch" Dean coughed harder they lied on their backs. Dean trying to wipe off the excess water

they slowly but surely got their breath back panting heavily

"I'm going to kill you" was the first words he said but Peyton didn't blame him.

"Go right ahead" she said breathlessly She sat up and began to squeeze the water out her hair "I think he was wearing a vest" Peyton said

"you think?" Dean said angrily "What is wrong with you Pey'?" "You would sell me out like that?"

"I needed the money okay. Besides I had no intentions of letting anything happen to you I would never do that" she said

Dean sat up "You know what we have to get out of here before Gordon finds us"

"not just yet I have to get the money. I hid it behind some rock. Come on" She said getting up

"Screw the money Pey'!"

"Easy for you to say! no come on!"

"oh no I'm getting the hell out of here"

"What ever" Peyton said storming off

It took Dean seconds to have him realize he'd be stupid to let her go by her self so he got up and ran after her

"they got the money without any meeting of Gordon. They went to go find her GTO but it was gone. Peyton bitched what seemed like hours to Dean before he got her to start up the road on foot with him.

**Sam furrowed his eyebrows-What do you mean Harley?'**

again w/ the shrugging-'I'm 25 freaking years old Sam, I wont let myself get attached to your brother so its lets have fun for a night, then we'll say our goodbyes in the morning, I aint one for saying long goodbyes ok?' she looked as if she suddenly thought of something-'and what about you and Peyton? you two hit it off pretty quick from What I could tell'

Sam chuckled at that and looked out the window, he let his gaze settle on the charger, wondering-'I'm like you when it comes to Peyton, I really Don't know. I mean she is a beautiful girl, but I cant help but have the feeling that she wont be around much longer, so I'm worried about getting attached like you said about you and Dean'

she nodded, then looked up in time to see Mike walking strait up to the table w/ their small breakfast, the minute he noticed her looking at him, his face broke into a wide grin, he set the Danish on the table in front of them, then straitened up

Mike-anything else? Some dessert later maybe?'

Harley smiled and raised her eyebrows, amused-'you and dessert, I'm gessing you don't get enough of it'

Mike make a soft look as he kept his gaze on her-'sure don't ma'am'

she could feel herself starting to blush, but her face wasn't warm so she could tell she wasn't, she averted her eyes from Mike, it shouldn't matter if she starting back to dating again, her and Dean weren't a serious pair, so he should be ok w/ it, and besides it wasn't his decision, What she should do w/ her life, but Dean would be hurt, maybe even devastated if she just left him like that, after all, he'd been her first, obviously things weren't over yet, she looked back up to Mike, smiling-'I'm sure you don't sir'

Mike waved off the remark-'Mike will do ma'am'

she gave a mock salute, her signature-'yes sir'

the gesture made him laugh a little, then he turned to Sam, the forced grin was back-'so, um, are you her brother?'

Sam raised his eyebrows, but Harley gave him a stern look that Mike Didn't notice, so Sam nodding, he was forcing a smile too-'yeah, something like that'

Mike nodded too-'really? Cool' he turned back to her-'so what's your name?' there was that charming smile again

'I'm Harley'

he smiled, surprised-'your shin' me? you get named after a bike? That's so weird, in an awesome sort of way'

she laughed-'well I had weird parents, in an awesome sort of way'

Sam was looking at her now, confused, What was she doing w/ Mike?

**Sam cleared his throat, Mike noticed this and turned to him w/ raised eyebrows-'something wrong sir?'**

Sam-'yeah we need to be heading back'

Harley looked taken aback-Sam we haven't even started eating yet and your already to go? What gives?'

Sam-'I no, but remember we had that thing to do today? The thing mom asked us to do for her? Remember?'

he was gesturing w/ his hands, trying to tell her he just wanted to go, and the BS story he was giving her was just to ward off Mike, Sam seemed to not like the guy, but Harley Didn't want to be rude, still, she Didn't want Sam made

she gave an apologetic look to Mike-'sorry Mike but Sam's right, we did promise to help my mother w/ something today, dam arthritis, its gets to ya real bad when you finally get, at least that's What she says'

Mike looked a little hurt, but he Didn't show it, he nodded, reached out to take the Danishes w/ him, but Harley stopped him

'don't worry, we'll take those w/ us, I still want to eat Sam'

Mike nodded grinning, then let Harley take all three Danishes and wrap them up in a napkin, she started reaching in her pocket for her wallet, but Mike stopped her

'its on me, don't worry about that'

she looked at him confused-'are you sure?'

'sure as ever' his smile was back to charming

she nodded thankfully and got up, Sam did the same, he walked around the table to head for the door, Harley gave one last look to Mike, she held out her hand for him to shake, which he did, while dropping something in her hand, she looked down confused, but he mouthed something to her about reading it later, it was a piece of paper, she nodded, said thanks for the snack and followed Sam out the door

_**Annemarie removed the cell from her knap sack pondering on whether of not to call Peyton sure she could easy get her out but the last time she had seem Peyton she hadn't made a good impression Peyton never took well to children she dialed her number finallyPeyton pick up your phone dam Peyton pick up Annemarie was in the bathroom doing this she didn't need to be caught she didn't need another punishment ones like "go stand in a corner" or wax the wood floors" she needed out and Peyton came to her mind she couldn't get out alone she had been caught way to many times**_

_**Harley was stuffing her wallet back in her pocket as she came up to where Sam was leaning against the car  
**_  
**'Sam, what's the big rush? why did you want to leave so bad?'**

he shrugged, thought for a moment-'I think Dean and Peyton should've been back by now, don't you? I mean it was just a quick favor, it shouldn't have taken so long'

she knew that wasn't the real reason, he obviously hadn't liked that Mike was hitting on her when she wasn't even sure about her and Dean, but she decided to let it go-'What do want me to do? go after them or something? Sam we don't even know where they went, Peyton wasn't really spilling the 411 on that'

he sighed, and got off the car-'then What should we do'

'I Don't know Sam, I guess we'll just have to wait until we get wind of where they are or try to find them ourselves'

_"So we really didn't get the chance to talk before..." Dean said trailing off_

"That's because we didn't know one another" Peyton laughed Dean laughed along.

"Guess it just happened that way" Dean said

"Yeah" Peyton tried squeezing more water out her hair. their bodies were drenched in water and they shivered here and there

"So um-have you-you know" Dean said Peyton looked to him knowing what he was trying to say but he could never get the words out

"I've been fine Dean. Not Vampire Peyton" She said

"That's good" Dean said

_Peyton felt a vibrating feeling in her jeans. She pulled out her cell and gave a laugh "Well I'll be damned" she said surprised that it was working which reminded Dean of his and then took his out to check. Peyton then picked up the call "Sawyer" she greeted_

_**its Annemarie so I know ya hated me but I need some help you know breaking out of ware I am and I thought you could help ill pay you I swear" Annemarie said almost pleading**_

**Harley tried deans cell for What seemed like the fifth time, she cursed out loud when it went strait to voicemail again-'What in gods name is he doing that makes him not answer a ringing cell phone!' she redialed again**

Sam was pacing a little at the trunk of the car, he stopped to lean on it w/ his elbows-'beats me, but its nothing good, he always answers his phone'

Harley cursed again, voicemail, not even a chance to ring, she shoved her phone into her pocket, feeling the not in there, then took it out, she unfolded a yellow sticky pad note, it had the waiters full name and his number, Mike dale, he had good handwriting for a guy, she smiled to herself for a few seconds before turning serious again and stowing the not back into her pocket, she leaned against the car and sighed in irritation

'this is hopeless Sam, they could be in danger'

'we don't know that'

'yeah, well there's still a chance they are'

'we need to find out first'

'how? we don't even know where there at and the phones are pretty useless at this point'

'well we could try tracking the GTO cant we?'

Harley felt her spirits lift for a moment, but sink again-'we could, if we had some info to track it by, and we Don't know a thing about that car'

'waiting it is?'

'waiting it is'

they leaned against the front of the charger, hands in the pockets of ther leather jackets, waiting

_Peyton had a puzzled look on her face as the girl spoke but then her facial expression changed to an annoyed look once she remembered who the girl was. It was the little girl that kept following her around every time she came to the orphanage to make a deal with the head of the place. But when she said she had something to give to her in exchanged that had peeked her interest._

"State what it is." She said

_ok well I know you like gold so ill give you my cross its really old so its got to be worth something" Annemarie said "look its a prison here no freedom all work hell I'm a girl I just want to have fun" Annemarie said desperately_

_Peyton take her desperation into consideration nor felt any compassion for the girl but the necklace she remembered looked antique and was sure to be worth something. "Alright...I have a plan expect me..." she looked to Dean and put a hand to the mouth of the phone to speak to him. "How long do you think it'll take to get back to the hotel?" She asked_

"not long hurry up so we can call Sam and Harley to let them know our state and to pick us up" Dean said

"oh right" She said and went back to her phone "I'll be there As soon as I can" Peyton said and hung her phone up.

"And that was?" Dean asked

"another Deal" Peyton said handing her phone to Dean

Dean shook his head laughed. Then started to dial Sam's number. It rang...

**Harley took out her phone again and dialed deans number, it went strait to voicemail again, this was really starting to piss her off, she wasn't in the mood for technical difficulties, she dialed again, hoping this time it would go through, she was starting to get frantic**

**! its not working! it just keeps going to voicemail! Now What?'she'd thrown up her hands in defeat after that last call, now she looked at Sam pleadingly**

he shook his head, he was worried too-' I Don't know Harley, my phones dead, I just checked it, that's why iv been hoping you could reach him'

Harley felt even more helpless now, she sighed-'just great, we cant reach him through my phone, your phone is dead, so now were just going to have to wing it'

Sam shrugged-'there's nothing else we can do'

Harley shook her head, huffing slightly and stared straight ahead, she was looking at the shop, not particularly, but it was something distant she could let her eyes settle on while she thought of a plan, just as she did this Mike emerged from the side door of the shop, slipping his arms into a leather jacket, from What she could see, a gun was strapped to the inside of the jacket, she scoffed

'maybe he could help us'

_Dean heard the tone dial signaling that Sam' phone was dead "Alright" he said to himself then began to dial Harley's number..._

**Sam looked at what Harley was talking about and immediately shook his head-'no way, he doesn't even know us, so what makes you think he could help us?'**

'the 9 I saw strapped to his jacket. What else?'

Sam shook his head-'that doesn't really mean anything Harley'

'it does now' she got off the car and strode off toward the spot where Mike was standing, he Didn't see her coming, and this gave her time to survey their surroundings, it was just the three of them, so no one would pay much attention to them, she looked to see the car that was behind Mike, his obviously, it was a early 60's muscle car, Camaro, blue w/ a white racing strip going along the length of it, impressive, he was a classic car fan, but that Didn't matter at the moment, the minute he realized she was approaching him, the charming smile was back

'did you want that dessert after all? fraid I cant it now I'm off the clock'he gestured to the building behind him

Harley smiled, waving off the subject of food-'I no, its just I thought maybe you could help me w/ something? if that's ok I mean'

he looked her over and grinned-'I'd love to help you'

no blushing Harley, she was practically scolding herself, but she Didn't let What he said go to waste-'great! see the thing is I need to find someone, a friend'

Mike considered that for all of two milli seconds then nodded, seeming pleased-'sure thing'

**Harley wasn't answering the phone and it was pissing the out of him...Peyton looked at him and laughed. Dean the shoved the phone into her chest  
**  
_"Take it easy sugar" She said and stowed her phone back into her jean pocket_

"She isn't answering and it's pissin me off"

"Peyton laughed...then she Gasped! "You-"she said and began laughing Dean looked at her

"What?" he asked

"You stole her innocence" She laughed Dean knew immediately what she was talking about and knew how she found that out.

"You mind staying out my head?" He asked as if he didn't feel bad about it already

"how old is she?" Peyton asked

25 why" he asked

"And she never lost her-" this made Peyton laugh harder

"I don't find anything funny. I do recall a certain girl at a party with a handsome guy in the BAck seat of a 69 impala" He said

"Funny" she said

**Sam and Harley followed Mike in the charger, he'd told them to come to his place, he'd said something about having a up-to-date computer set at his house and that he could track the president if he just had the right stuff to go by, Sam had snorted mentally when Mike had made that statement, they guy was really trying to impress Harley, and doing a good job, the minute Mike had said that she'd practically started jumping,..well not exactly, but her face had lit up and she had said 'that's perfect!' so now they were headed to the house of a complete stranger and Harley was ok w/ it, but Sam wasn't, if she was involved w/ Dean she shouldn't be encouraging this Mike guy, it just wasn't right, they pulled up behind mikes car, his house was one story, but a very well paid for one story house, it looked neat and clean Sam had to give the guy some credit for choosing to live in a place like this, he was obviously a professional man, they got out and Mike waved for them to come inside, Harley and Sam went in w/ Mike and he led them into a back room that was stock full of any kind of technical device you could think of, but Mike was showing them one in particular**

he gestured proudly to a small silver metal box-this is the ultimate at home GPS, it can track as well as give directions, I should be able to find your friend using this'

Harley smiled gratefully-'awesome, and thanks for doing this for us Mike, appreciate it'

'no prob' there was that smile again

Sam had to resist snorting at that-'ill just...let you two work this whole thing, I'm just going to...check out the rest of the house' he was backing up slowly while talking

Mike nodded-yeah sure, knock yourself out, we'll just get this thing up and running, then we'll get cracking'

Sam nodded and went into the living room, the place was well kept Sam thought

_**Peyton folded her arms the wind sending chills through her body. Dean had noticed but there wasn't much he could do. But it was her fault why they were like this. She got them into a mess they led them into falling through the floor of the bridge into water. But he couldn't help but feel a bit concerned. he then wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
**__  
"whoa, whoa, whoa..." she said removing Dean's arm_

"I wasn't trying to come onto you or anything"

"yeah I know but I don't need your help" she said now putting distance in-between them and Dean understood perfectly as to why

"your scared Pey' I know that. But a simple trying to help warm you isn't a sign of vulnerability"

"I'm not taking that chance" she said  
  
_Dean exhaled slowly not seeing how he could reason with her. Every time he did she would always win_


	3. Somethings Never Change

**Mike had pulled up a chair next to Harleys, he had gotten it as close as possible w/o getting in her bubble, he'd figured she was about 23 or 24, she was gorgeous girl, and he couldn't help but love those blue eyes of hers, but that guy she was with, Mike had a feeling that they were just friends, no type of relation, but he wasn't going to ask, it Didn't seem like his place to get ask her about her personal life, at least not yet, he barely knew her**

Harley was punching away at the keys of the computer, hacking into systems in a way that her father had taught her over the years, she knew all his tricks by heart, and when she paused Mike would give her a tip on what to do next, she could practically feel his breath every time he spoke, and it was anything unpleasant, she just took that evidence to realize that he was very close to her, she Didn't let it get to her though, he must be very interested if he was getting this close

Harley sat back-'ok What now?'

Mike sighed, relaxed-'now your going to scoot that tail of yours over and let me take it from here'

_They walked on in what seemed like forever. They were both getting agitated. Dean needed to say something he was never quiet like this and he had a feeling Peyton was reading his mind._

"you're nosy you know that" Dean said

Peyton looked back to him and couldn't help but smile "sorry" she said

"So mind telling me where you've been the last, what, 3 years?" Dean said

"Around. Doing my job and paying the price" she said

Dean raised and eyebrow "sounds fun" he said

"as much as getting the kicked out of you" Peyton said

"so you've gotten in a bit of a mess?" Dean asked

"yeah but nothing I couldn't handle

Dean gave a half nod. "Huh" he said

**Harley rolled her chair over and Mike scooted in front of the computer to take over, when he did that there legs were practically touching, but she Didn't acknowledge it, he Didn't even seem to notice, but she could tell he did**

Mike- so now, all we have to do is plug in the phone number, and we should be good from there'

Harley whistled-'wow, all that w/ a sim card? That's pretty amazing Mike, how'd you get all this stuff?'

Mike seemed pleased w/ her reaction-ebay mostly, a lot of people say that that website cant be trusted, but I took a chance and look where it got me, all this' he gestured to all the equipment in the room

Harley nodded, looking around, then she sighed and looked back to Mike- uh dude, do you realize that your leg has been rubbing mine for the past half hour?'

Mike made an innocent expression-'no I haven't'

she chuckled and rolled her eyes-'yeah, sure you haven't'

Mike laughed-'alright, yeah, I have noticed, but that's only because its been me doing it'

she nodded, understanding-well, I'm not sure its a good idea for you to be doing that, you see...the friend were trying to find...he and I sort of...have a partnership going, not a relationship, but a partnership, and I don't want trouble to come because you find me attractive, don't get me wrong I think the same about you, but not as much, its just I Don't want to ps some people off is all'

Mike nodded, understanding, he looked at the comp, it had brought up some coordinates of Dean and Peyton's location, and in record time, he looked back to Harley-'its ok, I figured you weren't really into the whole flirtation thing, I just thought it wouldn't hurt to try, you know?' he was still smiling, but it was a reassuring smile

Harley nodded-'thanks Mike, appreciate that'

**"you think Harley and Sam will be mad when we get back?" Peyton asked**

"Maybe. I mean us four, we don't know where we stand with one another at this moment...you know?" he said looking to her  
  
_"I know what you mean" Peyton said. "One nighters aren't the worst" she said_

Dean didn't answer though. He knew she was right and she knew he knew. Then he looked once he felt her punch his shoulder playfully. "Why do all you girls do that" he asked chuckling

Peyton just shrugged her shoulders. She felt her clothes were still wet, the cold wind not helping as is breezed by.

_**Mike nodded-'wait you mean to tell me you two aren't that involved?'**_****

Harley had no idea why she was spilling herself to this guy, but she was-'I Don't know, we haven't talked about 'us' we just...so far...had the ONE night'

Mike-'oh, you mean he was your first?'

she nodded-'yeah, and now I'm paying for it, my emotional status has kicked into overdrive'

Mike laid a hand on her shoulder-'don't beat yourself up about it, he Didn't hurt you did he?'

she shook her head

Mike-'well you see, and then you shouldn't be worried right?'

she considered this for a moment, thin nodded smiling-'yeah, I guess so, thanks Mike'

he gave her the charming smile again-'my pleasure'

Sam walked into the room, seeming a bit impatient-'found them yet?'

Harley looked up at him-'sure did, and in seconds, thanks to all this high tech stuff Mike has'

she was looking around the room again, Sam did the same but w/ little interest-'yeah, so Harley, can we go now then? And find them?'

he pointed to the door behind them, Harley nodded-'yeah we should be hitting the road, thanks again Mike'

Mike nodded and got up from his chair just as she was-'anytime, you know if you ever need anything, don't hesitate the call'

she nodded, shook his hand real quick then said good bye before turning on her heel and heading for the door, she stopped at the door and waved a quick goodbye, then headed out the door w/ Sam in tow, Mike wondered if that was the last time he would see Blue Eyes

_**Annemarie was scared to come out of the room she was in the overseer was outside the door and she knew for stealing the phone she would get it she needed out and fast she decided to call Peyton again.**_

Peyton felt her phone in her pocket vibrate again. She took it out her pocket looked at the ID and rolled her eyes but answered "What?" she said annoyed um hello Annemarie said shyly um its me again you know the punk kid anyway I'm bout to get it how soon can you get here"

"Your going to have to be a bit more patient alright I said I would get there as soon as I can. Now as for you about to get it I couldn't careless. Next time think twice about breaking the rules sweetheart" at that Peyton hung the phone up

_**Sam told Harley the directions and she followed going by the coordinates that Mike had given them, the place was in the middle of no where and Harley was sure that Dean and Peyton were in some kind of trouble, they had to get there fast**_

_**Annemarie herd the woman knocking and realized she would have to face the music and opened the door "what the hell were you thinking stealing from me "the woman yelled had hold of Annemarie's arm Annemarie was tiny for being twelve Annemarie rolled her eyes**_

"ok what ever I'm giving it back chill out grandma"Annemarie said

"watch it missy "the woman sneered

_"That little girl is annoying the crap out of me." Peyton said_

"who is she?" Dean asked

"A little pest that we have to go pick up."

"Is she the person your making a deal with?" Dean asked

"yeah...she has a necklace, I want it and in exchange we get her out of some orphanage" Peyton said

"interesting" was all Dean could say

"my legs are friggin killing me" Peyton complained seconds later Dean laughed

"you want a piggy back ride or is that to vulnerable for you?" he said

Peyton laughed at his mocking but she shrugged her shoulders. Her legs were hurting a bit bad and she was actually considering the offer

"yes, no" Dean pushed

"Alright" she said

Dean smiled and hoisted her on his back "light as a feather and still as a " Dean said

"Hey!" Peyton laughed. She could be a bit uptight and that just fit so well. They walked on

**Harley floored the charger, the road they were on now was strait w/ no turnoffs, so they were pretty well off, she steered the car offroad, Sam had the coordinates on a gadget that Harley had found in her trunk and was helping her find the spot that Dean and Peyton were supposedly at, they came to a bridge that looked extremely run down and old, a glance at it told her that there was a large whole in it, somebody must've fallen thru it, Harley stopped the car and her Sam got out together, they began searching for Dean and Peyton**

_Peyton was laughing hard as Dean tried singing. They were on the road so far from the place they were almost killed by Gordon. But she knew she wasn't going to stop Dean and soon joined in on his little moment._

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**Harley started to shout very loud for Dean and Peyton-'Dean! Peyton! are you here!? guys!'**

Sam had joined her in the shouting-Dean! Dean where are you?!'

they were at the bottom of the bridge near a high current river, they both walked along the side of the river looking for Dean and Peyton

'Dean!'

'Peyton!'

'DEAN!'

'PEYTON!'

_"You cannot sing" Peyton laughed_

"Hey you hear that?" Dean asked her silence fell between them as they listened attentively

"I don't hear anything" Peyton said

"thought I heard something. Whatever" Dean began to sing again

Sam felt his throat going hoarse, he was sure that Harley felt the same

**Sam-DEAN!**

Harley-PEYTON! ANYONE HERE?! GUYS!

Sam-I don't think there here Harley, they've probably gone off somewhere'

'no we've got to keep trying, just keep following the river, we'll find them Sam'

Sam-'if you say so, DEAN! PEYTON!'

they kept calling out for the other two

"_Stop!" Peyton screamed as Dean spun around "you're going to drop me!" she laughed_

"have I ever dropped you Pey?" Dean said

"No but there's always a chance" She said

**Harley couldn't yell anymore, her throat was dry and she had to stop for a few minutes to rest, Sam stopped to so that she wouldn't get left behind**

Sam-'you ok Harley?

'just peachy'

'your throats dry too huh?'

'Completely, I need water bad'her voice was getting a bit raspy from her dry throat

Sam nodded-'yeah me too'

he noticed that Harley was eyeing the river water

'your not thinking, what I think your thinking are you Harley?'

_Soon their laughing was interrupted by gun shots "Holy crap!" Peyton yelled Dean immediately put her down and there, coming down the road closing in on them was Peyton's GTO with Gordon shooting out the window._

"Son of a !" Dean yelled and they jetted

**Sam couldn't believe it, she'd actually cupped her hands to drink the river water**

'ugh, Harley couldn't you wait until we got back to the car?'

'hey, your thirsty too aren't ya?'

'well, yeah'

'well do you want to walk ALL the way back up there to get water then walk ALL the way back down here?' her sarcasm was creeping in

Sam looked behind them at the distance they had come, and back to the spot they were at

'no way in hl'

'then drink up Sammy'

he had no choice but to

"**Several shots flew past them before one hit Peyton in the shoulder. She cried out in pain before hitting the floor.**

**"Peyton!" Dean yelled He hurried to help her to her feet and begin to run.**

They ran and ran with all their strength. Peyton couldn't feel her vampire instincts kick in. "this isn't going to end well" Dean said to himself. They ran into the trees. Running over leaves and branches from trees.

**Harley and Sam ducked as the shots came again, then they noticed the car racing toward them, it was Peyton's GTO, w/ Gordon of all people behind the wheel**

'what the hl is going on here?!' Harley

_As they ran they saw Sam and Harley "Run!!" Dean yelled at them. The GTO followed them and was gaining more speed. But then Dean got another idea and Headed for the river._

Harley understood deans plan immediately, she took off after him yelling at Peyton and Sam to follow, seconds later four bodies dove into the icy river water, fighting to gain control and swim against the strong currents, and they were powerful currents, Harley found herself getting swept down stream

Peyton screamed the pain was killing her wound. Dean grabbed her "Pey' hang on" Dean said

"What happened?" Sam yelled as he swam

"Gordon shot her!" Dean yelled as he tried to swim with Peyton in one arm. She buried her face in his shoulder so the other two wouldn't see her Vampire teeth

"don't bite me Pey" Dean said

**Harley came up to the surface coughing and sputtering, only to be swept away and down under once again, she felt light headed and knew she was drowning, but it was no use she couldn't rise back up, and the current was too strong, then she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her up, whoever had a hold of her was very strong to withstand these currents, she found herself drifting off into unconsciousness, the strange man gently dragged the girl away from the river, he laid her carefully down unto the bank and started giving her mouth to mouth, she was almost gone, but he knew better the minute she stared sputtering and coughing that she was going to be ok, but she wasn't opening her eyes, she was still unconscious, the strange took this opportunity to press his lips against hers again, he started kissing her, but stopped immediately when her eyes lazily opened then he acted as if he was still giving her mouth to mouth, and quickly stopped**

**'Mike? What are you doing here?'**

Mike was half laying on her w/ his leg in b/n hers, his upper body was hovering over hers, Harley felt his weight and tried not act rude about his practically crushing her, he looked at her concerned

'I saw you and some other people take a swamp dive into that river so I jumped in to save you! What the he were you thinking Harley?! do you realize you almost drowned!?' he looked very serious and angry, but it was the kind of anger that came from being scared to death

Harley coughed a little to get the excess water out-'I'm sorry if my 'save-my-own-a' move made you think I'd lost my mind! but if you were being chased by a psycho in a speeding car, you'd jump in too!'

Mike looked taken aback-'someone was chasing you?" he sounded worried now, his voice had a hint of panic in it

**Peyton and Dean were once again washed up on the shore. "Peyton?" Dean said coughing. He was laying beside her. She seemed like she was out cold but soon her eyes flickered open. She looked right to Dean. "you okay" Peyton only nodded "okay" he said**

_Dean got up to his feet "SAM!!...SAMMY!...SAM!!" His eyes roamed up and down the water shore when he saw a body laying a far and knew it was Sam. Dean ran as fast as he could to his baby brother. "Sam! you oaky!" he asked frantic_

"Yeah" he was on his back panting Dean sighed and relief helping his brother to his feet. "Where's Peyton?" he breath

"Pey's down there. Where's Harley?" Dean asked

"I don't man" Sam said

"you lost her!" Dean yelled

"well it was hard to keep and eye on her when I kept going under Dean!" Sam yelled

"you know what just go find her" Dean said

"Why don't you?" Sam said

"I have to go watch Pey" Dean said

"I can dot that"

"no you can't now do as I say" Dean barked and went back to Peyton

_Dean went back over to Peyton who was now sitting up straight "Don't come closer" she said_

Dean stopped in his tracks "Let me help"

"There's only one way you can help me and that's me biting you so just stay there" Peyton said

Peyton took in deep breath, her eyes closed, and concentrating. Soon the teeth detracted and she sighed. "man" she breath. She held a hand to her wounded shoulder and got to her feet  
  
Dean slowly walked back to her. "Lets go find Harley" Dean said to Peyton to wanting to talk about her teeth. Peyton nodded and followed after Dean

**Mike was still leaning over her-'who was chasing you? what happened?'**

**Harley coughed again-'I was chased, I took a swamp dive, you saved me, and now I'm lying on a riverbank drenched to the bone and extremely cold, what do you make of that?'**

Mike smiled and laughed a bit-'alright, alright, you don't have to get cocky we'll save the questions for later'

Harley sat up, causing Mike to back up and let her get to her feet-'you still haven't answered my question Mike, what are you doing here? I no for a fact you weren't just driving by and happened to see me'

Mike shook up and dusted the mud off his pants-' I don't know, I sorta...followed you here. thought **maybe you could use some help'**

Harley swept the hair from her face and eyes-'well thanks for the rescue, but now I have to find my friends'

Mike nodded-'sure, ill help'

Harley shook her head-' no, no way, you've helped enough and I cant repay you for it if you keep up w/ the volunteer work'

'its ok Harley, I want to help'

she considered this, wondering why she should let the man get more involved w/ her life, then shrugged and nodded-'fine, but lets move, there probably ahead of me'

Mike nodded and followed in step behind her, it wasn't that he was a little uncomfortable w/ walking next to her, he just loved the view was all, her watched her hips and dire sway w/ the rhythm of her walk and wondered what else was amazing about her

_"Dude wait up" Dean called to Sam. Sam stopped in his tracks and waited for them to get to him. He looked to Peyton and smiled faintly "you look like hell" he said Peyton laughed which almost seemed like a sob_

"Shut up" but she couldn't help but smile

They three of them walked on and soon saw Harley with..."

The three of the furrowed their eyebrows at the person beside her thought Sam knew it was. "What the hell!" he said under his breath and walked up to the guy "you mind tellin me what the hell you're doing here!" Sam asked rudely

"Who's this?" Dean asked

"Some guy from the diner" Sam said

"I know him" Peyton said hate evident in her voice

Harley walked up to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder-'easy sugar, your harrasing my rescuer, I don't like that'

Sam looked confused, looking from Mike to Harley-'you mean he save you?'

Harley nodded-'almost drowned like me trying but he managed, so don't make the celebration for him short lived'

Sam took his hand off of Mike, Mike looked a bit startled but that didn't keep him from glaring at Sam

Sam's voice sounded full of anger-'what the h are you doing here?! are you stalking her now!?'

She stared at Mike god she hated that guy. Stole over 85 grand from her a year ago. He was a jerk. She didn't say anything to the others. He wouldn't be with them long so there was no reason to."Idiot" she muttered

Mike looked more startled now, but quickly hid it, his own anger was rising-'dude chill, I was only trying to help that's all'

Sam-'seems like you love helping only HER' Sam gestured angrily toward Harley w/o taking his eyes from Mike

mikes voice was rising now-'look man, she was drowning, I jumped in to save her, THATS IT!'

Sam was furious now-'still doesn't explain why your here MIKE' he said mikes name w/ a snarl

Mike took a step back and held up his hands, he didn't want to fight this taller guy named Sam, it wasn't worth it-'hey, whoa, alright I thought she mite need some help tracking down her friend so I followed the coordinates I gave you guys and saw the whole river dive once I showed up, god honest truth'

Sam didn't answer, but was still glaring, he had a feeling that wasn't the real reason Mike had followed them here

Well _Mike _you saved her so how about you just go. I'm sure she'll be fine now" Peyton's temper was rising to but she knew how to control it.

Sam gave a nod. Dean wasn't like the fact that he was here either but what could he say. Maybe their night together didn't mean as much to her as it did for him. Especially since it was Harley's first time, which made it even more special.

"So Mike how about you go" Peyton said

Harley sighed irritated, someone saves her life and the rest of them act like the guy was trying to man handle her, she knew that Mike liked her, but she didn't want to be rude, but the way Dean was looking right now, made her shiver inside, he looked upset, and a little...hurt?

'guys, I have an idea, lets celebrate my life still going by an exchange of hands b/n Mike and Sam, no fighting guys please, I just got out of a bad current and I'm completely drained, just a hand shake then we go our separate ways, got it?'

"Gladly" Sam said sarcastically but would do anything to get rid of the guy. Mike shook his hand and with a fast shake they took back their hands

"See ya Mike" Peyton smirked

Harley looked to Mike pleadingly, hoping he would understand that this was nothing extremely personal, she mouth 'sorry' to him, he nodded, not saying anything, muttered 'cya' to her, then left, once he was gone Harley rounded on Sam

'wus that necessary, I mean come on the guy saved my life, he didn't try to end it. look I no what he was doing at the dinner, and at his house, but I flat out told him 'no', so why did you treat him like he was the scum of the earth Sam? Why?"she couldn't believe him

"Because your suppose to be with my brother. You know that! I know that! Hell I bet even Peyton knows that!" Peyton then scoffed "Not now Peyton!" Sam yelled to her but didn't look back at her knowing she was going to say something sarcastic and make him laugh. "That's why. And if you got your head from cloud 99 you would realize that!"

"Dude, Sam it's no big deal. If she wants to be with him there's nothing I can to about it. Though I thought last night had meant something guesses I was wrong" Dean said

Harley scoffed, shaking her head, unbelievable-'the only one w/ the problem right now Sam is YOU. I just said that I told Mike 'NO' but apparently you weren't listening to me, just like you NEVER listen to anything I have to say, and I mean REALLY LISTEN, not just act like you are and nod and say 'oh really' at the right times, but if that's how you feel about things then fine, I guess your all walking home'

she shoved her way past Sam, walked strait by Peyton and Dean, feeling all of them staring at her, she stopped to make one last retort

'oh and Dean, if you wanted us to be an actual 'US', then tell me, don't just make me think I'm another 1 night stand to you, which is what happened'

she turned on her heel and left them to chew on that tidbit for a while, she wasn't turning bac now

"_What a bit-ch" Peyton said_

"Takes one to know now doesn't it Peyton" Sam said turning to her

"I don't know you tell me?" She bit back

"well you two shut UP!" Dean yelled and then gather his thoughts and ran after Harley

"Stupid you got him mad" Peyton said

"lets just follow I don't want to walk back" Sam said

"She's going to give us a ride. She won't let me bleed to death right?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders

**Harley walked fast, too fast, and made it back to the bottom of the bridge in record time, she saw the slope her and Sam had climbed down to get to the river, she fought her way up and managed to make it to the top w/ what very little energy she had left, she stopped to catch her breath for a second before strolling over to her car, taking her keys out while doing so, and getting in the drivers side**

_Sam and Peyton went as fast as they could they could see Dean practically running to catch up with Harley "Poor guy" Peyton said_

"what were you and Dean doing down here in the first place

"it's nothing" Peyton said

"right" Sam said knowing there was more to the whole thing but if he pushed she would probably get pissed. Besides he didn't know whether or not hey were like that yet. "your shoulder okay?"

"hurts like a " Peyton said

** Dean practically clawed his way up the slope, he'd seen Harley do it, and copied her moves, he was drenched, cold, and knew that this time his phone wouldn't be working anymore, not after another dive into the river, he tore his way to the top and once he reached it, it was to find a very serious answer to the question 'she wouldn't actually leave us here?', Harley was backing up the charger and was now starting to pull it forward ready to use its full speed, Dean couldn't let her get away**

'HARLEY STOP! HARLEY! NO BABY GET BACK HERE! HARLEY STOP!'

**Peyton and Sam hurried up the steep slop hearing Dean's desperate plea for Harley. Sam was supporting her up as her arm was making her weaker. "Crap" she muttered and pulled from Sam **


	4. Different

_"I'm fine I can stand on my own" she said__**  
**__  
"Now that's funny you look like your about to collapse"_

"I'm Fine" she asserted

"your stubborn" Sam said

"for good reasons" she said

They brought their attention back to Dean and the runaway Harley

Dean was breathing heavily now, he reached in his jacket pocket to pull out his phone, dead, just as the thought, he stowed it back and ran a hand thru his hair, cursing himself under his breath, he started walking toward the direction Harley had gone but reality hit him hard and he cursed himself again for thinking he could somehow chase after the car, he was exhausted and couldn't go any further, he looked at the tired Sam to the injured Peyton

'looks like she was being serious about leaving us to walk back'

**Harley wasn't exactly speeding, but she seemed in a hurry to put some distance between her and the others, why she wasn't sure, she just didn't feel like having someone around at the moment, she needed some time alone, to think**

**hm...well I hate her that's for sure." Peyton clenched her teeth she could feel the teeth trying to come back. But it was inevitable. She clamped a hand to he mouth. "I'm going to kill her!" Peyton yelled pissed that her teeth were now showing. She was so pissed she didn't care that Sam was now staring at her his jaw slightly dropped  
**  
_"Oh come on Pey'" Dean said Peyton looked like she was fighting a major battle not to bite one of them_

"What the f-" Sam said

"yeah..." she trailed off cause that's all she could say to Sam's reaction

"shut up before I bite you" Peyton said more annoyed

"your a-"

"Vampire?" Peyton said finishing the sentence

"Yep" she said

"Sam just step away from her" Dean said

Sam did so but couldn't help but gape at her. Peyton began to laugh finding this all to funny. She was pissed and she couldn't help but laugh.

"there's no stopping this one" she said and then took a knife out of her pocket and with one swift move she knocked Sam out and threw Dean to the ground getting on him "That necklace...it makes your blood...powerful...can't ignore" she said

Dean was groaning on the ground she knew she didn't kill or bite when she needed blood but...Then Dean yelled in agony as Peyton took the knife and cut through his shirt and impaling his skin so that it bleed a fair amount bled through and she stared at it as if she was a little girl getting the very thing she wanted for Christmas. She kissed and licked the blood which pained Dean

**Harley had this nagging feeling like something was wrong, she didn't need to think, she needed to talk, talk to Dean, she slammed on the breaks and brought the car to a sudden stop, then w/ reflexes she'd learned from a few good years of street racing, she shifted gears and spun the car around, she headed back to the spot where she'd last seen Dean, pleading for her to stay, the look on his face had said enough, she floored the charger and headed back**

**Dean arched his back as she nipped at the wound. She was too strong to get off to do anything to get her off him. She grabbed the knife and cut along his chest again. Dean groaned "son of a "**

_Peyton had thrown the knife and went back to the taste of the blood. Licking and kissing every trace of it. She wanted more and the necklace was drawing her to want more. She kissed up to his neck and then something she had never done before she dug her teeth into his neck_

"PEYTON!" Dean yelled. He knew she had never done this before. This wasn't the first time she had done this to him but he hadn't had the necklace on at the time and she was able to pull her self off him.

The wound on Peyton began to heal, the bloods doing. Dean struggled to get his hands to her face to pull her from the hold she had on his neck. "Come on Peyton" he groaned It was no use and he knew that he should get the necklace off him. He grabbed his chain and ripped it from his neck and threw it. Peyton however kept going. Dean could hear the sound of a car coming that was unmistakably Harley's. He had to get Peyton off him before she came. Harley would think first then ask questions later. He didn't think she'd hesitate to shoot. Every second Peyton sucked the weaker he was becoming but he was determined to get her off. He then grabbed a hold of her neck and began to choke her. Peyton was forced to let go.

Dean tightened his grip on her throat. Peyton felt as if he could break her neck off..

Harley saw deans life threatened, imagined a life without him, and ran forward to help, she grabbed a hold of Peyton's back shirt collar and threw her off of Dean, Sam got up from where he was laying on the ground and ran over to help

Peyton hit the ground breathing heavily. She wiped her mouth that was dripping with blood. She looked up at Harley, Dean and Sam.

Dean pressed a hand against his neck to stop the blood. He stared at Peyton as he got to his feet. He then groaned at the pain the bite was causing.

Harley noticed the blood on deans neck and ran to him, she'd never been scared in her life, she'd thought she'd almost lost him-'Dean baby, you ok?' she started fussing over him, and Dean let her

he winced a little as he talked-'I'm good gorgeous, just a little scratch'

she shook her head and took a hold of his hand-'you better let me help you with that' Dean allowed her to take him to the charger, she pulled out a first aid kit from the trunk and started to clean the wound, Dean watched her as she did so, facinated by those blue eyes of hers

Sam walked over to Peyton, still on the ground-'hey, are you alright?'

"I'm fine" she said getting to her feet. She tried her best to wipe off the rest of the blood on her face.

"Your a vampire" Sam said

"No " she said she looked away so he wouldn't see her tears build in her eyes.

"But how. Your not even pale, you stand in sunlight for several minutes-"

"Can you be quiet" she retorted

"I'm just trying to understand what-"

"I'm half alright!" she cut him off with her annoyed tone. She looked at him now. My fiancé attacked me one night after I came home from a hunt. Left me with a scar." Peyton turned and revealed a vampire symbol that seemed as if it was carved with a knife. "Pinned me to the floor, cut me, and did something. All I know is that I am a vampire. Though I don't feed off of blood only when I'm-"

"Vulnerable" Sam finished

"you catch on pretty well" she said

Dean stared at her while she cleaned up her mess of gauzes and anti-bacterial wipes, she wasn't looking at him, not even close, but he had a hunch that she was close to tears, he grabbed a hold of her chin and made her look at him, he'd been rite, she was close to tears, her eyes were glossing over, he stroked her hair w/ his other hand-'its alright baby, I'm still here'

she shook her head, and sighed the kind of sigh that came before someone cries-'but you were almost gone, Jesus Christ Dean you scared the living crap out of me!' she tossed a gauze to the ground at that last statement

he grabbed a hold of her shoulders-'look, we need to talk'

she gulped, that was what she had been wanting earlier, but now...she wasn't so sure that was a good thing to do-'no Dean, we don't need to talk, there's nothing to talk about'

deans lower lip twitched, he looked hurt, but he didn't put the blame on her, she was the victim in this whole thing

Peyton pressed a hand to her forehead. She could feel a damn headache coming on. "You okay?" Sam asked once he touched her cheek she hit it away. Sam looked taken aback

"don't touch me" she snapped

"What's wrong with you?"

But she didn't answer. She walked over to the side of the road and picked up Dean's necklace and made her way over to Dean and Harley.

"Here" she said softly holding the necklace out to Dean

Dean put his game face on and smiled while he took the necklace from Peyton-'thanks Pey' he put it on, feeling slightly weighed down-'you alright Peyton?'

he noted the blood on her left cheek and the redness on her neck from him strangling her

"Just fine...you know" She tried to smile her best back to him but it was heard "how are you?"

he forced a smirk and nodded-'great, a little bitten up, but I'm goodhe was only being sarcastic to lighten up the situation

Harley forced a smile for Peyton's sake, she didn't want the girl to be involved in her personal problems, it just wasn't rite-'so Peyton, everything ok now?' she'd known about Peyton's slight vampirish side, but never had the heart to spill the news without her 'ok', so she'd kept it to herself-'do you need blood still? cause if you do your going to have to settle for cattle blood, human bodily fluids are kind of on the red tape side here'

Peyton however found their tactic to lighten the mood was a bit insulting. "No..."She replied Dean stopped smiling knowing she hadn't found it any funny "I'm sorry though" "I guess secrets come out sooner or later. Not in the ways you expect or want but they do" "Sorry you had to find it out that way" She directed to Harley

Harley shook her head and waved the situation aside-'don't sweat it, I'm not mad or anything, I was actually letting you make the decision on whether or not you wanted them to know, I didn't want to rat out on you and ps you off' she shrugged her shoulders

Dean looked a little embarrassed, he rubbed his neck wound-'its ok Peyton, its nothing serious, I mean you cant turn me by biting me, you know that'

"I do. But I still hurt you. So I'm apologizing" She said

Sam walked over moments later "I think we should get out of here" He said Peyton didn't look at him but kept her eyes on Dean. She couldn't believe she was feeling ashamed of looking at Sam. She didn't want anyone to find out about her and how Harley could even tell was beyond her.

"I need a ride if you don't mind" Peyton said

"Right to that girl at the orphanage" Dean said remembering

Peyton nodded. "So you think you can give me a lift"

"What do you need from some girl in and orphanage?" Sam asked

Peyton exhaled annoyed and turned "New secret; I'm a mercenary" She said

"Was" Dean corrected in a stern tone

"was...but I'm back" Peyton said looking to Dean

"your a pain in my " Dean said

"I just- this is my last one okay?" She said to Dean who didn't look to happy with it. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the passengers side of the charger and got in.

"So can you" Peyton asked Harley

Harley nodded, giving a sympathetic smile-'sure thing, just tell me where the place is ill take you there' she went over to the drivers side and got in, Sam was still behind Peyton, there was so much he wanted to say, he just didn't know where to start

he scratched the back of his head-'so..uh...you going to ride in the back seat? Well since Dean and Harley are both piled in the front, I guess it's kind of obvious'-he felt embarrassed talking

"Come on" was the only words he got from her. She didn't even look at him. She simply answered and walked to the charger. Sam felt like punching something. His annoyance grew and he wanted her to talk to him as much as he wanted to talk to her. he just didn't understand why she wouldn't. Though they had just met they still connected in this strong intimate way. But he knew how he was with his feelings. he always wanted to talk and was annoyed when the one person he wanted to talk back wouldn't speak. He walked to the charger and got in.

"Alright we have to drive south to Bisbee Arizona" Peyton said once Sam got into the car "there's an orphanage there" Peyton said

Harley fired up the engine rite when Sam was settled in the back seat, she looked in her rearview mirror, Peyton and Sam both were staring out the window as they drove toward their destination, but she noticed that every once in a while Sam would cautiously over at Peyton, as if he expected her to say or do something, but since she never did he would turn back to the window and sulk, Dean was in no better situation, he stared strait ahead and never once turned her way, some inner voice was screaming from her for him to at least glance at her, but that never happened

Harley sighed loudly, the silence in the car was unbearable-'so this orphanage...is it a newly or has it been rotting for a while?'

Dean shook his head and snorted-'that shouldn't be what's important Harley, what's important is the second chance those poor kids deserve, I mean it isn't there fault they been tossed aside like crap' he wasn't trying to be rude to her, but he felt this was the only way to get her talking

she didn't look at him, but wasn't silent-'second chances cant be handed out if there was never a situation involved in the first place, its only when someone gets hurt that second chances can be given out, but there are exceptions depending on who was hurt and why'

this double sided conversation was somewhat confusing to Peyton and Sam, but they could tell immediately what the problem was

Dean raised his eyebrows and glared at her-'oh so you don't think the kid should be respected, I mean it wasn't his fault he was born'

she rolled her eyes, but still stared strait ahead-'of course its not the kids fault, if anything its the parents fault, unless she was forced into a situation of rape because some 'popping his head in' stranger thought she was attractive'

"it's in it's right state as for the caretakers of the children they're a bit crazy. Strict, loud, annoying...poor bastards" Peyton said Sam knew she was referring to the children as the poor bastards and if arguing was going to get her to at least talk to him then he would argue.

"Show a little compassion Peyton" He said

"why I'm not the one stuck in that hell whole, they are. So I could careless" Peyton said

"That's cold you know that?" Sam said

Peyton simply shrugged her shoulders and continued to look out the window.

"Guess you really are a demon" Sam muttered

Peyton knew what he was trying to do and knew he didn't mean it so she simply shrugged her shoulders again.

Dean raised his voice a little-'oh, so if she was raped why didn't she say anything? I mean does she want to go for the rest of her life with that kind of secret, if it was you I would've hunted the poor bt3rd down and beat the holy living crap outta him!'

now she looked at him-'well it was me! And what did you do when you found out? accused me of being some kind of sex starved , you and Sam both!' she glanced back at Sam for a second and glared at him

Sam looked taken aback-'well you didn't exactly tell the guys to pi off when he kept hitting on you!'

she snorted and rolled her eyes-'that's because I'm not a cold hearted person; I don't find it funny when I bring someone to there knees just for the h3ll of it! But apparently the two of you are ok w/ crap like that!'

"Hey that's the way we were brought up. Our dad brought us up that way and I'm not ashamed" Dean said Sam nodded "you have a problem with that well you can blow it out your cause my dad was a great person and he taught us well" Dean Spoke He felt utterly insulted.

"Oh calm down you two. If a guys hits on her who cares it's flattering alright. Just cause were with a guy doesn't mean they own us. I see no harm in what happened to Harley though I don't favor the guy" Peyton said

"And why's that!" Harley said "Was it cause he didn't hit on you" Harley snapped

Peyton scoffed "Please stole money from me"

"oh boo who" Harley said

Harley scoffed at Dean-'this has nothing to do w/ your father, in fact its all about you!she pointed at him for a few seconds-'your father was a good man, he taught me things too, in case you haven't noticed he was practically my family too!' she stared ahead again-'and yes, Peyton's rite, its a little flattering when a guy hits on you cause he thinks your hot, so Sam you can get off my case about that!' she glared at him in her rearview mirror

Sam shook his head-'well you could've been more clear about being w/ Dean instead of giving mike the wrong idea!'

she shook head-'well Dean could've been more clear about me being w/ him at all instead of giving ME the wrong idea!'she jabbed her finger at herself

Peyton was now enjoying the argument the 4 of them were in. A little controversy was what she was craving. This was like a movie only if she had some popcorn. "Harley, you lost your virginity to him for crying out loud he's not going to wave you off like your nothing."

Dean then pointed a finger to Peyton "listen to her she knows personally" Dean said

Peyton shook her head "stupid" she said

"Wait? You two-" Sam said looking back and forth to Peyton and his brother

"all night" Peyton replied hoping to make the situation worse

Harley shook her head-'believe me that's what they all said, every last guy who tried and failed to get me in their sheets told me that, all that fake 'I love you don't you love me?' and "this will prove how much you mean to me' I've heard it all, so what makes you think that didn't pop into my head the minute I realized what me and Dean had just done, that's why I never let a guy go 'there' w/ me, because of that love tidbit they feed you to get you there'

Dean was confused now-'but if you were so protective about your innocence, why'd you let me have it?'

she shook her head, tears stinging her eyes-' I thought you'd be different'

he placed a hand on her shoulder-'I am different Harley, you just never gave me a chance to prove it" Sam looked to Peyton "don't tell me your the least bit shocked" Peyton said

"Guess I shouldn't be. What girl hasn't Dean slept with" Sam said

"That's the spirit Sammy" she said and laughed

Sam didn't find any of it funny. She wasn't even taking how he felt into consideration. For some reason she was pushing him away and if that's how it was going to be then what more could he do

"whatever" he said and slumped the seat and went back looking out the window.

Peyton felt horrible but she decided to not say anymore. There was no point in hurting him anymore than she had. She took to looking back out her window

Harley looked at him w/ tears in her eyes-'well what can you offer me? besides good sex' it wasn't something she should've said out loud, but at the moment that didn't matter

Dean chuckled-'well, can you except a boyfriend and girlfriend thing and we'll see where it goes from there?'

she gave him a watery smile-'sounds good'

Dean smiled too and leaned forward to give her a peck on the cheek, he felt so much better now

Peyton decided to keep to the window. Reading Sam's mind let her now each time he looked at her, which only made her uneasy. "This is going to be a long car drive" she said before letting her head fall back on the cushion of the seat. "oh and Harley we need to stop by a shop that sells suits I need to buy one so I can pull off the social worker look and what not" Peyton said

Sam looked at her "you going to bust the girl out of the orphanage?"Sam asked

"That is the plan" Peyton said She turned her head to look at him and smiled

Harley looked in her rearview mirror-'you need a partner in this Peyton, I can help' she kept her eyes on the road but glanced at Peyton every now and then to see what her reaction would be

"I don't need help" Peyton said

Dean rolled his eyes" Pey' let her help you. I mean what harm can come from that?"

"I'm sorry were you just there when I was feeding on some guy? Oh right that was you" She mocked

" Pey' you'll be fine and what better way to pull this off than with a partner?"

"Fine, guess your right..."she rolled her eyes but not to offend Harley just mad that Dean was right leaving her defeated

Dean smiled self righteously

Harley shook head laughing-'her nose is probably already sore, so I'm guessing you don't have to rub it more Dean' she looked at him then grinning w/ an arched eyebrow-'she doesn't have to have me along, I was just offering, but I am on your side about her needing a partner'

Dean smirked and chuckled-'yeah your probably rite, what about you Sammy? Your the geek-boy of the four of us, why don't you go w/ Peyton instead?'

Sam scoffed-'I'm not sure that Peyton would want ' Sammy the geek-boy' along for the ride'he kept his attention on the landscape outside the window, not once looking at his brother

"geek boy?" "sounds kinky" Peyton said Sam looked at her. She had that bright smile on her face that always caught his attention

"Laugh all you want" he said

"don't mind if I do" Peyton said "but you know I could use the help" She said. Sam gaped at her for a second before speaking

"you going to be a " he asked

"you going to be annoying?" she asked

Sam laughed and sniffed "alright, I'll come" he said

"alright" Dean said

Harley had to stifle her laughter as they pulled up to the men's warehouse-'alright you two, ill leave you here to get your fittings done and what now while Dean and I scope the local area...while eating some good food for a change' she grinned at him

Dean laughed, and shook his head-'I feel sorry for you Sammy, your stuck w/ Peyton for a while, alone, must be h3ll'

Sam scoffed and looked at Dean-'ha-ha very funny Dean'he got out of the car, Peyton doing the same, she gave a last knowing look to Harley and winked, Harley laughed silently and nodded

_once the two were out Harley pulled back onto the road and headed for the checkers she'd seen on the way into town_

_"Alright Sam I say your a navy blue suit wearing guy so lets look for that color" Peyton said as they entered the store_

"oh no no no. your not picking out my suit"

"no I am. We have to look the part"

"there's nothing wrong with black" Sam said

"that says FBI all over it. It just doesn't fit" Peyton said

"I can pick out what's best for me" Sam said Peyton turned into him

"I'm more experienced so what I say goes" she jabbed a finger into his shoulder

A clearing of a throat came and they looked to see one of the stores employee's "Can I help you two?" The lady asked

"yes, dismiss yourself from my presents. I was having a conversation with my partner and you so rudely interrupted" Peyton said

The words Peyton spoke made her sound of the high class she was brought up in and sounded a bit snooty. Her accent helping increase the manner in which she spoke.

"Truly sorry. The way you two are dressed I would have never guessed you were..."

"Detectives, back from a case thank you" Peyton said

"Right, so what will it be" The employee asked

"One wine color suit a with blouse. And a navy one for my partner." Peyton said

"follow me" the employee said

**Harley went thru the drive thru then parked the car into a spot next to the suit store, she and Dean ate like they were starving**

'god you've got to try these fries, there awesome'she popped a few in her mouth making that kittenish moan that made deans' blood boil

'you keep that up I'm gonna drag your a to the nearest hotel, and besides'he took a bite of his double cheeseburger w/ bacon-'the fries don't beat the real deal'

she laughed and took a bite of her sandwich, moaning again, this was good-'that's tru, but the fries are still the best next to that McDonalds you wanted to go to, looks like checkers has them beat'

'yeah, but Mickey D's has a dollar menu'

'so?'

'So? Cant beat good food for a dollar'

'cant beat good food that actually is good food Dean' she sipped her coke, eyeing his figure from her spot in the drivers seat-'were you serious about dragging me off?'

Dean looked at her and smirked-'what makes you think I was joking?'

_The employee founded the outfits they asked for, got them fitted and ready to go. "that will be 450.00" the employee said handing the bag that Sam then took from her_

Peyton pulled 1000 from her back pocket and handed it over "keep it" she said

"Thanks" Sam said to the lady

"Come on" Peyton said

They got out side when Peyton spoke "alright there's a hair dresser down the street but first we have to clean up..." she looked around and soon spotted a gym. "That should work. Gym always have showers lets go" she said

"you're really going all out with this aren't you" Sam laughed

"oh yeah" she said

They walked to the gym

**Harley crumbled up the paper her burger had come in and tossed it over her shoulder-'I'm stuffed, you?'**

Dean rubbed his stomach w/ one hand and put his trash in a bag w/ the other-'close to it'

Harley laid her head back after taking a sip of her coke-'I feel good rite now, like care free good, makes me feel all fired up and ready to go...as soon as I digest all that grub'

Dean laughed-'yeah as soon...as we digest'his eyelids were growing heavy and his voice soft

Harley sighed contently, she was getting tired too from all the food she ate-'yeah, after we...' she drifted off, her head lightly resting against her shoulder and the seat

Dean used the last of his energy before sleeping himself to scoot over and pull Harley against his side, he rested his head against the top of hers which was on his shoulder, then drifted off himself

_Peyton had to sign them up for a 3 year work out plan but she put them under false names and what not. They got into the shower area and she peeled off her shirt to reveal her black bra. Sam watched her as she let it drop to the floor and got to unbutton her jeans. "I know what your thinking and it's against the gym rules" she said_

"you follow rules" Sam said in a tone of disbelief

"You got a point" she said "but we don't have time. We've wasted enough as it is" she said

"right" he said

Sam pulled off his jacket and his shirt. Peyton couldn't help but eye his toned muscles once he took off his shirt. "so you sure you want separate showers"

"Yep" her voice squeaked she hurried in the shower not sure if she would be able to control her self if she stared at him any longer. she took off the rest of her clothes which Sam saw as she threw them out of the shower. Soon heard it go on. Sam shook his head and got into his own.

**Harley woke after a 10 minute nap to find herself w/ her face against the deans neck, which was a cozy spot to be, she snuggled a little closer to him, he didn't move, just made a noise deep in his throat from the movement, then settled back into deep sleep mode, Harley closed her eyes, sighed contently, and tried to relax so she could sleep too, soon she was drifting off again**

_Once they showered off Sam had gotten out before her and dressed. Peyton stuck her hand out and spoke "can you hand me the towel?" she asked Sam walked over to where the towels were and handed her one. Peyton wrapped it around her before getting out. "Alright" she said and then noticed Sam in his suit "oh sexy" she joked Sam laughed She walked to the bag and pulled her suit out. She slipped on her underwear and then let the towel fall "oops" she said before going back to the bag and pulled out her bra and put it one. Sam had one brow raised. Peyton slipped on the rest of her clothes "alright lets get to the dresser, you could do for a trim"_

"oh no your not touching my hair"

"of course I an' the dresser will"

"no one is"

"Sam please it's needed alright so suck it up"

She walked out Sam scoffed and followed after her

They got out side "let me call Dean so he can have Harley come get us. The dresser should be almost done when they arrive." Peyton pulled out her phone waiting for Dean to answer...


	5. Will

**Dean jerked awake at the sound of his phone ringing, he pulled it out of his jacket, squinted at the name, and answered it, his voice sounding tired'yeah Peyton?' He swiped his hand across his eyes and looked at the time on the radio, they'd been out of it for half an hour**

**"you can come get us will be at the hair dressers just a block away" she said as Deans voice came on the other end**

**Dean cleared his throat-'sure thing, ill get Harley up and we'll head down there now'**

_"Alright" Peyton said and hung her phone up "lets go sugar and don't worry I won't let them do a Lex Luther on you" Peyton laughed_

"you think your funny?" He said

"it's curse" she said "come on" she grabbed his hand and pulled him to their destination...

**Dean hung up his phone and placed it back into his jacket pocket, he looked down at Harley, he really didn't want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful rite now, but he knew that Peyton and Sam were counting on a pick up in a few minutes, Dean gently nudged her awake, she groaned a little and opened one eye then the other, she looked up at him sheepishly**

'wake up gorgeous, time for a pick up, the loved birds will be at the salon getting a makeover, its time to go'

Harley rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes-'now Dean?'

'yes Harley, now, come on'he scooted slowly back to his spot in the passengers side, but kept his hand on her shoulder so she wouldnt fall over from being so tired, Harley fired up the engine, yawned, stretched while the motor warmed up for a few seconds then put the car into gear and headed for the salon

_Peyton stood watching as the dresser washed, trimmed, and blow dried Sams hair. Her hair and make up was done and she was enjoying the faces Sam made as pieces of cut hair fell to his shoulders and his hair. They were the cutest faces. He'd pout, roll his eyes, or exhale sharply every time he saw a piece of his hair fall. She giggled each time._

Once the dresser was done blow drying he spoke "Alright sweetie" the dresser said to Sam which unfortunately was a guy. Peyton laughed "you look absolutely fabulous" He said taking the cover off him Sam eyes widened at the comment but Peyton only laughed. Sam got up and straightened his suit. "You sure are lucky Miss. To have such a sexy guy" he said to Peyton. Sam went red and pointed to the door urging Peyton to get them out of there. Peyton held back the laughter. "Now that will be 34.00 dollars"

Peyton handed him the cash and then felt Sam grab her hand and pull them out the Salon. "I'm going to kill you" he said

"you do that" she replied they stood there waiting for Dean and Harley

_Harley gaped as she pulled the car up to the front of the salon, she started laughing, was that really their Sammy?_

'oh my god Sam is that you?' she heard deans surprised voice next to her, she could tell he was just short of laughing his a off at his brothers new look

Sam rolled his eyes-'ha-ha Dean, very funny, absolutely hilarious, can we just go Harley? I'm itching to get away from this place' he climbed into the back seat  
  
Harley had a hand partially covering her mouth, when Peyton walked around to get in on the other side of the car she looked at her w/ an amused expression on her face, both girls were trying so hard not to laugh

once Peyton was inside and seated-'alright, lets hit the road and show the world Sammy's new haircut'she grinned at him from the rearview mirror, Sam just rolled his eyes and snorted, Harley laughed

As they drove on Peyton felt a hand hit her knee. Her instincts were to look a Sam "you look beautiful" he said

"thanks" she replied She moved closer to him. She fidgeted with a lock of his hair. Sam then brought his lips to hers; bringing her into the lip lock he'd been wanting. But she then pushed him away and cleared her throat.

"Sam you're going to mess up my makeup" she said then pulled out a mirror and lip gloss. Sam felt slightly embarrassed but cleared his own throat

"it was worth it" he said Peyton laughed.

Sam felt she was playing the hard to get card and though he didn't mind it much he felt they were past that.

Harley pulled into a spot in the parking lot of he orphanage-'you mite wanna hurry w/ the make up thing Peyton, were here, you guys ready for this?'she turned in her seat to face Peyton and Sam

Peyton was working to fix the make up she was wearing, Sam looked unhappy about something, and Harley didn't have to look far to figure out what was bothering, it was kind of obvious

"Yep" Peyton closed her mirror and stowed away her lip gloss "ready" she asked Sam

"I don't have a choice now do I?" Sam said annoyed

"true" She said and got out the car

"I can't stand her" Sam said and got out the car. Peyton pulled out glasses from her pocket and put them on. She looked to him...

Harley leaned out of her drivers side window-'what time do you think you'll be done? I figured me and Dean could scope the locals, try and see if there's a hunt to do'

Peyton turned to look at Harley to answer "about an hour I guess"

Harley nodded "alright well I'll call in an hour to see if your ready then" Harley said

"Okay"

_Sam opened to door and Peyton walked in. Before following after her and waved to Harley and his brother who did the same._

"Alright we have to go to the sitting room. Most of the girls stay there with the caretaker so lets head there" Peyton said

"Yes boss" Sam said

Peyton raised her eyebrows and then turned into him "do you have a problem with me Sam"

"AS a matter of fact I do" Sam snapped

"and what's that?" Peyton retorted

"Tell me what we are? What we have? Cause I'm confused as hell. With your mixed feelings. You pulling me closer then pushing me away and it's pissing me off"

Peyton knew he was right. She didn't mean to do this to him but she was confused as much as he was. "Look can we talk about this later" she said

Sam exhaled slowly and ran his fingers through his hair "yeah" he said Peyton nodded then took to fixing the mess he made with his hair when he ran his fingers through his hair. There...now come on" she said

**as soon as Peyton and Sam had disappeared thru the doors Harley had put the car into gear again and pulled onto the street**

'put your game face on Dean, were working now'

'do we really have to? I mean, why not take a break, you look like you need it, I know I do'

she raised her eyebrows at him-'I'm sure you know exactly what you'd be doing during that break too'

Dean smirked-'well I have an idea' he eyed her figure from his spot in the passengers side

Harley chuckled-'oh h!t, that reminds me, we need to find a hotel to crash in'

Dean cleared his throat-'uh yeah, that part slipped my mind'

Harley laughed-'oh I'm sure it never once popped into your head, am I rite Dean?'

'always'

'ok then, follow me'

'always...well it would be kind of hard not to do since I'm riding w/ you'

she laughed again, leaving it at that, she pressed on the gas a little, heading towards the east side of town to find any motels that mite be lurking around a place like this

_They walked down the hall to where to sitting room was and walked in. The caretaker stood up and greeted them. "How may I help you" she said in the utmost gracious tone a bright smile on her face. "Yes, um I'm looking for Annemarie. I'm Peyton Davis and this is my partner Jared Padalecki" Sam raised an eyebrow to the name "were her social workers and we have found her father" Peyton said_

"you found him?" the care taker repeated

"that is right." Peyton replied then Annemarie came in from another room and noticed Peyton right away and smiled brightly. She approached the side of her caretaker.

"Ana Marie this is Mrs. Davis and Mr..."The care take had trailed off not knowing how to say Sam's false last name

"Padalecki, rolls off the tongue" Peyton said

"Right, They're here cause they have found your father " the caretaker said

"Really?" Annemarie said

"Yep and he wants to meet with you for the afternoon. It will be supervised so there we'll be nothing to worry about. There will be a court session held within the next week so" Sam said

"Okay. Ana go change into something better and get going" the caretaker said

Ana nodded and skipped away.

Sam and Peyton looked at one another then back to the care taker

**Harley parked in front of the first hotel she'd spotted, Dean eyed the place for a few seconds then raised his eyebrows**

'are you serious?'

'you got a better idea of a place we could stay? iv checked in a pay phone phonebook, the next hotel is miles away, on the other side of town, and from what I can tell that place is more fruity then this one'

'yeah sure that I could understand, but this...'he gestured helplessly to the building in front of him, he scoffed-'its got 'gay' written all over it, I mean who paints there hotel pink?'

Harley laughed-'I don't know, maybe it was the fuzzy pink hippos that were attacking you in your sleep a couple nights ago?' she had a knowing look on her face and was grinning amused, she was referring to the night Dean had taken her innocence, he'd been mumbling in his sleep about pink hippos

Dean gaped and started pointing at her in an attempt to make himself look fierce-'if you so much as...I swear if you tell Sam...how'd you know?'

she laughed again, then started mimicking deans sleeping state-'don't let them get me Jed; I swear jethro let them out not me! Don't let them get me Jed!' she waved her hands in a 'I'm so scared' motion and laughed again

Dean was at a lost for words, he stammered warnings at her-'don't you ever tell Sam, god I swear if you do...I will...'

she turned to face him, a fierce but amused expression her face-'you'll do what Deany-boy? Send your hippos out to get me?' she made a freaked out expression-'oh my god the hippos are coming! and there playing 'Pink' by Aerosmith! That's there theme song!'she fell against the seat laughing

Dean slumped in his seat, placed a hand over his eyes and was muttering to himself-'..son of a b!th, if Sam hears about that he'll never let me live it down'

Harley took a breather and laid a hand on his shoulder speaking in a calm and reassuring voice-'relax Dean, I wont tell him or Peyton, or any other person, it'll just be between me and you'

Dean scoffed-'it'd better, cause you know how I get when I'm angry, you wont like me when I'm angry'he did a hulk act that made her laugh again

she held her side catching her breath-'alright enough already, lets do this thing'

the got out of the car and walked up to the front desk of the hotel

_Annemarie had come back down dressed in a different attire "alright lets go" Peyton said_

Sam nodded. "Ana you best be good" The care taker said with a stern tone

"When am I not" Ana replied with a bright smile

"Well nice to meet you and she should be back before 6:00pm"Sam said holding out a hand and shook the care takers. Peyton did the same and soon they made their way outside.

"did you really find my dad?" Ana asked

"No" Peyton said bluntly

Ana frowned and was obviously disheartened. She then took the necklace from around her neck and handed it to Peyton. Peyton stowed it in her pocket.

"You can't be serious Pey?" Sam said Peyton looked to him and gaped. He had just called her Pey' and the only person that ever did that was Dean

"its payment" was all she could say

"She's a little girl" Sam said

"mind it" Peyton said" any way well...perhaps you can do for some good food Ana. We have an hour to kill so I guess we can head to a restaurant" Peyton said

**the desk clerk looked a little agitated at being taken away from his mid after nood soap opra-'can I help you?'**

Harley nodded-'yeah we need to rooms please, on w/ a king size and one w/ two queens'

the clerk rang up the price for the rooms-'how long do you plan on staying w/ us?'

Harley considered-'at least through the week, we'll probably be heading out again on Friday'

the man was confused-'you running from something or just on vacation?'

Harley furrowed her eyebrows-'neither, were just passing through'

Dean cleared his throat and took out his wallet-'well since we got that cleared up, how much for both rooms?'

the clerk rang up the price for an almost weeks stay-'that'll be 123. 43, and that's including tax, I'm guessing your paying pretty boy' the clerk noted the wallet in deans hand

Dean just scoffed and pulled out some twenties-'yeah, guess I am, keep the change' he stowed his wallet into his back pocket while Harley took the two keys from the clerk

the clerk eyed them both with suspicion-'you two better look after yourselves, its not safe here'then he returned to the room where his soap was airing

Harley put Sam and Peyton's key in her jacket pocket and headed to her car, Dean in tow, w/ their room key in her hand-'whatever the h3ll that meant, guy sounds like a loon, a day at the asylum would do him some good'

Dean sighed-'I don't know Harley, he may be a bit of a psycho, but I don't think he's out to harm people'

'yeah maybe not' she opened the trunk of her car and threw Dean his bag, which he caught, she took out her own and closed the trunk-'well, I guess me and you will fetch your beloved impala tomorrow, rite now, lets take a breather'

'lead the way'

_The three of them got seats and ordered their food. Sam and Ana talked but Peyton kept to her self and her food. She felt Sam take the liberty of rubbing her knee and trailing up her leg which she immediately pushed back down to her knee. An hour was almost up and Peyton was itching for Harley to call so they could get out of there._

_Harley threw her bag onto the bed she'd be sharing w/ Dean, she placed her hands on her hips-'ok, you have house rules for you and Sam when it comes to your car Dean, the whole driver picks the music thing, well were gonna have some house rules about hotel rooms'  
_  
**Dean let his bag drop next to hers on the bed-'such as?'**

'don't try anything fun and intimate when there are other people in the room, wait till they leave'

'good so far, what else?'

'don't hog all the hot water, if it gets bad we'll start taking showers together'

'well I was kind of hoping we'd do that anyway, but keep going'

'there's only one bathroom here, so I'm a girl and I probably am gonna need it more then you'

'understandable'

'also, I know that you went through a short period phase where you got sloppy just to p! Sam off, but that wont work when your sharing quarters w/ me got it?'

Dean chuckled-'yeah, I get you'

'questions?'

'Yeah, I've got one'he went over and pulled her to him-'how long before I can get you where I want you? I mean after we pick up Sam and Peyton and that kid there picking up'

Harley hugged him for a few seconds then gently pushed him back-'soon as we get them back here'

'well then what are we waiting for?'

'to call them'

'already on it'he took out his phone and dialed Sams number

**so this is um strange for me ill be right backAnnmarie said and headed for the bathroom  
in a few minutes she was back at the table**

_Peyton watched Ana go and come. She had an eyebrow raised at the little girl but seconds later she was back to her food. Sam watched as she separated the food so they wouldn't touch though she hardly even touched it._

"how come you didn't eat everything"

"Side affects Sam" She said and gave him a knowing look

Ana furrowed her eyebrows "Side affects to what?" she asked

"Mind it" Peyton said then her phone went off and she answered it. "finally" She said

"For a girl that suppose to have these high class manners How come you never say hi?" Dean said

"I don't know" she said

**Dean cleared his throat when Peyton had picked up on the other line-'you guys ready to head back, Harley found a hotel, its kind of fruity but its the only one in town'**

_"its a matter of how you were raised like did your parents leave ya like mine or daddy not love ya enough?"Annemarie asked her realizing she sounded rude she apologized "sorry bout that"_

_"Yeah...um we'll be outside the diner not far from the orphanage" Peyton said_

_Sam looked at Ana as Peyton was on the phone. "don't apologize she's a bit nasty sometimes" he said the his head jerked forward as Peyton hit him in the back of the head for the comment and talked on with Dean_

_"oh ok but I shouldn't be rude, especaly with someone who dislikes me" Annmarie said to him_

_'alright we'll be there in a few, just hang tight' he hung up and grabbed his jacket-_'lets go gorgeous, time to pick up the love birds'

**Harley laughed-'yeah, and what charmingly sweet love birds they are, come on lets go'**

the headed out the door back to the charger, piling in and taking off once again

_Peyton hung her phone up and pulled out a 50 and placed it on the table "lets go" she said scooting Sam out the seat so she could get out. She took to walking out by her self. Sam mouthed sorry to Ana before going to walk after Peyton. Ana in tow._

_"alright so time to meet the other partners in crime eh" Annmarie said_

Harley pulled the car into the parking lot of the restaurant Dean told her the others had gone to eat at-'whoa, wonder if there food is any good?'

Dean chuckled-'better then checkers?'

Harley grinned-'yeah loads' she honked the horn at the trio emerging from the restaurant to let them know where they were

They were outside when Ana spoke. "Yeah..."Peyton trailed off looking around

The charger had approached them and honked loud Peyton put her fingers in her ears "Ow" she said

"Sorry" Dean said out the window though was grinning at her.

The three of them piled into the charger

Harley pulled away from the restaurant-'so I guess this means were gonna have to get an extra room, the one we got for you guys only has two queens, unless Peyton's ok w/ sharing a bed w/ Sam'

Dean raised his eyebrows at her, but didn't say anything, Harley shook her head for him to keep quiet

I can fit on a couch I'm not to tall hell I fit anywhere"Annemarie said\

Sam was right up against Peyton's side. She could smell the cologne he was wearing, which she couldn't get enough of. She saw Sams hand on his lap and took hold if it. Intertwining her fingers with his. He didn't object and tightened his hand hold. They exchange a smile and took to staring at one another's aspects of one another's face. He gave a little laugh when she began to play with his hair again.

"We can share" Peyton said

"Ok than I do get a bed and guys be good"Annemarie said to them

Harley smiled-'alright, its up to you, Annemarie, looks like you got a queen size all to yourself'

Dean turned to face her-'do you need anything? like any kind of girl stuff? I just need to know in case stopping by a store is part of the drive back or not'

"That's going to be nice beets those cot that close up if ya don't weight enough"Annmarie laughed

"I don't need anything" Peyton said to Dean

"Nope were all good"Annemarie told him

Dean blushed-'I didn't mean you though Peyton, I mean who knows what a 12 year old girl's necessities are, I sure don't'

Harley was grinning now, she was on the verge of giggling hysterically, this must be an embarrassing conversation for Dean

"I'm not hard to please a shirt to sleep in and boxers am good" Annemarie smiled

"right" Peyton replied in a dazed tone. She wanted to kiss Sam right now for some reason. For the crap she was putting him through he deserved something. But it was like Sam had read her mind cause at that very thought he laid one on her. She didn't protest to the offer and kissed back. she knew there was others around but it was like they weren't there at all. that all that mattered was Sam.

Harley broke in on the conversation-'well I guess a pit stop is in order, anybody else need anything, if you do your coming it w/ me, I'm not gonna keep up w/ 50-something thousand things you all need when you can go in and pick it up, ill pay for it, my treat, but only the things you need nothing else, I'm cheap that way'

"nope I'm good maybe aspirin for my headaches they hurt like the dickens when they come"Annemarie told her

"Oh" Peyton said breaking from the kiss "I have to get something"

Harley found a spot closest to the entrance of a wal-mart store, she put the car in park and shut off the engine-'alright Peyton, Ann, lets go in, boys you coming?'

she turned around in her seat to face both Dean and Sam together

"um...yeah" Sam said and took to holding Peyton's hand

"such a girl" Dean mumbled

"come on guys"just than a vision hit her and hard"ah"she griped the back of the seat

'well come on then, what are we waiting for? to let the place get robbed or something? it wont kill ya to go in guys, lets go' she led the way to the car, then suddenly Ann moaned w/ pain gripping the seat w/ her other hand pressed to her forehead

'Ann you ok? what's wrong?'

"just a head ache "Annemarie lied her vision was flashes mostly of running through the woods and than a cabin with a cross on the front she snapped out of it

Harley furrowed her eyebrows-' a headache doesn't cause that kind of commotion when its just getting started, tell me what's wrong?'

Dean stepped up beside her-'Ann, what's happening to you? you can tell us'

"I don't know if I can will you believe me?"she knew they would so she told them "I see things that will happen before they do"Annemarie thought they would think of her as crazy but hoped not

Sam stepped foreword-'Ann your having premonitions, how long has this been going on?'

Sam watched on her knee what it looked like was happening to her but he wasn't sure but what could it hurt if he asked

"Are you having a vision?" Sam asked Peyton looked to Sam then to Ana

since I was five you seem to understand"Annemarie said to him

Sam nodded-'I understand cause I have them too, I'm psychic' he looked to see how she would react to that

Peyton watched intrigued by the whole thing. Her reading minds was one thing but having visions- "wait you have visions?" Peyton asked Sam

"we all have our secrets" Sam said

'yeah, and I guess some of us have the exact same secrets'Harley looked to Sam

"Guess so" Sam said "What are you seeing" Sam asked Ana

"ok so I'm not the only freak here the other kids would say I was a freak so I gave up telling them and told them they were head aches"Annemarie told them "I was running in the wood and stopped at some cabin shack place"Annemarie told them

'What did it look like? any distinctive markings? or some kind of landmark that might have been somewhere around it?'

"it was small with a cross made out of some sort of plant I cant Quite remember it might have been palm leaves"Annemarie said to them

"Sounds like a pagan" Peyton joked

'Palm leaves? Isn't there some kind of folklore about using palm leaves to make a cross?' she was directing this question since he knew a lot about this kind of stuff

Peyton shrugged her shoulders "we're going to have to check the journal" Sam said

"It's at the motel in my bag Sam" Dean said

"great" Sam said

"we can check when we gat back" Dean said

"When is Palm Sunday, it's a Catholic thing to make crosses out of palm leaves"Annemarie though of Mass it her orphanage the head would give them all palm leaves"I mean pagan did it to I'm sure"

Harley shrugged-'whatever, but does this mean were making two trips or can we leave the journal for later? whatever you guys want, id rather save on gas though'she gestured toward her car behind her

"ill go along with what ever tell me what to do and ill do it"Annemarie said

"Lets just get the shopping done. When were done we can head back and look at the journal" Dean said

"I'm with Dean" Peyton said and pulled Sam into the store

**the five of them headed into the store, immediately heading in separate directions to go find whatever it was they needed, Harley really didn't need anything, so she browsed around the magazine section, hoping to find a catalog for car parts, she'd needed to give her boy a touch up for a while now, a few months actually, she was flipping threw a magazine when Dean came up behind her holding something**

'do you think you could wear this for me? just one time at least'

Harley stared at the garment he was holding and tried to stifle a giggle-'are you serious Dean? that?'

he looked at her, serious in a funny sort of way-'h3ll yes I'm being serious'

she laughed

**"nice one Dean" Annmarie said and handed children's aspirin**

_They walked on..."So what are you getting?" Sam asked_

"Stuff" She answered

"Like...?" Sam asked smiling

"oh i don't know...some chips, water, and things well need for to night" she said with a knowing look

"like...?" Sam asked

"Stop...you know exactly what. Don't make me say it aloud" she laughed

**Harley laughed again and took the aspirin from Ann-'alright Ann, go look for a book or something to keep you buys for the next few days ok? ill take care of Dean here'**

**"I keep a diary ill be busy learning from you all anyway" Annmarie smiled**

**Harley raised her eyebrows-'I think there are some things you don't need to learn from us, like what kind of night time fun you can have' she snatched the garment from Dean making him laugh-'are you sure you don't want some kind of cd's or what not? id be bored out of my skull without my music'she pulled out her ipod to emphasize her point then put it back in its place in her jacket**

**Annemarie laughed at that "I'm good with deans stuff I like the rock and I sing so I'm good" Annmarie smiled**

_Sam and Peyton came to the dairy section. Peyton was looking at the ice cream. Sam opened a door and took out something and waltz over to her. "Is this something that fits your word as Stuff"_

Peyton looked to see him holding a bottle of wipe cream. Peyton gave a laugh "maybe your but not mine"

Sam laughed and decided to keep it. Peyton rolled her eyes and walked on with Sam.

They got a couple of things, Peyton got pj's, hair products, make up, some new outfits. Sam got a couple of boxers, a neck lace for Peyton and of course his wipe cream.

"Lets go cash out and look for the others" Sam said

**Harley smiled back-'ok then, its your call' she handed Dean back the garment-'put that back, its the wrong color anyway'she laughed, Dean smirked but walked off to exchange the garment for a black one, while he was doing that Harley started flipping through the magazine again, she tucked it under her arm to buy it later and started searching for another magazine to buy**

**you know thanks for you know getting me out of there and understanding me" Annmarie said to her**

**Harley waved the situation aside-'no prob, I kind of have an idea what its like to be out on your own and facing the world at such a you age so I can relate to you pretty good' she stowed that magazine back and picked up another to browse through-'I really need to work on my baby, she's been neglected a once over for a while now'**

Peyton and Sam found Dean, Harley, and Annemarie at the magazine section. "So we're all set" She said

"eh yup but its my life and its made me so I wouldn't change it I mean a family would be good but hell I have you all that's not to bad"Annemarie said

Harley considered that-'yeah I guess its not so bad, I mean h3ll id take it anytime'she smiled

Harley placed the other magazine under her arm to join the one she'd already chosen'yeah, we just have to find Dean, and I have a pretty good idea of where he's at' she motioned for the others to follow her to the lacy underwear section of the store, Dean was eyeing the same garment he'd shown her earlier, but this one was black

'find what you needed Dean?' she raised her eyebrows at his choice of necessities

'sure did'he held up the garment for her to see

Harley laughed and pushed his hand w/ the garment from view-'alright fine, ill buy it, just don't expect me to go stark raving crazy over it'

Dean smirked and followed her to the check out station that was open

Peyton took to looking at the magazines. Sam stuck what they got in Harley's carriage and walked over to Peyton. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at whatever magazine she was looking at

"yup so how long can I stay with you?"Annemarie asked

Harley considered this as she put the stuff through the self check out, but it was only hers, Deans, and Ann's stuff that she scanned-'well we got the hotel for the rest of the week through until Friday so I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens then, but I guess it really falls on you, do you want to stay?' she looked at Ann, a serious expression on her face

"well I don't want to go back were I came from id like to stay"Annemarie looked at her hopefully

Peyton followed after them to the check out station. Sam got their stuff out first and grabbed the bag. Peyton grabbed his hand. Peyton listened in on their conversation. The girl was annoying to spend an hour with never mind forever. "She couldn't possibly stay long" Peyton said

so what your going to just drop me off somewhere you used me"Annemarie run out of there

Harley shrugged-'hey, who knows what could happen?' she spoke quietly to Peyton so that Ann couldn't hear her-'plus it would be kind of messed up to just throw her out right after you pulled her in wouldn't it Pey?'

"O-Kay" Peyton said as she watched the girl run out

"yes I said we'd help her but that shouldn't take long." Peyton said

Annemarie ran through the back towards the woods the stated running through the trees

She exhaled sharply "I'll go after her" Peyton said

'well couldn't we at least keep her until we find a place where she can stay? maybe bobby's place would be a good spot for her, h3ll I have know family left so I cant offer her a home, lets just keep her thru Fri. then we'll see where it goes from there, please?'

**Peyton looked to Harley before taking off "fine, what ever but she's your problem" Peyton said and then took off out of Wal-mart after Ana**

**Annemarie ran faster and deeper into the woods she fell and got back up**

**Peyton ran into the woods. She was skilled at running and knew it would be a matter of time before she came to see Ana running. As she ran further she suddenly stopped in her tracks as she heard voices. "Ana?" She called but no one answered. Her vampire sense were kicking in. but she had no feelings of vulnerability which could only mean one thing; there was another one in here. Peyton began to run again "ANA!!" She screamed "YOU GOTTA STOP! COME BACK TO ME! IT'S NOT SAFE" Peyton screamed hoping Ana would hear**

**Harley turned to Dean, who was slightly speechless from the whole conversation-'Dean could you...?'**

he nodded pulling out his wallet-'give me your keys, we'll meet up w/ you as soon as you find her'

Harley nodded her thanks, but then she grabbed his faced and pressed her lips to his for a few seconds, he returned the kiss one handed since his wallet was in the other, then she pulled away and tore thru the door after Peyton and Annemarie

_Dean pulled out some bills and stuck them in the slot of the self check out, Sam came up behind them-'where are the girls Dean?'_

'Ann took off into the woods next to the store, Harley and Peyton went after them, we'll catch up w/ them later, help w/ all this since part of its yours' he gestured to the bags of stuff they had bought, Sam took a couple bags and Dean grabbed the last few, they walked out to the car, Dean opening the trunk and the two of them placed the stuff in, then closed the lid, Dean looked towards the woods

Sam-'how long d'you think before they come back?'

Dean leaned against the trunk-'don't know, but it better be soon'

**Harley had caught up w/ Peyton, now both girls were calling for Ann and running thru the woods trying to find her, Harley stopped for a few seconds to catch her breath-'she couldn't have gotten far'**

**"What"Annemarie stopped and caught her breath**

**"Harley there's a vampire in here maybe more we have to find Ana!" Peyton panicked. Her teeth grew in "Son of a ! Alright we have to find her "come on" Peyton hastened and started running again with Harley**

"ANA!" Harley yelled

**"Yea I'm over here"Annemarie heard her and yelled**

**Harley and Peyton tore through the woods, branches grabbed at them and ripped at there clothes but they didn't stop**

Harley-'ANNA! ANNA STOP! IT'S DANGEROUS IN HERE! ANNA!'

Peyton-ANNA COMES BACK HERE! ANNA

they stopped again for a few seconds to catch their breath, then they heard a shrill scream coming from somewhere in the distance

Harley-'oh no'

**"Get off get off"Annemarie kicked and screamed**

**Then Peyton turned once she heard Harley scream. A vampire had grabbed her by the hair and put a knife to her throat**

**Harley elbowed the strange figure in the stomach, it grunted w/ pain, slackening on its grip for a few seconds, she did it again, this time it doubled over, she took her chances and twisted around grabbing a hold of the hand w/ the knife, and kneeing the guy in the stomach hard, he fell to the ground snatching at her hand and the knife that had fallen, but she quickly picked it up and kicked him hard in the stomach to settle him down, she stepped back once he was out and looked to Peyton**

'how many more are there Pey?'

**"Ahhh"Annemarie cried again"I dare you not to let me go they will kill you"**

**"Um..." Peyton looked around. "I don't know we have to help Ana though I think ones got her" Peyton said and took off running "Cut its head off!" Peyton called to Harley as she ran**

**Harley pulled out a blade that had been strapped to her leg and took off the vampires head, then she took off after Peyton, headed towards the direction of the scream they'd heard earlier, they couldn't see Anna yet, but Harley had a feeling the girl was somewhere around here**

**Peyton came to find Ana in a head lock by a vampire. "You move and I swear I'll break her neck" the male vampire spoke**

"What do you want" Peyton said

"You're not an easy person to track Peyton" came a female voice

A female vampire emerged from the darkened trees. She was bleach blonde and pale skinned. Her appearance looked familiar but she didn't know who she looked like.

**"Please let me go"Annemarie cried**

**Harley had heard the strange silence, then the voices that followed, she slowed to a stealth walk, keeping the blade held tightly in her hands, she crept closer**

'friends of yours Peyton? Or are they long time enemies?' Harley circled around the blond vampire, she looked familiar, but she couldn't tell how

**"Long time friends" The vampire said**

But Peyton furrowed her eyebrows she didn't know how they could have been long time friends since she didn't remember her

**the blond vampire eyed Harley w/ a vicious smile on her face-'friend of yours Peyton? Well I guess she'll be joining us for dinner' she licked her lips to show what she meant by that**

Harley scoffed-'the only dinner that's going to be served around her is your head on a platter...his too' she jerked her head toward the male vampire w/ Anna in a headlock

**"Dose anyone heft die?"Annemarie choked**

**Then it struck her. She remembered who she was but she looked so different. "You here to kill me Emily" Peyton said a dark look on her face.**

"Now why would I do that I mean after all you were my brothers "love of his life" as he would say" Emily walked up to Ana

**'Do we really have to settle things w/ a need for avenging loved ones? if your brother thinks she's the love of his life then why isn't he here fighting for her himself, instead of sending his kid sister in to do the job' Harley had noted Peyton's voice turning dark and could tell that things were gonna get rough, they had to get Anna out of there and fast**

**Emily had been playing with Ana hair then looked to Harley when she spoke.**

"How dare you speak my brothers name you filthy human" Emily said

"He's dead" Peyton said to Harley "Dean killed him" Peyton said

**Harley raised her eyebrows-'well I'm sorry to hear that...I think. and I'm not a filthy human you half breed' her voice was turning nasty, and Emily's so called compliment only made matters worse**

**Annemarie was gasping for air**

**'So Emily, who's your rite hand...uh vampire here?' Harley gestured toward the man holding Anna**

**"Look just let her go alright you don't need them just me" Peyton said**

"Oh no see were not going to kill you...were going to turn you into a full blooded vampire and then were going to kill someone you love. You let that guy kill Nate, your fiancé! My brother!-"

"I know! Just shut up!" Peyton screamed she didn't want to remember that night. It was bad enough she had nightmares of it. "He attacked me! Alright! Dean Shot cause of instinct you would have done the same thing if it was the other way around!" Peyton yelled

**"Oh right...Victor say hi to your new girl" Emily said**

Victor smiled brightly

**'Emily takes it easy! When it comes to the people we care about you'll do anything to keep them safe, I should know'Harley gestured toward herself, then placed both hands on the knife again-'can't we settle this in a different way guys? Dean had no choice! It was nothing personal, he was just trying to save her!'**

**Annemarie stepped on his foot hard and wiggled from him grip and ran to the others**

**'New girl? What the h3ll is that supposed to mean?' Harley furrowed her eyebrows**

**Victor grabbed her by the hair and brought her back to the head lock position and tightened his hold on her**

**Stop it your hurting me"Annemarie struggled**

**Peyton looked to Harley then back to the two vampires "Running low on vampires I see" Peyton said**

"You can say that" Emily said

**"You keep struggling to get free and I'll tighten my hold on you that your eyes pop out" Victor said**

**Harley caught on quick to what Emily meant by that-'oh no, no way in h3ll, your gonna have a rough time turning me princess that much you can count on' she gave somewhat a 'deal w/ it' look to Emily-'it wont work trust me'**

**she stopped vampires I didn't know it was real she said8**

**"Then Anny here dies" Emily said**

"Peyton!"

"Harley!"

The two familiar voices rang through the woods which Peyton and Harley noticed right away that it was Dean and Sam. Harley smiled darkly to Emily. Peyton however didn't. The two boys came to see the scene

"What the hells going on?" Sam said

"YOU!" Emily yelled pointing a finger to Dean

Dean looked slightly confused though

**"Don't let him kill me" Annmarie was crying**

**'The h3lls going on here girls?' Dean looked startled and confused, so did Sam**

Harley scoffed-'this girl says you beheaded her brother Dean, now she's back for revenge, and dragging my along for the ride'

Dean looked from Harley to Emily, his eyebrows furrowed-'do I know you from somewhere princess?' his attention was on Emily

**"No but you know Nate. Peyton fiancé? You beheaded him. Now I'm going to take something of yours and that's Harley here" Emily said**

**Dean stepped forward and placed himself somewhat in front of Harley-'what the h3ll makes you think were just going to let that happen?' his sneering voice was unmistaken able, it sent chills down Harley's spine**

**"Let us go please"Annemarie begged**

**"Well if you don't want Vic here to behead this innocent, young, naive little girl then I say you have no choice and Peyton coming with us to. We have special plans for here, crucial to our plans" Emily said**

Sam comprehended every word Emily was saying and knew what he had to do. He then pulled out a knife and grabbed Peyton and pressed it to her neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" She said

Emily laughed "oh please you an't going to hurt her. I've been watching you four for the longest time. You won't hurt her

**"behead if your vampires you drink blood and you can't do it if you kill me you wont kill me" Annmarie said**

**'Sam put the knife down its useless, they know better' Harley's voice was somewhat pleading but firm, she wasn't sure what they could do, let Anna die, or become one of them, Harley wondered what Peyton thought would be the best option**

**"Watch me" Sam said and then began to cut**

"Sam!" Peyton screamed

"If you have been watching like you said you have then you should know that I'm only using her. A guy needs sex once in a while and Peyton's like a friggin gift. Why do you think I put up the crap she gives me" Sam said

Peyton's mind began to race and even believe what he was saying was true

**Harley gaped at Sam, Dean was just as speechless, but he knew he had to play along-'Sammy I told you Peyton would get too attached, the next time you want to get laid, pick up a chick from the bar, they never get attached'**

Harley tried not to let those words sink in too deep, she knew they weren't true-'kind of harsh isn't Dean?'

'Well sweetheart I don't do long time relationships, one night is enough'

that stung-'I can see that'

**"Guys a little help"Annemarie said**

**Sam dug the knife in deeper "Sam!" she screamed she felt blood trickle down her neck**

Emily watched with a dark look. They knew she didn't doubt that Sam would actually kill Peyton. But she would wait to see if he would dig deeper. Peyton dug her nails into the arm Sams hand had the knife to her neck. He then dug deeper "I'm going to kill you when I get out of this" Peyton yelled

"Do it" Emily provoked Sam to dig the knife deeper into Peyton.

**Dean held up his hands-'whoa Sammy, you don't have to kill the girl to smoke her out, come on, she was fun for a night, just drop her off at a nearby bar and were good'**

'is that your way of doing things Dean?' Harley's dark sarcasm was clear in her voice

'its just the way I think babe'

she didn't say anything merely kept her thoughts to herself and trying not to wince at the wound Sam was making in Peyton's neck

**"She has to let go of Ana then" Sam said keeping eye contact with Sam**

"Fine, give me Peyton" Emily said

"Gladly" Sam said Sam then pushed Peyton to the ground. Emily had Victor let go of Ana who immediately ran to Harley. Peyton put a hand to her neck blood bleed out fast.

"Now step away from Peyton" Emily said Sam did as she said and gestured for Harley and Dean to do the same. Peyton looked back and couldn't believe this was really happening

**Ana ran to Harley and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around the girl, she was tough for her age, but still somewhat of a tenderfoot when it came to these situations, Harley looked to Sam, not believing that he would just turn Peyton in like that, she didn't have time to think really, cause victor grabbed a hold of her arm, tearing Ana away from her and pulling Harley over to their side, Dean stepped forward as if to try and pull her back but victors voice was nothing short of a snarl**

'we wanted Peyton AND her, that was the deal, now you can go' he held Harley to him, one arm around her waist and a knife to her throat so she wouldn't squirm

Dean looked angry, but didn't move forward...

**"Thank you"Annemarie said and hugged her(**

**Peyton got to her feet and held the wound on her neck. She turned to look at Sam. She was close to tears but it hadn't fazed him. He kept the hard stern look on his face. "Fine" she spoke**

_**Dean I'm going to attack Sam alright. It'll throw victor and Emily off guard for a sec but you need to act fast and then get Harley and Ana out of here**_**.**

_**Harley when the moment comes get yourself out**_****

Peyton used her mind to talk to Dean and Harley.

**Harley struggled a little, but couldn't get free, she looked pleadingly to Dean, he looked just as helpless as she felt, Emily had walked forward and grabbed a hold of Peyton's hair, she jerked the girl up, Peyton screeched from the pain but quickly quieted down again**

Emily sneered-'we'll be going now'

**Crap Peyton's plan was ruined but then...**

"Wait um...I need blood so I can heal this wound" Peyton said

Emily had given this thought before speaking. Emily then let go of Peyton "Alright take it from Harley" Emily said

**Harley struggled against victors hold-'what the?! No way in h3ll!'**

Dean nor Sam couldn't prevent what was happening, but Dean wished they could, and soon, he'd heard Peyton's voice in his head just seconds ago, but he was sure that was just a figure of his imagination, he couldn't tell

**"What? Can't I take theirs" Peyton said pointing to Sam and Dean.**

"No, now here" Emily forced Harley to her knees. "Once you do that you can do the honors of turning her into our kind" Emily said

Peyton didn't want to take any from Harley because the bite would be worse for a girl than it is for a guy. "Lets get going" Emily said

Peyton got on her knees behind Harley "I'm sorry" she said and then at that she dug her teeth into Harleys neck. Victor held Harley down.

Peyton hoped Dean would act to this. Harley screamed

**Harley tried to push Peyton off her but victor held her hands down, the bite was killing her throat, she had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming**

Peyton stop! She tried screaming the words to Peyton in her mind: you're killing me here!

**Peyton heard her scream in her head for her to stop but she couldn't**

_**Dean do something**_**! Peyton sent to Dean**


	6. I was forced to be taken:WarnRape scene

Harleys throat felt cold, she could feel the blood running wet and warm down her throat and unto her jacket and clothes, Peyton had taken a couple steps back, Harley could swear she'd heard Peyton screaming at Dean to act, but he hadn't, now the worst was coming

Emily-'no more stalling Peyton, lets move'she walked over and grabbed hold of Peyton's arm, jerking Peyton with her to their side, Emily looked over to Victor and nodded with a sneering smile

Victor nodded back and securely wrapped his arms around Harley, keeping her to him, Dean furrowed his eyebrows

'what is he doing?'

Emily did somewhat of a cackle-'his type of vampire comes with...special techniques, take it away Victor...literally'

Victor mimicked Emily in his sneering smile, then did a full force superman style jump strait into the air, taking Harley with him, and ending up several 10's of yards away from the group, Harley's mouth was covered by victors hand so yelling for her rescue was completely useless, she could hear Emily's cackling laughter not far away, Victor jumped again, this time ending up on another side of some kind of large trench in the woods, another jump they were gone

Dean-'WHERE'S HE GOING W/ HER?!' Dean rounded on Emily, she was still laughing

Emily sneered-'oh nowhere in particular, Peyton's about to join her so she won't be alone, that much you can count on'

don't hurt her pleaseAnamarie begged  
no ones got to die here let it ok you lost someone I get it but to take someone's loved ones ,your just never gonna learn Tears rolled down her face

Harley and Victor

Harley struggled against victors hold, but she stopped each time they took off into the air again, he had some kind of freak style super strength, they kept ending up in the strangest places, she knew that by now they were hundreds of miles from the woods where she'd last seen Dean and Sam, she struggled again as Victor landed next to a lake she'd never seen before, but stopped when he took off again, god but the man was strong

Peyton and Emily

Peyton's mind raced. Dean wasn't doing as she said, she had no clue what the hell Sam was doing and now she was about to join Harley god knows where. "Tell me why you wanted me any way? You obviously don't want to kill me-"

"Of course we have no plan in killing you! I want my brother back and you're the only one who can do that?" Emily said

"What?" Peyton asked her facial expression identical to her tone, confused.

"That scar on your back allows you to bring back the vampire who gave it to you. Tricky stuff. How my brother managed it who knows."

"How'd you know I even had it on me" Peyton asked

"You shouldn't lift your shirt to guys you just met" Emily said looking at Sam on the last 2 words

"Where are you taking us?" Peyton asked

"You'll see. Now lets go" Emily said

She yanked Peyton by the arm and pulled her. Peyton looked back to Sam and Dean desperately

Harley and Victor

when Victor landed again, it was for the final time, she struggled again, Victor held fast and dug his nails painfully into her side, she screeched when his nails drew blood

'if you keep this up ill make a meal of you at the quick'

she stopped struggling, his nails left her side, he put his mouth to her ear and snarled-'keep quiet, keep cool, you do anything to cause me trouble and ill make the remainder of your mortal life a living h3ll, got it?'

since his hand still covered her mouth she could only nod, he sneer smiled again

'that's a good girl'

Peyton and Emily

Emily began to do the same kind of jump with Peyton. They were going fast and it was making her sick. Soon Emily was beside Victor but soon was a head of him "Come on Victor! We don't have all night the others are waiting!" She yelled

Dean, Sam and Anamarie

Guys we gotta go and get themAnamarie pulled on deans armcome on have a heart Anamarie pouted at him

Harley and Victor

Victor tightened his grip on her and took off, she was having trouble breathing, the grip had on her face was suffocating, she had to really drag out her lungs to catch her breath, she looked around frantic, she could see Emily dragging Peyton through the air with her, but they were heading in the opposite directions, she started twisting to see where they were going

Victor-'were not going with them the whole way, she's taking Peyton to fetch her brothers body, and we'll meet up later, now stop squirming you runt!'

Harley relaxed in his grip, she felt faint, less and less air was coming in her lungs, she was getting cold

when they landed again Harley slumped to the ground, her legs unable to support her due to lack of oxygen, she sucked in gulps of fresh night air and had to close her eyes to stop the spinning in her head, she pressed a hand to her closed eyes

Victor-'get up, were not staying out here!'

Harley gasped-'give me a minute, I need air'

she slowed her breathing to calm her racing heart, she looked around her, they were at some kind of backwoods cabin, the lights were dim in the windows which were covered in bars, some with boards nailed across them, Harley looked at the woods, they seemed to stretch for miles

Peyton and Emily

They had come to a stop with Emily letting Peyton fall to the ground on the last jump. Peyton hit the ground her back arched as the pain seared her body. Emily landed on her feet beside her.

"Get up!" Emily said grabbing her by the hair pulling her to her feet

"You son of a !" Peyton yelled

"I don't see what my brother saw in you!" Emily replied angrily. She let go of Peyton by the hair and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a nearby tree. Emily pulled a piece of paper from her pocket which she noticed right away.

"Is that my wedding vows?"

"Yep...with a pretty little vampire resurrection words on the back. Read the vows then the resurrection" Emily said and shoved the paper into Peyton's hands forcing her to take it

Dean, Sam and Anamarie

Please lets go help them there gonna kill them pleaseAnamarie begged moredon't make me cry I will Anamarie threatened

Harley and Victor

Harley gasped-'where in the name of h3ll is this place?' she looked around her

Victor snarled at her question-'it's nowhere to you, you don't ask questions, you don't speak unless spoken to, you do as we tell you...or else'

she was breathing normally now, her sarcasm wasn't far off though-'or else what? Your gonna turn me into a vampire?' she arched an eyebrow and gave a competitive look with a smirk

Victor grabbed her throat and pulled her face just inches from his, he snarled again-'not until after we make a meal of you'

she scoffed-'I've already been bitten, what's another bite gonna do to me?'

the sneering smile was back-'I was talking about the other kind of meal' he looked her over at that

Harley stopped smirking, Victor wasn't finished-'there are different kinds of torture, raping girls for the fun of it is my department'

she kept her mouth shut and didn't say a word while he dragged her to the cabin, pulling her through the front door and slamming it shut behind him with his foot

Dean, Sam and Anamarie

Dean tore his arm from Ana and looked at her bewildered-'and how are we supposed to find them? Ana they took off through the air! We can't track them through the air!'

Sam was staring at the sky-'there's got to be someway, somehow to get them back'

Dean rounded on him-' well lets see genius if you hadn't let them have Peyton we wouldn't be having this problem!'

Sam roared back-'and if I hadn't let them have Peyton they would've killed Ana!'

Dean-'either way Sam, someone is going to die! Now we got to go find them!'

There's gotta be a way you guys are good I have faith in you bothAnamarie said and hugged them both

Peyton and Emily

Peyton stared at the vows she had written a couple of years ago. She didn't want to read them it was painful to even look at it.

"GO ON!" Emily ordered

Peyton was startled and look to Emily then to the paper. She swallowed hard and started.

"Nate...I never thought I would ever find someone who loved me for my ways. I'm stubborn, stuck up, and a bit annoying. Though you always say..." she trailed off her voice was shaking as she spoke.

"Keep going!" Emily demanded

"...you um always say you wouldn't have a girl any other way. You don't know how bliss would just wash over me when I heard you say that. That's when I knew me-"

"Stop choking up and READ!" Emily sneered

"I loved you" Peyton finished. Her voice broke and she sobbed in a hand

"now the back!" Emily yelled

Peyton was choking up. It hurt her so bad to have to read her vows. They brought back the memories that she wouldn't give for the world and now look where she was...she took her hand from her mouth and read the other side.

"Con tat tae dayio a solema domino. imudus sapertus, ren nor toray.vanannum proper na daye a solema excosistamousts gloria partuse"

Peyton finished the last word and threw the vows. Wind then roared through the night, wiping and whistling. Peyton looked to Emily who was smiling happily up at the night sky. Then like a UFO light from a saucer, red light hit the ground in front on them. Then a body came down to the ground. She knew it was Nate. Emily then ran over and Peyton took her chance to get away

Dean, Sam and Anamarie

Dean swore loudly and ran a hand through his hair-'well how are supposed to find them? I mean there's got to be some trail we can follow. Any ideas Sam?'

Sam looked around-'well, were used to following a trail of eating and bitten people, but these are advance vampires, so the clues are more complex then that'

Dean looked a little frantic-'well what are they then?'

Sam-'I'm not sure, but we've got to scope the area, find anything out of the ordinary'

Use me as bait they have I thing for girls and I know you will get me backAnamarie suggested to himbring them here

Dean shook his head immediately-'no Ana, they've already got Harley and Peyton, we don't need to make the rescue load more heavy then it's already getting, were gonna have to find another way,...manhe sighed-'I wish there was someway we could contact Harley'

Harley and Victor

Harley struggled against the ropes binding her to the chair, she felt exhausted, weak, and not to mention downright starving and thirsty, that checkers meal her and Dean had earlier was long gone, she needed water, her run through the woods and the fight she'd been putting up for the past hour drained her of the H2O her body needed to keep going, the ropes around her wrists weren't the only things binding her, there were handcuffs linking her wrists together behind her back, she tried prying her hand through one of the cuffs, but all that did was cause her hand to throb with pain and her heart sink from failure, she wondered vaguely where Peyton was right now, if Ana was safe, if the boys were out looking for them or researching there supposed whereabouts...  
  
Harley and…..Mike?

...her thoughts stopped short when she noticed movement in the shadows of the room, someone was there, someone with a muffled voice due to a gag much like the one she had on, and struggling against binds similar to hers

Harley in a muffled voice-'Mike?'

Peyton , Nate and Emily

Peyton ran...she didn't care where she just ran for her life. But it wasn't long until she was grabbed from behind. An arm held her tight to the body behind her. A high pitch scream emitted from her throat.

"Babe...where you going?" Nate's voice came

"So what are you going to do with her" Emily's voice came from behind them.

"Have a little fun" he said

Soon they were jumping high up in the air. There only stop was in front of an old beat down cabin "Home sweet home" Nate said

"Lets just get in there before Victor violates the other girl" Emily said

"other girl?" Nate asked

Peyton didn't dare look at Nate, she didn't dare speak.

"She was with Peyton along with two guys and another little girl"

"Looks like were going to have a party" Nate said

Dean Sam and Anamarie

Ok fine what to do than? I mean GPS cell phones yep I'm not cut out for thisAnamarie said and paced

Peyton, Nate and Emily

Emily opened the door to the cabin soon followed by Nate holding a firm grip on Peyton's wrist. "Victor!" Emily yelled

Harley, Peyton, Nate, Mike, Emily, and Victor

'Harley?' Mike struggled against his gag, he managed to push it aside far enough to speak to her-'what are you doing here?'

Harley pushed her gag aside-'what do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here?'

Mike looked around him, slightly wild eyed-'well I was going out to my car when this guy comes up behind me and grabs a hold of me, covering my mouth so I can scream or anything like that, then all of a sudden he's doing a superman stunt, jumping like 10 miles into the air, and landing on the ground again like it was nothing, he did it again a couple more times until we end up here, then he binds and gags me into this chairhe pause running his tongue over his lips, he'd said all that pretty fast-'so what's your story?'

she stared at the ceiling for a second-'taken, like you'she paused leaning slightly forward-'Mike listen to me, these people aren't normal people, there something extra'

Mike scoffed and spoke with a sarcastic tone-'yeah, there freaks, I already guessed that'

Harley waved the situation aside with a shake of her head-'Mike, there not just people...there vampires'

Mike looked dumbfounded, but his next remark was cut short when the vampires emerged through the door, Emily in the lead, Peyton coming next being shoved forward by a man Harley had never met before, but his facial features reminded her of someone

Mike shied away from them-'who are you guys? What do want with us?'

Emily came up to him and grabbed his shirt collar-'shut it you wannabe jock' she shoved him back down again-'Victor! Where are you?!'

"Oh this room brings back old memories" Nate said in a tone Peyton knew what the back room was and what had happened between them there .Peyton felt Nate grab her closer to him, chuckling. Then Nate turned to Emily"Put on a light, I wanna she her face" Nate said

Victor rolled his eyes then flipped on a switch and a wide smile spread across Nate's face as Peyton was better visible to him

"Just like I remembered you" He said Then scanned her body with his eyes taking notice to her clothes "What are you wearing, looks naughty"

Emily shut the door and rolled her eyes.

"Just leave her in the back with these two Nate" Emily said

"no besides we need to decide what to do with them "Nate said pointing to Harley and Mike while holding Peyton securely against him.

Victor nodded and went to the back room. Emily looked like she was going to protest but Nate spoke "Just do it Em'" Emily huffed

"What ever" She said Nate grinned at Harley and then pulled Peyton with him out the room.

Dean, Sam and Anamarie

it took Sam and Dean a bit of effort, but thanks to a search website, Sam's memory, and deans lock picking skills, the three of them managed to get inside mikes house, it had been Sam's idea to use some of mikes techno gizmos to track down Harley and Peyton using their sim cards, the only drawback was not one of the three knew how these things worked

Dean eyed the computer-'any ideas?'

Sam shook his head-'none'

Ana sighed-'I'm lost too'

Dean gave an agitated huff-'well that makes everything so much easier'

"Dude I'm a kid and I'm new to this what you want me to suddenly know every thing"Anamarie said to him

Dean sighed, shining his flashlight on all the gadgets in the room-'well we've got to try something, Sam your the genius on all this computer techno stuff, you handle it'

Sam huffed in his agitated way and sat in front of the computer, he turned it on, a box asking for a password popped on the screen-'Dean I need a password, what's something he would use for a password?'

Dean racked his brains and considered this-'I don't know man' he paced a little-'uh...try Blue Eyes'

Sam furrowed his eyebrows-'blue eyes?'

Dean nodded-'yeah, since this nerd is obsessed with Harley, I'm sure that her eyes are the first things he'd remember, so'he gestured toward the computer-'go ahead, try it'

Sam gave up on questioning the subject, typed in the words, and pressed the Enter button, he raised his eyebrows-'it worked'

Dean whipped around-'it didn't?'

Sam nodded, Dean scoffed, muttering curses

Anamarie fell holding her head again having another vision ahhh she screamed it hurts  
no get off them Anamarie saw them all tied up some ware the vampires they took Peyton and Harley circling them

Harley, Mike, Emily, and Victor

Victor grabbed hold of Mike and jerked him, binds and all from the chair, he slid right off, Victor dragged Mike to another room down the all behind Harley, Emily pulled Harley from her chair, binds and all, and followed victors path, dragging Harley with her

Peyton and Nate

"….I don't want to hurt Dean" Peyton said Nate had Peyton up against a wall. His hands on were on each side of her blocking her from trying to get out.

"But he killed me" Nate's tone was still soft but he was getting fusterated. He brushed her hair off her shoulder gently.

"Because you attacked me"

"No, No, no I didn't attack you" He kissed her neck

"you hit me, you threw me on the floor, cut me, and bit me" Peyton said

"all part of the ritual" He said in-between kisses.

"You hurt me" Peyton's voice broke

"But what it's worth, now we can be together forever" Nate brought her into a passionate kiss. Peyton let the kiss go on for a split second before Sam came into her head

"No! I don't love you!" she cried and pushed Nate back

Harley, Mike, Emily, Victor

Harley and Mike were thrown unto a mattress together, Emily and Victor had removed the binds and gags, now they both stood at the end of the bed, arms crossed, looking at them with malice

Harley rolled over onto her back, she'd fallen clumsily went Emily had tossed her on it, now she had to get her balance again-'I know why I'm here, but what about him?' she gestured toward Mike beside her

Emily smiled that sneering smile, Harley could swear that her and Victor were related, they smiled the same way with the Sam features put into it-'all in good princess'she sneered even while she talked

Mike looked around the room they were in with widened eyes-'what are you going to do to us?'

Emily made a rumbling sound in her throat that Harley guessed was an inward laugh-'like I said Hun', all in good time'

Dean, Sam, and Anamarie

Sam Dean help meAnamarie said really deep into her vision no stop it no please no Annemarie cried

Sam typed and clicked away at the computer, but couldn't find the icon he needed to bring up the GPS program Mike had used earlier-'this isn't working Dean, either he took it off, or it's hidden in a safe spot on the computer'

Dean huffed again-' I don't care which Sam, just find it were running out of time'

he checked his watch, it'd been almost an hour since Harley and Peyton had been taken in the woods, what was happening to them right now?

Peyton, Harley, Nate, Mike, Victor and Emily

"NO YOU LOVE ME!" Nate had yelled loud and smacked Peyton across her face. Peyton had told him she had found someone knew and she was falling for him whether he wanted to accept it or not. Once again she was pulled to her feet by her hair and dragged into the room where Harley and the rest of them were.

"Who the Hell is Sam!" He yelled as he threw her to the floor at Harley and Mikes feet. She wiped the blood from her lip that was spit my Nate.

"You have anger issues! You need to keep your voice down too" Emily said in a calm voice

Peyton looked to Harley "You okay, I'm so sorry" she said pleadingly to Harley

Harley shook her head-'no Pey, don't worry about it, it's ok, I'm sure you meant well'

Mike looked at the girl confused, he pointed at her-'who's she?"

Harley broke a small sob-'a friend of mine, and Sam's, her name is Peyton'

Peyton looked slightly confused. How did he not remember her, she clearly remembered him. Stole money from her a while ago. But she decided not to say anything, it was no big deal at the moment since they had a worse problem at hand.

Mike made an expression of understanding, he scratched the back of his head-'I'm guessing she's foreign, she has an Australian accent'

Harley nodded not speaking, she got down on the floor where Peyton was on her knees wiping blood from her face and mouth, Harley ripped off a section of her shirt and took a hold of Peyton's face, she wiped away the blood from the girls cheeks and chin, even the small bit that had gotten on her face, once done she cast the cloth aside

Harley-'you ok Pey?'she had a worried expression on her face, Peyton was pale and looked pretty shaken up

"This is just messed up" Peyton took the cloth from Harley and pressed it to her lip for a second. "How the hell are we going to get out of this" "I knew I shouldn't have made that damn deal with that little girl. I knew nothing good can come from it"

"It's not her fault. She was upset-" Harley tried to defend

"and were the ones that end up on the all you can eat buffet!" Peyton was trying to be mad but she was panicking

"Sam and Dean will figure something out, they'll be here I know they will" Harley's tone soft trying to assure Peyton

Sam's face lit up with success-' Dean, got it! Was a little tricky, he had it in a file that you had to go through several other files to find, but I got it'

Dean nodded-'good, but can you figure out how to use it?'

Sam leaned back and cracked his knuckles before leaning back toward the computer again-'give me five minutes, and we'll have the coordinates'

Dean smiled-'that's my boy'

Nate, Emily, Victor

"So what are we going to do with them, keep the girl and kill the guy and Pey-"

"I am not killing Peyton and neither is anyone else. Now get that through your damn thick head Em! So let it go!" Nate barked

"She doesn't even love you Nate!"

"She's confused!" Nate bit back "I know Peyton jealousy will make her come to her senses on what she wants" Nate walked down the hall to where the hunters where

"Nate what are-" Emily stopped she knew it was no use

Harley, Peyton and Mike

Harley laid a hand on Peyton's shoulder speaking softly-'Peyton did he hurt you? tell me, please, you can trust me'

Peyton didn't look at her, she kept diverting her eyes away from Harleys, which was answer enough, Harley looked skyward and cursed softly, mostly to herself then to just the vampires

Mike scooted across the mattress and leaned toward the two girls-'so...these guys are vampires Harley?'

Peyton scoffed-'yes they are you dweeb, and don't call her Harley, only we can' she glared at Mike with fury in her eyes

Mike backed up a little-'ok sorry, didn't know'

Peyton returned to staring at the floor, Harley could tell she had tears in her eyes, she stroked Peyton's shoulder-'whatever it takes were getting out of here, trust me, we'll get away'

Peyton looked up at her-'I hope your right'

The door opened letting in Nate. Peyton got to her feet and stood in front of Harley and Mike in a protective sort of way. "If you hurt them-"

"I ain't going hurt them. I actually want to talk to the other girl" Nate said Peyton furrowed her eyebrows

"For what?" Peyton asked

"None of your concern" Nate said

"It is my concern she's my friend" Peyton said

"You, friends?" Nate gave a forced laugh "Right...and I've been dead for how long?" "You hate anyone who isn't of your class and that girl well she isn't even close. She's garbage to you. So who you trying to kid? I know you too well" Nate then pushed her to the side but at that Mike got up to defend her Nate chucked then hit him square in the face sending him beside Peyton "Now...you have a name?" he asked Harley

Sam Dean and Anamarie

Sam put on his jacket and ripped the remainder of the paper from the printer, it had still been processing the printout, but the youngest Winchester had grown impatient, he gestured for Ana to follow him

Sam-'you can help us find this place, we could use your help'

Ana nodded-'sure, ill do what I can'

Sam nodded back-'Dean! Let's go! We got the coordinates!'he held up the paper to emphasize his point

Dean appeared around the corner-'what are we waiting for lets go'

Um ok lets we are driving rightAnamarie asked

Harley and Nate

Harley eyed the man called Nate with suspicion, he didn't look like the violent type, but his angry outburst earlier made her think twice, she squared her shoulders and stuck out her chin in a stubborn manner

'what does it matter to you who I am? It won't make much of a difference anyway, were not visiting for that long' she kept her guard

Mike stood up, holding his face-'she's not the one you want Nate, neither is Peyton, you want something else don't you?'Mike looked Nate square in the eye

Dean Sam and Anamarie

Dean floored the charger, thank god Harley had left the keys in it, if she hadn't they would've had no way of finding the cabin that Ana had described from her vision

Dean-'how far up?'

Sam was looking at a map using a flashlight-'victors one fast jumper, and a far jumper at that, this place is almost 2 states away, we won't get there before dawn that's for sure'

Dean-'well then what do you reckon?'

Sam eyed the map-'another days drive at least, maybe more, it's pretty far out'

Dean tapped the steering wheel and cursed loudly-'aright, buckle up!' he gunned the engine which roared to life as they sped down the road

Peyton, Harley, Nate, and Mike

Nate looked at Mike with an eyebrow rose "half right you are. But I do want Peyton and I'll do anything to have her."

"Nate I've moved on"

"No-you haven't your confused and I understand but I'm going to help you with that" He stared at Peyton for a second before smiling then looking back to Peyton "Harley is it?" he asked smiling brightly

Harley gaped at him once he said her name but how-She looked at Peyton who glaring at Nate. Harley figured he must have read Peyton's mind. Perhaps the connection they had between them allowed him to read her thoughts when he wanted to.

Nate then punched Mike in the face sending him into the wall knocking him out. Peyton gasped, startled. Peyton ran to his aid to make sure he was okay. Harley went to go get up but Nate pushed her back on the bed and climbed on top of her.

Harley kicked at Nate, she couldn't believe he was actually doing this to her, she cursed loudly as his weight settle down on her but she tried to push him off

'get off me! Mike do something! Nate get off!'

Mike got up again, he tried to pry Nate off of Harley but Nate just made a jab at mikes throat causing him to clutch it and gasp for air, Nate turned back to Harley, he crushed her into the mattress

Harley screeched as he dug her down into the springs-'Peyton a little help here!'

"Nate get off her!" Peyton yelled getting up. She got up to run and tackle him but then fell to her knees as a sharp piercing pain went through her head.

"Don't do this to me Nate" Peyton screamed. Nate was putting pressure on her mind. The connection allowed him to do it. Peyton felt dizziness over come her and soon collapsed on the floor. Nate turned to look back to Harley "She'll forgive me and hopefully learn what's at stake and that I'm not playing around." Nate said and forced his lips to Harleys

Harley tried to push Nate's lips from hers, but he grabbed a hold of her hands and pinned them to the mattress, she used some serious effort to pry them loose, but Nate's strength wasn't questionable, he held his grip and kept her pinned down, she tried raising one leg knee him off her, but he just grabbed that too and pinned it back down, she felt him reach for her zipper, hear it being undone, and the sliding of fabric, Harley had never felt so helpless in her life

she screamed in her mind for Dean: god Dean get here! We need you guys!

"Dean? You know Dean?"He gave a gasp "and you're in love with him? This couldn't get any better. Pey backs a " he laughed He tore her shirt off and went to work

she clawed at his shoulders, his chest, even his face, but Nate just pushed her hands back down, she could feel tears running down her face, images flashed through her mind

(Dean and Harley (memories of Harley's))

Dean- what the...? Son of a ...' Dean hovering over her, eyes tightly closed

Harley-Dean? Are you ok?'she looked at him with concern

he sucked in a breath-'nothing, you ok?'

she nodded, a little afraid, she licked her lips

Dean smiled-'well then lets do this shall we?'

she nodded, smiling too, Dean moved

Peyton, Harley, Nate, and Mike

Harley pushed back at Nate, but he pinned her down again, this could not be happening, but she was loosing energy, and her fighting wasn't doing anything buck making it worse

Peyton could slowly feel herself coming to and the cries from Harley seared her heart. She lifted her head. Strands of hair draped in front of her eyes. She could hear Harley's cries more distinct. But the headache she had. She rolled on her back pressing a hand to her head

Nate moved, Harley screeched-'just hang in there darling, it'll be over soon'

she bit down hard on his shoulder to draw blood, but Nate just laughed-'if I'd known any better id say you were enjoying this'

Harley glared at him with fury in her eyes

(Dean and Harley (memories of Harley's)

Dean lays beside her, drained of energy, asleep, questions are running through her mind, should she have told him? Did he really have to know? it was too late to worry about that now

Dean, Sam and Anamarie

Dean shifted gears, worry was gripping him now and closing in on his heart, the sun was starting to rise and the three of them weren't even half way there yet, he shifted again, he just had to get to her, a realization had hit him back at mikes house, back when she'd looked at him with a pleading expression in the woods, he had to tell her, this mite be his last chance

Peyton, Harley, Nate, and Mike

Peyton slowly sat up. Nate hadn't the slightest clue she had awoke but then her head jerked forward and she blacked out again.

"Nate! Don't do this now! You can hear her screaming from miles away" Emily yelled

Nate made like this growling noise. He had gotten Harley half undressed and was pissed his sister was ruining everything. He got off her, but not before head butting her in the head twice. Not hard enough to black out just to keep her dazed while he talked to his sister. He looked to Peyton, who was passed out on the floor. He sighed in an irriated maner and picked her up. "Victor!" Nate yelled Moments later Victor came in and Nate gestured for him to take her "Take her to the other room and don't even think about touching her" Nate said in a stern tone Victor nodded and did as he said. Nate looked to Emily "That goes for you too" he said

"We have to see if this ritual will work...we try it on her will be able to see if it'll kill the girl or not. I won't take the risk with Peyton. Now take Mike here to the room with Peyton " Nate ordered

Emily rolled her eyes at her brother's orders but did as he said and soon was out the room. Nate locked the door and turned to Harley who was groaning on the bed. He smiled and walked back over to her and climbed back on her.

Harley rubbed her head, she could feel pain starting to spread there, Nate had head butted her, now she was pissed, she felt his weight on her again, now what?

(Harley and Dean (memories of Harley's))

Dean is sitting across from her at a bar table-'so I'm guessing this is as close as I'm going to get to you huh?'

Harley sips her beer-'so far, what did you have in mind besides a drink?'

his eyes raked her over-' well there was something'-his voice trailed off

she raised her eyebrows at him-'I'm sure there is'

Dean Sam and Anamaire

the sun was almost fully, Dean kept his gaze on the road, but he could practically feel every time Sam would glance at him, at the rate of speed they were traveling, it was sure to be a little scary to be riding with Dean at the moment

I know this is temporary and I should focus on what were doing and all butt I'm sorry Anamarie said


	7. Forced to be taken pt 2

Harley and Nate

"You see the scar on Peyton's back, by yours truly, well it's an intricate thing to put together, but I have. Now we have this connection that needs to be tested on others before I do any of it to her. I have no intentions of killing her. No intentions of killing you either but if that's what happens after we...make love shall I say, then I know there are things I need to fix before I go for it with Peyton. Hopefully she'll be just as feisty as you have been. Oh and your right...I won't be protected...so the question is do you want a boy or a girl" Nate asked laughing

"Go to hell" Harley said Nate chuckled and went back kissing her

Dean Sam and Anamarie

Sam looked at Ana-'don't worry, everything's ok, were going to find them, we just need you help is all'

he turned to his brother, Dean had such a determined look on his face it was an unsettling sort of thing to witness, but Sam knew better then to ask his brother anything at times like these, so he kept to himself, Dean shifted gears and sped the car down a road to their right, a dirt road that would lead to god knows where, but at least it took them closer to the cabin

(Harley and Dean(memories of Harley's))

Dean held her hand as they drove through a state line, Sam was in the charger, Harley tried to politely slip her fingers from deans, but he kept his hold on her hand, and the way he was looking at her just now...

Harley and Nate

Harley pushed that memory aside, it was painful to watch at a time like this, when she was liable to never see Dean again, she mite not even live to see Dean again, she was sure that the other two would escape, and find the others and move on, but she would die, it was like the end had been finally written and told to her, she would die before this was over

Dean Sam and Anamarie

That's the place from my vision Sam we can't go there gonna get usAna cried

Dean gunned the charger down yet another road, Sam had checked the map, with deans driving and the chargers speed, they were reaching the cabin at a faster rate then he'd bargained

Sam-'take another right at the next intersection, your going to come onto a dirt road, but it's only a couple miles long'

Dean-'how much further?'

Sam eyed the map, he wasn't using the flashlight anymore-'uh, about a 100 more miles, it may take a while to get there'

Dean cursed-'well then lets not keep them waiting'he didn't push the car any more, it was already floored and the engine mite just cut off on them if he pushed it too far, but he didn't give up the chase

Peyton and Mike

Peyton awoke to find Mike glaring at her. She was lying on the floor. Mike was sitting up against the wall on the floor. Peyton sat up and gave him a dirty look "don't look at me like that" Peyton snapped

"you know this is all your fault" Mike said

"oh boo hoo." Peyton stood up and sat up against the wall opposite from Mike

"he's going to kill her"

"don't you think I know that!" Peyton yelled She let that run through her head before getting to her feet and banged her fist against the door "Let us the out!" She yelled she pulled at the door knob

"the other two left" Mike said

"Then help!" Peyton barked

"you don't think I've tried to get that door open. I've been beating the out of the door to get out and save Harley"

"you know what I don't get is why the hell you are even following us in the first place."

"I'm looking out for Harley-"

"Well stop cause no matter what you do you'll never have Harley she's in love with Dean so get the hell over it" Peyton

"You are the same cold hard you were the day I met you"

"I hated you" Peyton snapped

"Right back at you sweet heart"

"Go to hell" Peyton began to bang at the door again and then screamed

"it's no use!" she screamed and sat down

Dean Sam and Anamarie

Guys I really don't think this is the best planAnamarie said to them

Harley and Nate

Harley felt it, more pressure down below, he finally did it, she felt sick, and disgusted at the moment she wasn't angry, just hurt, and in a way...afraid, her emotions were gone in the next minute, she turned her head from Nate's kissing and stared at the wall, not feeling, not caring, it was too late, Nate had done what he'd set out to do earlier but...

'it's not over yet, iv still got a small task I need to do on you, but on the bright side...and I shouldn't even be enjoying this, but I am, you feel good for a substitute the smile he gave her almost caused her to burst out in tears, fury tears, but the emotion left just as fast as it had come, she continued to stare at the wall, not responding, not giving him anything, if he wanted her to cooperate, fine, but she wouldn't be miss goody two shoes about it

Dean Sam and Anamaire

Sam looked concerned-'Dean what is it?'

Dean shook his head-'I don't know man; I just got a feeling in the pit of my stomach, something's wrong'

Sam-'what's wrong?'

Dean-'I don't know yet, but were going to find out soon'

Peyton andMike

"You say you two have a connection between one another. Nate has used it on you why don't you do the same"

"I have no clue how! Don't you think I haven't thought of that"

"Well if you want to save Harley you better start thinking again?"

Peyton closed her eyes. she just wanted to break down in tears and just die there.

"Harley wouldn't give up on you Peyton" Mikes voice breaking her from thought. She opened her eyes and got back to her feet. She stood in front of the door and began to concentrate hard.

"NATE!!" her own voice screamed in her head and sent it to Nate then the next thing they heard was Nate scream. Mike got to his feet slowly wondering if it was working. He walked to Peyton who had her eyes closed

"YOU !!" Nate's voice had rang in her head and forced Peyton to her knees

Nate looked to Harley "I love Peyton to death but there are something's about her that tick me the hell off" he groaned He knew Peyton was trying to get back in his head. "I'm going to kill her" he turned Haley face to his "I'm going to make this worse on you" he sneered

"NATE!!" Peyton's voice hit him harder

Nate suddenly stopped what he was doing, not that Harley was paying much attention, she was still staring at the wall, he rolled off her, holding his head and cursing loudly, she ignored his cries, just lay there

Nate got up and pulled his pants back on, storming from the room he came to the door which Peyton and Mike were trapped behind, holing his head due to the pain he banged on the door

'Peyton I know it's you who's doing this!'he stormed through the door and walked strait up to Peyton who was now back on her feet

Sam, Dean and Anamaire

Dean gunned the engine for the final time, up ahead, in a clearing, the cabin

(Harley's memories)

Her sister had said that it was something awful, she'd told Harley all the details, feeling the need to talk to someone about it, but not with mom, she'd would surely freak

Rayleigh-'he...he raped me Harley, while everyone was downstairs, blaring music, and getting drunk with each other...he raped me'

Rayleigh had tears in her eyes, she wiped them away, Harley placed a hand on her sisters shoulder, stroking her softly

Harley-'it's ok Ry, he cant hurt you anymore, your safe now'

Rayleigh through up her hands gesturing helplessly-'no, he'll find me, probably threaten me if I tell anyone, that's y I came to you, I no I can trust you'

she laid her head on Harleys shoulder, crying so hard her body shook

Peyton, Nate and Mike

Peyton took a couple of steps back as Nate went right in her face. Mike had backed up knowing Peyton knew what she was doing.

"You need to stop. Why are you doing this? You're destroying her" Peyton's voice cracked

"it's what needs to be done, Pey. When Em and Victor comes back he's going to kill Mike and Harley and we're going to be together. You're going to be a full blooded vampire."

"I don't think so" Peyton turned her nose up at that Nate grabbed her by the neck

"don't make this harder than this has to be babe" he gritted through his teeth

Then without warning a blade went through Nate's neck. His grip slowly let go of Peyton's neck. She fell to the floor catching her breath.

Nate fell to the floor and their stood Harleys sister.

"Ry?" Peyton coughed

"Pey' where's my sister?"

"The other room" Rayleigh nodded and took off in the other direction.

Dean Sam and Anamarie

Oh godAnamarie gulped it was the cabin from her vision

Dean had parked the charger a ways away from the cabin so that the engine wouldn't arouse suspicion from the creatures inside, Dean and Sam had guns ready and moved stealth around and through the woods toward the cabin, they kept to the trees to avoid being seen by anyone who just happened to be looking out a window, a barred window at that, Ana stuck close behind Sam, having put up an argument about going with them and Dean telling her it was too dangerous, he had given in eventually and now Sam was in charge of her, they moved toward the cabin, guns ready

Annemarie sneezed loudlyoh please don't tell me they herd that Anamarie whispered to Sam

Peyton ran out the room shortly. She ran to the room where Nate had Harley. The scene was awful; Rayleigh was stroking her sister's hair as Harley sobbed. Peyton's eyes watered and the tears that weld up inside her came pouring out. Mike came from behind Peyton and stood there with her knowing it was best not to interrupt the sisters

Harley stopped the tears from flowing, wiping away the rest from her cheeks, she didn't say anything, just allowed Rayleigh to hold her and stroke her, kind of an awkward thing for a younger sister to do, but she didn't care, she didn't care about anything at the moment, she didn't feel anything, except that she was dead, dead on the inside, and nothing could change that

Rayleigh rocked back and forth stroking her big sister-'it's ok Harley, your aright now, you'll be ok, he won't ever touch you again I promise'

Harley nodded against her sisters chest, but didn't say a word, she could see a teary-eyed, blurring outline of Peyton with Mike behind her at the door, Peyton was crying to, so was Rayleigh, Harley wished they would stop, she didn't want them to cry for her like this, she didn't want them to cry at all really, it only made her want to, it wasn't the end of the world, just the purgatory phase

Can they here usAnamarie asked said she was impatient

The sound of the front door opening made each hunter look in that direction. Sam, Dean and Anamarie had entered Peyton's whole body shook. Mike cleared his throat and stepped away from the reunion and the anger that would break out.

"Pey" Dean said Peyton didn't say anything she simply moved out the way to have Dean see the state Harley was in. There was no chance in hiding it from him. Dean went bugged eyes "My god" he breathe and ran over to Harley. Rayleigh let go of her sister to have Dean grab hold of Harley tight. The hug was what made Harley cry like she never cried in her life. The one person she was so scared she would never see again had her wrapped in his arms. She cried and repeated "I'm sorry"

Sam pulled a gaping Ana from the scene. He gestured for Mike to take her. Sam's eyes had glossed over and he walked up Peyton. He kissed the back of her head...

Dean wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight, trying to sooth her-'no baby don't cry, I'm here, were here, your safe now, it's not your fault, my god what did they do to you? never mind I don't think I could handle that right now'

he rocked slightly, trying to comfort her, Mike stepped out of the room pulling Ana with him, she refused for a few seconds, but went with him, he held out his hand to her in the other room

'Mike'

she shook it-'Anamarie'

Mike nodded, then went over and sat down, Ana joined him, but put a little distance between him and herself

Rayleigh watched as Dean continued to stroke Harley, muttering soothing words to her, even cry with her a little, he kissed her head, her hair, stroking her back, Dean pulled up a blanket and covered Harley with it, she was still somewhat half naked, Nate had left her underwear on during the whole thing, but that hadn't stopped him from doing what he said he would, Dean didn't know it yet, but he was about to commit a second murder to the same man, Rayleigh sat back and allowed Dean the reunion he deserved

"Lets go outside" Sam whispered to her grabbing her hand.

"Peyton!" his tone loud and rough which made her tremble. Dean tore Sam's hands from Peyton

"He has welted down two of the girls I swore I would always protect! You and Harley! We are going to find a book to take that scar off your back. But I'm going to resurrect his he torture his !" Dean yelled

Harley sat at the edge of the bed, she was a mess, her hair was covered in perspiration and tears, as was her face, she huddled in the blanket, letting it engulf her body but not her head, she whispered to Rayleigh

Harley in a soft voice-'is that what you went through? That was the torture you dealt with? it's worse when it's real' she continued to stare at the wall, silent tears falling from her face

Rayleigh scooted over and sat beside her sister, stroking her back and laying her head on Harley's shoulder, like she used to when they were kids-'the important thing is that he won't ever touch you again, or come near you again, just like Aaron never messed with me again, and I have you to think for that, you looked out for me, now I'm going to look out for you sis'

Rayleigh kissed Harleys head in a motherly gesture and continued to stroke her back

Dean could feel himself shaking "go wait outside...stand guard of the other vampires. Take Ana and Mike with you." Dean directed to Sam and Peyton. Dean went back in the room with Harley and her sister and closed the door behind them. Peyton watched as Dean vanished behind the door. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Sam nudged her so they could do as Dean had asked them to.

"Alright let's get outside" Sam said Ana walked over to them and grabbed Sam's hand. They followed Sam one after another outside and waited. But Peyton stopped at the door that her and Mike were just in, where Nate was stabbed in the neck, Mike stopped beside her. Mikes jaw dropped Peyton had a dark look upon her face "He's gone" she said They both walked out side where Sam an d Ana were. Peyton went right over to Sam and hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry" she cried Sam hugged her back, holding her firmly against him. Mike was listening in and then spoke.

"Hey Peyton?" came mikes voice Peyton and Sam had both looked to him. Ana looked like she was in deep thought "I'm sorry I said this was your fault"

"You said that to her" Sam's voice was loud and nasty

"no he's right-"

"No I'm not. You didn't want this. You're just as innocent as anyone of us" Mike said "you didn't ask for this. You were blind as we were to all this." Mike went on..."but don't beat yourself up the best thing you can do is be there for Harley. Things aren't going to be the same with her again."

Sam and Peyton exchanged a knowing look.

"If I hadn't run none of this would have happenedAna said a tear down her pale face

When Ana spoke them all looked to her. Peyton exhaled slowly and walked over to her "you know your a pain in my and I can't stand you sometimes but this...what has happened ,like Mike said, it's no ones fault Ana. God I wish I could blame you but you didn't mean for this to happen. I got you upset and that led you to run off. So don't think for a second that this was your fault. It'll destroy you." Peyton wiped the tears that fell from the little girls face then brought her into a hug. "Everything's going to be okay. Just give it time" she said as she hugged Ana She let go and stood up straight.

"Thanks a bunch I'm sorry I'm such a pain" Anamarie said to her

Dean and Harley

Dean walked up slowly to Rayleigh holding and calming her sister

'Ry? Do you think I could have a few minutes with her? please' Dean looked pleadingly at her

Rayleigh gave a reassuring smile, nodded, and got up from the bed, leaving the room for Dean and Harley to have some privacy, once the door was shut, Dean walked over to her and sat beside her, he pulled her into his arms, not saying anything, just holding her there

'Harley? What did he do to you? your pretty shaken up right now and I no you too well, something big has to happen to cause you to act like this, tell me'

Harley was silent for a moment, then Dean heard her whimper, it tore at his heart to see her like this, what the h3ll had happened?, Harley took in a shaggy breath before replying'you remember that party at Aarons house a few years ago?'

Dean-'unfortunately yeah, what about it?'

'Do you remember what happened to my sister?'

Dean thought for a moment, remembered, then swore softly, they'd raped her, just like Aaron had raped Rayleigh, Dean swore again-'are you ok babe? Did they hurt you?'

she shook her had no-'no, but I keep having flashbacks the whole time, which didn't really help'

'what flashbacks?'

'Memories. me and you at a bar, me and you at the hotel and your reaction when my innocence broke, and...when Rayleigh finally told me what had happened to her'her voice was breaking slightly

Dean made a silent vow to kill Nate once and for all for doing this to her-'look, I don't care what it takes, I'm going to hunt that evil raping son of a bitch down and finish him off, mark my words, I'm not going to let him get away with this Harley, ill get him for you'he was holding her face at that last statement, looking deep into her eyes

she swallowed and wiped away a few more tears-'I know you will, you were always my knight'

that's when Dean kissed her

Peyton, Sam, Ana and Mike

Peyton gave a little laugh. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the necklace she had gotten from Ana. "Truce" She asked holding out the necklace. Sam smiled softly

"Yes but you can't mean I'm getting it back "Ana said and looked at her

Dean and Harley

Dean ended the kiss, pushing Harleys head back against his chest, he rested his chin on her hair, sighing softly

'Harley, I need to tell you something,...and I think now's a good time'

he paused, long enough for her to rise up from his hold to look at him, concerned

'what is it Dean? What do you need to tell me?'

Dean cleared his throat-'this isn't really easy for me, I mean, I'm not usually one to tell stuff like this but...'

'But what Dean?'

he put his hands to her cheeks to look directly into her eyes

'Harley Nicole Walker, I love you'

Peyton, Sam, Mike, Anamarie, Rayleigh

"Take it. It's yours. Besides I gave up my mercenary job years ago" Peyton said

"So she says" Rayleigh's voice came Peyton turned to see her coming down the steps "how've you been tutor girl?' Rayleigh asked

"A wreck" Peyton replied "Pretty sweet move though" Peyton complimented

"I Learned from the best" Rayleigh said with a soft smile "Saved your though didn't I?" she asked self prided

"yeah, yeah" Peyton replied

"You two know each other?" Sam asked

"Yep, she's like a sister" Peyton laughed Rayleigh laughed along

"Thanks"Anamarie said as she put it back on

Rayleigh held out her hand to Sam-'Rayleigh Walker, I'm Harley's sister, her younger sister, I'm only 23 years old, soon to be 24, you must be Sam'

Sam shook her hand, with furrowed eyebrows-'you know who I am?'

Ry-'I know who your related to'when Sam continued to look puzzled she continued-'I know your brother Dean, and my mom knew your mom, so were practically family friends, iv know Peyton for years to'

Rayleigh gestured toward Peyton with and smile that could only mean she and Peyton were good friends, or as Pey put it, 'practically sisters', Sam raised his eyebrows and grinned

'wow, so you knew Harleys sister for a few years now?' Sam directed the question to Peyton

The hunters stood around waiting for Dean and Harley to come out. The other vampires hadn't come back but that didn't give them an excuse to let their guard down. Though Peyton figured Nate had got to them. Rayleigh sat on the steps, Mike was leaning against a tree, Sam leaned against the car with Peyton against him laying her head against his chest and Ana was sitting on the ground looking down at her necklace only too happy to have back. They remained silent

"Yeah though she doesn't look a thing like her" Peyton said

"a lot of people say that" Rayleigh answered

"How come you never met Harley then?" Sam asked

"Long story" Rayleigh answered

Peyton gave Rayleigh a knowing look which made Sam very suspicious. "Missy has a knack for trouble like me" Peyton said

"oh" Sam said

Dean and Harley

Harleys eyes were wide, she stared at Dean for a few seconds

'you...you love me?'

Dean smiled, not a smirk this time, he actually smiled-'sure do, more then you can bet'

she looked at him for a few seconds then a smile spread across her face, the first one in hours, after what she'd been through and what she'd just faced, she was smiling, and all because Dean had said the words she'd wanted to hear for a while now

she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tight, but quickly let go-'I need clothes, Nate sort of...ripped mine, and I don't ever wanna wear them again, at least my jackets safe' she picked it off the floor and put it on her zipping it tight, Dean had run off to find the others so that one of the girls could bring some spare pants for Harley to borrow

Dean had come out side "She just needs something to wear. Pey' you have anything?"

"Yeah hang on" Peyton went and opened the truck and opened her bag. She and Harley had almost the same body type Peyton was just a bit taller "here" she said handing him jeans and a red t shirt"

"Thanks" Dean said and without another word he took off back into the house

Dean came running back with the pants, Harley put them on

the others were outside waiting, Dean emerged from the cabin with Harley in tow, reluctant at first, but she quickly got her wits about her and walked beside Dean right up to the three at the car, Rayleigh lit up when she saw her sister, and they embraced

Ry-'it's been a few weeks, you haven't called, moms going to kill me'

Harley giggled a bit, but it was forced-'what? Just Cuz I went on a road trip like I said I would? I swear that women is going to pull all her hair out one day over nothing, they'll she'll have a heart attack thinking it's cancer that's making her hair disappear, bless her, but she's a little loose in the head when it comes to us'

both girls exchanged a small laugh then turned to face the group

Dean held out his hand-'good to see you again Ry'

Rayleigh shook his hand with hers-'you too Dean, I met your brother already, I already know Peyton, but who's the other two?'

she gestured behind her towards Mike and Anamarie

"That's Anamarie and that's Mike...I think he has a stalking problem but hey if he ends up saving someone's stalk away" Dean laughed

Mike laughed too knowing he wasn't trying to be mean just joking around.

"Oh wait...Mike Connor?" Rayleigh asked She looked to Peyton who nodded "The Mike Connor who stole the money we needed for-"

"That very one" Peyton said

"I have half a mind to kick your " Rayleigh said

Mike held up his hands in defense-'you got the wrong guy lady, I've never stolen money from anyone, I'm a hunter, just like the rest of you'

Harley raised her eyebrows-' a hunter? so that explains the gun, the muscle car, and why you have the whole dr. Frankenstein thing going on at your house'

Mike laughed and nodded-'yeah, all that stuff helps me to track down other hunters...mostly other kids like me'

Sam frowned-'kids like you? What do you mean?'

Mike scuffed the ground-'well over the past few months I've been having these...headaches...and then...I started noticing that I could do things, impossible things...'

he hesitated making Sam ask-'what things?'

Mike looked up at him-'I found that I could access peoples memories, see the things that happened to them in there past, and use it to...use it condemn them'

Harley was confused-'condemn them? You mean like Nicholas cage in ghost rider?'

Mike nodded, Harley sighed-'makes sense ...I guess'

Mike turned to Rayleigh-'and by the way I'm not Mike Conner, I'm Mike Harrison, I work at a friggin Starbucks and hunt these god awful things for a living, if you believe me, fine, if you don't , I could care less, but I've NEVER stolen money from anybody, you can ask my friend Sherrie, she's been my best friend for years, she knows me best'

Rayleigh raised her eyebrows smirking, then scoffed-'yeah, I bet she knows you all too well outside your home,...and inside your room' she cocked her head to one side and gave him a challenging look

Harley-'Ry...be nice'Harley had risen her eyebrows to Rayleigh's remark and was now giving her sister a warning look-'remember what your shrink said, you need toshe did a earlobe exercise-'whoosh'

Rayleigh laughed-'oh my god Harley, been there tried that, the only thing that shrink could do best was show me a good time...and what a good time it was'she laughed again

Harley chuckled-'again? I thought you said he was gay?'

Rayleigh nodded-'yeah I thought he was...until he told me that most women would kill to have my figure and he would kill to own it...a casual compliment, but I knew what he meant'

Harley laughed-'me and you don't even look alike except for the hair type, we both have soft hair, but yours is brunette, mine is honey blond, I have blue eyes you have green, I got moms looks, all of moms looks, you got mostly moms looks and a bit of dads, I got dads attitude and cocky way of talking, and...well you got that too' she laughed again

Rayleigh nodded-'hey'-she held up her hands-'I told mom that when I turned 16 id become a handful, you even told her, and now look'

Harley smirked-'yeah, your a ex-mercenary that has sex with her shrink every time there's an appointment'

Rayleigh laughed again-'you make it sound like a great life'

Harley sighed-'if only sis, if only'

Rayleigh shrugged grinning, then turned back to Mike-'so if your not the guy who stole from me and Peyton, then how come you look so much like him?'she gestured toward his profile

Mike looked down at himself a little confused-'well I cant explain that to you since I don't know, I mean there could be a hundred reasons why someone could look like me, plastic surgery, makeup and a mask...

Harley-'...or a shape shifter' Peyton rolled her eyes though no one had seen it. She knew he was lying but deciced not to say anything. They'll learn one way or another.

Mike nodded-'yeah that too, but I don't think it could've been'

Dean stepped up next to Harley-'could be something worth looking into, I mean I could use a hunt right now'

Sam furrowed his eyebrows-'you could use a hunt? Dean were not even done with this one'he gestured toward the cabin behind them

Dean shrugged-'yeah, well, as much as id like to stomp a mud whole in the a of that Nate, and believe me I do, but fact is Sam, the vampires are AWOL right now, and unless you can pull some kind of freak stunt and tell me there whereabouts, I think ill take a new hunt'Dean patted Sam's shoulder in a sarcastic way

Sam knocked his hand away-'yeah, and let them get away in the process, Dean'he raised his hand up as if to hit something-' I don't know where these vampires are and I also don't know how we plan to kill Nate, cuz incase you haven't noticed, he's gotten more powerful now that he's alive again, but we cant just let them get away'

Dean scoffed and held up his hands in mock surrender-'easy tiger, I mean don't get me wrong id love to after all those evil sons a bitch3, but that's a little impossible right nowhe gestured to Sam-'and since when do you want to kill of a fang so badly, I mean usually your always saying these pansy stuff about letting the creeps live or at least taking it easy on em''he held up his hands in confusion

Sam shrugged-'this guy, and his posy hurt both Harley and Peyton, and...himhe pointed to Mike as if he'd meant to skip him but realized he couldn't-'and now there gone, we have to find them, I cant let them get away with this Dean'

Dean held up his hands to Sam in a reasoning way-'Sam, believe me I'm not gonna just let that sick bastard Nate get away with what he did to my girl, but until we find a trace of them somewhere we lay low, ok?'he grabbed Sam's shirt collar forcing his brother to look him in the eye-ok Sam?'

Sam nodded-'yeah fine, we lay low

Dean nodded-'yeah, good'he released his brother

Peyton didn't talk much as the others conversed amongst one another. She couldn't even look to Harley, after what Nate did to her she was the one that felt guilty. Though Harley looked like she was doing better than she had expected still didn't excuse the fact that she was just raped. She didn't understand why Nate would do such a thing. He never hurt her like that. Only the night that he attacked her and gave her that scar, even that was done out of love, strangely.

Finding Mike had powers made her wonder if he had something under his sleeve. And why would a shape shifter steal money from her. Mike was telling them something and she was going to make damn sure she was the open to shoot first and ask questions later. "So as we going to gat going or what" she asked keeping her eyes from Harley.

Harley couldn't blame Peyton for not looking at her, she wasn't all too crazy about staring at herself right now, but she could remember all too well what Rayleigh had gone through after her incident and how long it took her to fully heal, she couldn't let her life go to pieces by just sticking with the past, even though it had just happened she knew she had to move on

(flashback)

Jesse had a stern but concerned look on her face, she threw down the wash rag she'd been holding, her voice raised-'why didn't either of you tell me this earlier? we could've done something about it, but not now, Aaron and his family have skipped town and moved to Texas, it's too late'she ran her hand through her hair in a stressful manner

Harley tried to reason with her mother-'mom, look, if we say anything the cops won't believe us, I mean, we were at a party for Christ's sake, with alcohol and god knows what else going on there, they'll think that Rayleigh's just pulling off some kind of prank'

Jesse walker ran her hands through her hair again and looked to her youngest daughter-'well honey, are you ok now? Has Aaron made contact with you since?'

Rayleigh shook her head, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall down-'no, he hasn't even looked at me, he's...he's just like he always is, a guy, a guy who doesn't careshe covered her face with her hands

Jesse came over to her, put an arm around Ray's shoulder and squeezed her close-'don't worry darling', were gonna make dam sure that this kid won't ever mess with you again, your moms gonna look after you, Harley too, count on it'

deans voice broke through Harley's thoughts-'hopefully we can take a lead and head out now, but I'm sure that Sam would need to find a location first, and Mike here can use his special gadgets to track em downhe gestured toward Mike who was standing somewhat behind and beside Harley

Ok so what bout meAnamarie looked at them all

Harley looked to Ana, a sympathetic smile on her face-'don't worry about that Ana, were keeping you, as for you two'she turned to her sister-'I'm sure you have a car or something, and...Correct me if I'm wrong, it's a stolen one'

Rayleigh laughed at the knowing grin on her sisters face-'actually, it's one I got from an old friend, he said I could borrow it'

Harley raised her eyebrows-'borrow it yeah, then your supposed to bring it back Ry'she chuckled

Rayleigh looked innocent-'what? I never said how long I was gonna be using it'she laughed again

Harley joined her for a few seconds then turned to Mike, a serious expression on her face-'ok there's no way were able to drag you along too so I'm guessing that this is good bye, we'll give you a lift back to your house, or at least one of us will, there were out of here'

Mike nodded-'aright, maybe ill be seeing you guys around sometime?'

Dean raised his eyebrows-'that mite not ever happen'

Mike looked taken aback but he nodded again-'so who's giving me the lift?'he looked around at the others

"Were carrying a party with us for crying out loud!" Peyton spoke They all looked to her "We can't bring- I'm not going to go anywhere but my separate way if we have to have so many-" Peyton tried to swallow her anger and calm a bit "I can't" she finished

"Pey'-" Sam said his expression confused along with everyone else's

"Don't call me Pey' alright!" she let slip by accident

"Don't you want to get this hunt done faster"

"I don't care about some shape shifter that stole money from me years ago alright. I have a quarter of a million dollars which suffices"

"Peyton-" Dean went to interject

"I have two burdens I live with...some freak mind reading and to top it all off I am a god damn VAMPIRE! The last thing I need is more things to get me susceptible to-" she stopped "I can't"

Harley nodded understanding how Peyton was feeling at the moment, she then turned to Ana-'so I guess this means your stuck with us'

Ana nodded looking excited, Mike broke in though-'um what is your sister driving Harley?'

Rayleigh broke in-'it's Rayleigh you freak and don't call her Harley, only we can, I thought I told you that earlier'she was glaring at him

Mike nodded-'right, well...Rayleigh...what are you driving?'

Ry pointed behind her at a car Harley hadn't paid much attention to' back there'

it was corvette, maroon with a dark tanned convertible top, it was really quite the sports car, from the looks of it was an 08 model

Harley raised her eyebrows-'that's your friends car Rayleigh?'she pointed at it

Ry nodded-'yup, all 30 something thousand dollars of it, and if it gets wrecked I'm screwed cuz the guy knows my real name and not one of the fake ones I go by'

Harley chuckled-'I'm guessing your already screwed'

Harley looked to her sister with a pouty face

Rayleigh groaned-'what is it Harley?'

Harley made a thoughtful expression-'well, Dean still needs to pick up his car, so I was thinking that I could drive the four of us to a pit stop near here and you could drive Mike home and take Dean to where we last left the impala, please Ry? it would really help'

Rayleigh stared at her sister for a moment, then sighed groaning again-'fine, but I am NOT entitled to be nice about it, Harley I love you to pieces but I swear your nice at the wrong times, not all the time just every now and then

Harley raised her eyebrows and made an obscene gesture at her sister, Rayleigh laughed

'love you too big sis'

Peyton took a deep breath "Alright let's get going"

Dean, Ana, and Sam rounded the Charger. Peyton walked up to Mike "Let me tell you something if you're up to something..." Mike turned his head with a smug look but she grabbed his face with a hand to face her "let me war n you, like the saint I am, I'll shoot first and won't even question. Compendia pretty boy" She let go of his chin roughly

"You don't trust me, I get it. But I don't give a rats . For your little vampire problem, you attack Harley and I'll shoot and like the saint I am, I'll ask questions later" he smirked

"Don't wound what you can't kill Mike"

Mike gave a laugh. Peyton kept a nasty look upon her face and walked away

Harley-'lets get moving guys! Rayleigh call me if there's any trouble'

Rayleigh laughed-'oh I won't need to call you Harley, ill take care of the situation myself, but ill let you know who's in the hospital'

Harley rolled her eyes and laughed-'I shouldn't even hold my breath on that one'

Rayleigh laughed and got in her car, bringing the engine to life, she honked the horn-'he freak boy! Let's go! and Dean move your a, I'm like my sister when it comes to patience...we don't have any'she smirked

Harley piled into her car, followed by Sam behind her, Anamarie next to her in the passengers side, and finally Peyton beside Sam, but she looked mad about something, Harley figured it was best not to ask

"Hey" she whispered to Sam. He looked at her almost instantly "I'm sorry about before, with the whole don't call me Pey thing. It's annoying"

"Dean calls you it all the time" Sam said

"And each time I want to hit him upside the head" she smiled

"I know what you mean...he calls me Sammy all the time" Sam was smiling as she whispered back

"Come here" she said and pulled Sam's lips to her giving him a soft tender kiss.


	8. Haunted

Harley and Ana

Harley sped down the road, keeping her eyes strait ahead, she felt lonely, but happy at the same time that she got to see her kid sister again, Rayleigh had been her number one priority ever since she could walk, people had constantly picked on her about her size, but Harley had stepped in on her part, no one picked on her sister, no one ever laid a hand on her sister, not in any bad way at least, Harley never did kid around when it came to Rayleigh

(Harley's memories)

'he hit you? That's a stupid thing to do, what is he four?'Harley wiped her sisters face with a damp rag

Ry sniffled-'no, he's not four, but he sure acts like he's the boss of everything, id just wish he'd go off somewhere and die'

Harley gave her a stern look and put the rag aside-'don't ever say stuff like that Ry, not ever, and as for you, your almost seven years old, you need to start standing up for yourself, ill even help you'

Rayleigh made a somewhat excited pouty face-'really?'she sniffed again

Harley smiled-'count on it, now about this Seth guy,lets go Ry'

Rayleigh got off the toilet seat, skipped past the stool Harley had been sitting on a few seconds ago and ran after her older sister-'to where?'

Harley looked back at Rayleigh putting on her leather jacket, Rayleigh knew that when that jacket was on, Harley was at work, her older sister grinned-'to pay your friend Seth a little visit, then after that it's all you Ry'

kids were running around the play ground, screaming and laughing, throwing balls around and jumping out of swings, climbing the equipment and going down the slides, Harley marched up to a group of boys huddled together towards the back, Rayleigh running to catch up with her sisters stride

Harley took hold of the middle boys shirt collar and spun him around to face her, Seth Evans looked at her angrily, his buzz cut hair and fat body all too noticeable-'what's your problem bitchhe snarled at her

Harley shrugged a smirk on her face-'oh nothing, just this'she grabbed a hold of his shirt collar and lifted him off the ground at least a foot, he was only slightly chubby, but also short, he didn't even way that much, now Seth's bullying was gone and he was left with a panicky look in his eyes

Harley had a good height over Seth so she held him slightly above her and snarled-'listen you pigged out son of a bitch, you mess with my sister again, and ill make sure you and your friends here, spend the rest of your lives trying to walk with my foot up all of ya'lls asses, got it?'she glared at Seth with fury in her eyes

Seth held up his hands in surrender-'ok ok, geez girl put me down; we won't mess with her anymore just god let me go!'he had panic in his voice and his eyes were wide with terror

Harley sneered-'make sure you don't'she released his shirt and watched as him and his buddies took off for the street, most likely headed home, Rayleigh watched them for a few seconds, then leapt at her sister hugging her tight

'thanks Harley, thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'

Harley returned the hug for a few seconds then gently pushed her sister away-'aright I get it Ry, your welcome, now let me go now ok?'Rayleigh released her

Harley placed a hand on her shoulder and crouched to looked Rayleigh in the eye-'if he ever does something to hurt you again, then we'll make him pay, no way am I letting some fat kid with a gap in his mouth pick on my sister, that just don't work too well with me, we clear?'

Rayleigh nodded-'sure are, yes ma'am'she did a salute for her sister

Harley smiled and laughed

(End of memory)

Rayleigh had grown up, she'd gotten her right height sometime in her early teen years, and, just like Harley, she'd grown tall for a girl of 18, and now they were older they were the same height, pretty much the same weight but with different looks, Harley couldn't have been prouder of her kid sister, she really had become quite the women and hunter, she smiled to herself at the thought of how much Rayleigh had changed and matured

Peyton, Sam, Dean,

Peyton rested her head against Sam shoulder as they receded down the road. She couldn't stop thinking about Mike. She was worried about him with Rayleigh, though it was probably nothing to fuss but it was distressing. Sam wrapped his arm securely around her shoulder.

Harley and Ana

Harley started when she heard the rock music playing, then realizing it was only phone she took it out, noticing it was Dean and answered

'yeah?'

deans voice was low and husky-'hey, you aright? Were heading towards mikes place at record speed in your sisters car and I thought id give you a call'

Harley sighed-'yeah I'm aright, just tired, I need some rest right now but I can handle a few more hours drive'

'you sure?'his voice held concern for her-'you shouldn't be driving if your tired Harley, I mean what if you wreck or something?'

Harley smiled-'I know your worried about me Dean but I really am aright, I'm a walker, and a walker doesn't let even the hugest error get them down, they bounce back up and keep fighting the good fight, that's what our dad taught us to do in situations like this'

'your dad was a great man Harley'

Harley paused-'yeah he was...it's too bad Rayleigh didn't know him too well, I wish she could have, but how can you say you know your own father from a 3 year olds point of view? I mean how that work does exactly?'

she heard him sigh on the other end of the line-' I don't know Harley, but she's handled it pretty well, I mean she loves the guy even though she doesn't even really know him, that's the good thing'

'yeah,...guess that's all that should matter, that she loves him'

Peyton, Dean and Sam

They had to head back to the motel. Not to mention they had something's to gather up "you tired?" Sam asked

"Yeah just a little" Peyton answered

"Maybe we can spend the last day we have at the motel" Sam said but was looking to Dean who was on the phone with Harley but he gave a nod

Peyton nodded too. Sam could tell she was tired and knew Harley must be feeling the same way.

They arrived at the motel awhile later...

Sam and Peyton got out the car and went into the room they had leaving Dean to his thoughts...

Peyton took her coat off along with her shoes. Sam did the same thing "man what a night" she said as she untied her hair and sat on the bed throwing herself back. He took to lying beside and held her close.

"Think we all have had a messed up time so far"

"Yeah...Poor Harley. I just can't- I don't know why Nate would do such a thing"

"The guys pig if you ask me"

"That's for sure but um...I can't help but wonder if he did it for a specific reason" Peyton said

"What's you mean?" Sam asked

"I mean...I know Nate, Evil or not, what he did to Harley I'm sure it wasn't for kicks...a part of it maybe but...there's more to it" Peyton said

"That's disturbing to even think about"

"Tell me about it"

"Maybe we should ask her. Maybe he told her something" Sam suggested

"WE can't bother her with that Sam I mean reminding her, imagine how she might take it"

"Rather be safe than sorry" Sam pointed out

"Maybe" Peyton snuggled closer to Sam and soon ended up drifting into a deep slumber

Harley, Ana

Harley had ended the call with Dean by telling him she'd have a room with him and that she loved him, she opened up the door to the room she'd gotten for her and Dean and stepped inside, Ana followed in behind her with a bag slung over her shoulder, Harley dropped her stuff on the only bed in the room, a king size for her and Dean, she turned to face Ana

'look, nothing against you but...me and Dean will probably need a room to ourselves, the privacy u know? So will you be ok with a room with Rayleigh or wouldn't you rather have a room to herself?'

she looked to Ana for an answer

Peyton and Sam

Peyton awoke in a brusquely manner. She was panting heavily and her jaw was killing her. His fangs were pushing their way through though she did her best to stop it. Her body glossed with a cold sweat and her head pounding. She looked to see that Sam was fast asleep dreaming peacefully. She slowly laid back down and stared at the motel ceiling. She didn't know how she ended up in this state, her dreams were obsolete but nothing that troubled her sleep to get her like this. She turned her head to look at Sam again "God" she whispered. She was sick of all the question that tired her mind and she just wanted them to go away.

Peyton laid there, she didn't know how long, seemed like hours. To her annoyance Sam awoke. The last thing he wanted was him to ask her a question she couldn't answer. But to her annoyance...

"What's wrong?" he asked

She didn't answer Sam's question, she simply turned into him and hugged him tight. Sam knew something was troubling her, which he had a good idea what but he didn't push anymore with the question and wanting her to answer. He returned the embrace happily bringing her to lay on him so they could go back to sleep.

Harley and Ana

Harley nodded-'ok well I won't be comfortable with you being by yourself, so I guess your stuck with my sister, just hope she doesn't half a meltdown on me because of it'

Ana nodded understanding, Harley walked over to her bag, dropping it into the floor and kicking it under her the bed, she pulled out her phone and dialed her sister

Mike and Rayleigh

Mike scoffed-'you know you and your sister are just alike Rayleigh, you both have cocky attitudes, you both hunt, but you both look nothing alike'

Rayleigh rolled her eyes-'of course were just alike, were sisters, we were raised as hunters, and we both have our dads cocky attitude, any other things you feel the need to point out before I throw you from this car?'she sounded so serious that Mike kept silent for a while

the silence was interrupted by the shrill ring of Ray's phone, she took it out and answered

'yeah Harley?'

she heard a sigh from the other end of the line, followed by-'Ry, I know that you don't know Ana all that much, but I don't like the idea of her in a room by herself. So I was hoping that you could let her bunk in a room with you'

Rayleigh sighed irritably-'she's not going to be a pest is she? From what I can tell Peyton doesn't like her all that much'

Harley was silent for a few seconds then continued-'yeah well, I'm not all that sure about how Peyton feels toward Ana, could be hatred, could be something else, who knows? She's never caused you problems before though has she?'

Rayleigh thought for a moment-'no...but that doesn't mean she won't'

Harley huffed-'Rayleigh, she has no one left, and she needs some one to look up to, she's only 12'

Rayleigh sighed again-'fine, but don't expect me to play mom with her or anything, I'm not into that kind of stuff, I don't do bedtime stories and I'm not responsible if she starts her you-know-what anytime soon'

Harley breathed a sigh of relief-'great, thanks Ry, I knew I could count on you'

Rayleigh smiled-'no prob, so are you guys going to be at the roadhouse when we get back?'

Harley checked her watch-'yeah, should be a few hours though, were going to take a rest then head out again, ill let Ana stay with me till you guys get back, sound good?'

'as good as ever'

'aright I'm out'

'yeah see ya'

'see ya ya'

So I'm all set then ill go change ok Anamarie went into the bath room and came out in a tee shirt and a pair of boxers it's cozy ok

Harley gave a reassuring smile-'ok good, I'm just gonna go change into something then ill...do whatever, ill figure it out in a minute'she disappeared into the bathroom with her over night bag and pulled out some bed clothes to wear, Dean had left his pajama bottoms in her bag from the last hotel stop, she slipped inside them pulling on her favorite night time black tank top to wear with them, she stepped out of the bathroom throwing her bag on the table and sitting in the chair next to it

'go ahead and take the bed Ana, ill use the chair for now'

Ya sure I mean I sleep anywhereAnamarie said to her and laid in the bed

Harley drew her knees and wrapped an arm around them, she used the other one to rest against the arm of the chair, she used her hand to rest her head, closing her eyes she let her self relax, this wasn't the most comfortable place in the world to sleep, but she could cope for the time being, she let herself drift off

... ...dreaming

Nate-'as soon as were done...making love shall we say, I'm not wearing protection so I need to know...do you want a boy or a girl?'

... ...

Harley woke up in a cold sweat, it seemed like what had happened earlier was happening all over again, it had seemed so real, she could still feel Nate's weight on her, and what was in...

she tore her mind away from the thought of it and tried to fall back to sleep

...

she screeched, he moved, she felt the joining he'd made between them and thought she was going to be sick, Nate was making that sneering smile so much like his sisters, but she continued to stare at the wall, Nate moved, she could feel it...

... ...

Harley sat up, rubbing her eyes, no use in trying to sleep, she got up from the chair and went into the bathroom closing the door behind her, she rinsed water unto her face, it had only been a dream, just a god awful dream, she looked at herself in the mirror for the first time in hours, there were circles under her eyes, and her hair was all messed up, she wanted a shower, needed it, but that could wait, she was too tired to even hold herself up at the moment, she checked her watch, Rayleigh and the others should be at mikes by now, it had been almost an hour since she'd called them last, she emerged from the bathroom, her face damp, she considered getting back into the chair, rejected the idea, then grabbed her jacket and went outside to her car, she opened the door and crawled into the front seat closing the door behind her, she lay down, with her jacket still on and used her right arm as a pillow, she found herself just laying there, staring up at the roof of the car, letting her mind wonder Harleys eyes slowly came open, the sun was almost fully up, she raised up off the seat, running a hand over her eyes to get the sleepiness out of them, she sat back against the seat, allowing herself a few minutes to wake up, she arched back to stretch and yawned, she breathed in the morning air that was coming in through the window that was slightly open, damp and wet, just as she figured, she stretched her legs out past the pedals to get the aches and cramps out of them


End file.
